Two Different Worlds
by zodious
Summary: She was the captain of 14th division squad. He, well he was a Vasto Lorde, planning to rule over Hueco Mundo and to destroy Soul Society. He was arrogant, handsome and for some reason he just liked annoying the hell out of her. Alternative Universe. Out Of characterness.
1. Prologue

Title: Two Different Worlds(subject to change)

Rating: T

Genre: Romance. Drama.

Pairings: Ichihime. Renruki. Hints of aihime and ulquihime.

Summary: She was the captain of 14th division squad; an innocent, kind, gentle soul. He, well he was a Vasto Lorde, planning to rule over Hueco Mundo and to destroy Soul Society. He was arrogant, handsome and he wanted her and he would be damned if he didn't have her.

Disclaimer applied.

_Italics means either flashbacks/thoughts_.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_Splashing violently into the dry land of a well developed city, crystallized diamonds of rain viciously pounded against the powerful confinements of the earth, tearing apart its raw flesh with pure energy and sinking deep within its richest and purity, swallowing everything up with its ferrous ferocity. The rain was angry; it was cold and it made sure that the world became aware of its anger, poisoning it with its wrath as it enveloped the cold, night of death reeking with lifelessness._

_Blood droplets descended onto the concrete ground in a slow manner, staining the once clear, grey floor with its red, deadly aroma as its pain and sadness sprout mercilessly across the course outlines of the solid complexity of the ground before ear piercing cries of pain and despair roared throughout the quiet night._

_Round, large eyes begun to pool with icy, cold liquid before cascading down childish, puffy cheeks, these ashen eyes clear vision beginning to blur while blood obstruct its every path._

_Blood…Blood…that red, rosy flavored liquid painted her innocent, virgin mind, tinting her of its impurities and bringing death upon her dear, loved one. Why? This just couldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening. Her tiny, heart was hurting; aching; the pumping of her life; of her emotions was breaking into millions of tiny pieces at the horrid sight. Why? Why? Why now? Why him? Why had he had to try to protect her? It was her who should be protecting him. Why had he done such a stupid act? How could he do this? And now…now she would lose him. No! No she didn't want to lose him. He was all she had left. How could he do this to her? How could he!_

_"Kurosaki-kun," murmured her shaky, weak voice as she outstretched her tiny hands towards the small figure standing right in front of her, her little hands erupting with various magnitudes of earthquakes, fear continuing to corrupt her inside out._

_"Kurosaki-kun…"_

_Brown eyes glanced back sadly at the small auburn haired girl, blood oozing out of his lips and trailing down his masculine chin. "Orihime-chan, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you…please forgive me…"_

Ashen orbs widened in surprise at the invasion of the memory, trembling mildly at the not so pleasant moment as the owner's body pulsed with small, genuine quakes. "Kurosaki-kun… I haven't dreamed about that night in years," the red haired woman; owner of the ashen orbs mumbled, allowing for a hand to wipe away at the beads of sweat, tweaking with her porcelain, silky skin.

Leaning her head into the wall of the large, wonderfully structured tree, this beauty could feel tears begin to attack her eyes as sadness begun to peel through her. _Kurosaki-kun_…that night. That was the night she had lost her hero…her protector. He had left her all alone in this world. He had left her… and it was all her fault. He should be living right now…not her! She should be dead! She should have killed herself right after his death but she was only a child then…and she had to live on for him. She couldn't just let what he had done for her to come to waste. But she didn't want it! Damn it! She didn't want to be saved if it meant living without him. She didn't want to live without him. Feeling the water ready to burst through her eyes and trail down her cheeks, she quickly sealed her eyes shut, ceasing the water from producing that very same action which it had every intention of doing. She took a deep breath, leveling out her breathing. That was years ago. She couldn't cry now. She was stronger than this. It was the past and there was nothing she could do about it but live on for both of them.

She shook her head lightly, ushering the thoughts away. _It was the past just let it stay in the past._

A ray of light flashed through the green, fleshy trees, hitting lightly against the skin of this red headed woman. Glancing up at the sky, her eyes met with the beaming sun that peeked through the numerous leaves shading her as a smile slowly nourished her rosy, pink lips. She was living for him and her. It was the past… She was happy(at least that's what she thought)… She had great friends, people who cared for her, she was in a great relationship but yet why did she feel that there was some piece of her missing. And only by seeing him; knowing that he was alive and well was the only thing that could fix her. Why was she dreaming of that night now of all the times she could have dreamed about it? _No, Orihime burry it…it's the past! Nothing more nothing less! Just forget all about it!_

"Onna…" a monotone voice said, startling the beauty in the process, interrupting her from her thoughts and causing for her to nearly fall of off the tree branch where she was sitting on. And she would have if she hadn't quickly shot out her feet and wrap it around the branch.

Blinking rapidly, the gorgeous woman gazed down curiously at the voice, her eyes meeting with icy, cold, green eyes. "Ulquiorra-kun?" she whispered with confusion.

The green eyed male regarded the woman with uninterested eyes as he gazed with boredom at the long haired woman. "What are you doing hanging upside down onna?"

"Eh! Ulqui-kun you scared me that's why I'm hanging from a tree! It was your fault!" she exclaimed, pushing her tongue out at him and giving him her childish, most innocent look, all her previous thoughts of the past washed away and beginning to be replace with a sudden warmth.

The man's eyes lowered, showing he was not at all amused. Turning around, he begun to walk away from the large tree within the huge, gorgeous garden, his black kimono mimicking his calm movements. "I really will never ever understand why you had a garden placed inside 14th squad grounds nor will I ever understand how you became a captain and I you're lieutenant." She pouted at his words before dropping to the ground, landing gracefully on the flushed green land, a few dirt combined with pieces of grass fluttering around gently at the impact. Her white haori shook lightly at her sudden movements before stilling itself.

She hastily jogged after her lieutenant. He was always so mean to her but even though all he showed her was unkindness, she knew that somewhere deep, deep down inside him was a good, kind person. And all she had to do was bring it out. "Eh Ulqui-kun that wasn't very nice!"

"Onna I'm not nice."

She frowned playfully. "Can't you at least address me by my real name? This has been years now since you were calling me onna.-she mimicked his voice when she said onna; his dead and lifeless voice- Don't you think it's time to start calling me by my name!" she exclaimed excitedly, her cheerfulness seething out of her large reitsu and dancing merrily around the slightly annoyed lieutenant. "Onna instead of pestering me with your annoying attention instead don't you think you should save it for a problem which we just received."

"Eh?"

"I just got a hell butterfly. There seems to be some serious activity occurring in Karukura Town." The auburn head's playful expression soon melted into one that of seriousness; an expression designed only for when it was time to play her role as a true captain. "Tell me the details Ulqui-kun," she stated, walking in front of him as she carefully fixed her white, vanilla tinted haori, back straight and posture flawless. "Some of the members I dispatched to the real world to take care of some low level hollows sent back an sos requiring the need of some help. It seems like there are some adjuchas hollow there. Reports say that some of these adjuchas are very powerful."

Her color coated eyes glanced back at him with a hint of shock. "Adjuchas? In the real world…well that's strange," she said before averting her eyes back to the pathways intersecting with each other within her mansion. "How many adjuchas are there Ulqui-kun?" "The butterfly did not state onna…"

She paused in her movements, turning around to lock eyes with her subordinate, her face expressionless and as blank as a stone. "I'm having a funny feeling Ulqui-kun…this doesn't sound right…We have to hurry."

The green eyed shinigami eyes bore intensely into the red head before he slowly nodded his head, hands planted deep into his pockets. "Then lets go onna," he quietly said, allowing for his eyes to drift close, a soft silence engulfing both powerful shinigamis. "Yeah." And within a blink of an eye both disappeared, heading towards their destination with speed beyond that of a mere being.

Blood poured into the nightly sky, the owner of the blood letting out a painful cry as his black kimono clothed body crashed onto the ground. "Amistoso!" yelled a masculine voice to his fallen comrade before his eyes sent daggers at the large, masked creature before standing up and facing the demon. "Arghhhh! You bastard!" he yelled, running towards the beast, zanpakuto raised and ready to strike just as a battle cry emitted from his lips.

The large creature roared loudly, turning its attention towards the shinigami and raising its arm, ready to eliminate the annoying pest but before the beast could materialized this action, a long sword suddenly sliced through the head of the hollow. As soon as its skin was sliced open by the blade, the creature begun to disintegrate into tiny pieces, flowing wildly throughout the wind.

The young shinigami's eyes widened as he ceased his attacks, staring in shock at the scene carved before him. "Taichou! Fuka-taichou!" he exclaimed in shock and happiness prompting a disappointed look from the green eyed vice-captain as he shielded his sword while receiving a bright, genuine smile from the captain herself. "You did a good job, now just sit back and relax for me and Ulqui-kun will take care of everything kay?"

"Taichou!" he exclaimed again with a nod, ready to burst into tears at his savior while Ulquiorra give the man a bored look. "Trash."

She smiled again before turning her back to him, her smile vanishing as a blank look attacked her face. This was the structure she always allowed her body to take every time she prepared herself in ending the lives of these murderous hollows.

Orihime allowed her eyes to drift through the mess before her, her eyes lowering at the battle partaking. Dozens of shinigamis and hollows alike battling violently against each other corrupted her vision. A few buildings were damaged and blood laid wasted everywhere. _Blood…_ Flashes of blood abruptly invaded her mind, lightly and gently trying to destroy her. _Blood…_ In the past if she had seen so much blood like this, she would have literally freaked out. She was once afraid of blood and she would have still been afraid of the deadly substance if not for the captain of 5th squad. If it wasn't for him, she probably wouldn't have become a captain nor be able to help people like she did now. She wasn't afraid of that disgusting liquid anymore… She couldn't be not when everyone depended on her. She took a good look at the area surrounding her yet again. At least no humans were hurt. Nothing she couldn't handle.

"I'll end this meaningless battle now," she muttered, taking a few steps forward, face still as emotionless as ever. Lazily drawing her blade, Orihime took a defensive position just before disappearing from every single person's eyes; all except pitch black, golden beaming eyes.

Within minutes all the hollows begun to disintegrate, their particles drifting off lazily into the air as Orihime appeared right beside her lieutenant, eyes closed and blade fully sheathed. "Well then I guess I should get to healing everybody. Ulquiorra please see fit to let Soul Society know that the hollows have been taken care off." But before the green eyed lieutenant could nod his head or even carry out the instructions from his superior loud clapping suddenly erupted throughout the cold night, causing for all the shinigamis to turn their attention towards a building, their eyes bulging out of their frames as it met with a human looking figure leaning against the wall except that this creature was no where near human.

Amused golden eyes stared at the shinigamis before a small smirk enveloped his lips as his eyes trailed up from the female captains body to her face, admiring her heavenly figure. Instead of the usual uniform most shinigamis wore, this woman wore a white haori which was cut lowly down to her chest, exposing some of her succulent, corpulent skin of her two breasts, a black kimono hidden within the features of the white haori and a large, black bow wrapped just below her genuine assets. A brown, leather collar was situated around her neck, where a single silver chain engulfed around the collar laid hanging down in between her huge bosom. And if he had to be honest, he was most definitely enjoying the scene. He never admired any female shinigami before until now and boy was he taking all of her in. "I didn't know captains were allowed to wear such revealing outfits, I like it."

Orihime's hands quickly fled to the hilt of her sword, her eyes taking in the strange male lying right before her.

He had long orange hair, white skin with some interesting black tattoos snaking all over his body, a torn, half of a black kimono which covered his lower body and…and a human face? A very handsome face formatted with curved jaws and a perfect chin, carved with two pitch black eyes dotted with gorgeous, golden, sparkling pupils. He was breath taking and was that a mask on top of his head. She would have dwell more on his beauty if not for the mask. A mask…

Wait! Was…was that a vasto lorde! A vasto lorde that was an arrancar! What the hell was going on? She quickly glanced back at her members, her eyes wide with horror as sweat begun to tweak with her porcelain skin.

"Everyone pull back! He's a-" Her eyes widened, ceasing her from completing her command as she quickly pulled her sword out just as it met with the hand of the human looking hollow. The collision caused for a sphere of energy generated from the two to push all over their surroundings; hitting away a few shinigamis and even Ulquiorra had trouble staying in the same position as he was pushed back a few feet from his captain, his green eyes slightly widening in surprise.

Orihime gritted her teeth as she glared at him, however this seemed to amuse him even more for his amused smirk seem to intensify. "I've never come across a gorgeous shinigami who could take down so much of my hollows so quickly. This should be interesting."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>IMPORTANT NOTE: Hime's uniform is my avatar, but instead of the brown kimono it's black and she doesn't have that huge sword but the design of her uniform is the same, the bow is black. BTW I don't own any picture which I may have as my Avatar. The uniform for Hime was inspired created from the picture which I have as my avatar:D

Bad news guys! I've got mid semester exams! T^T yes it's very saddening because I probably won't be able to update regularly anymore not to mention right after mid term's is finaly exams *gasp* I need to do like really good so I can get a transfer to another major~ But fear not! My vacation will be in the ending of april or the beginning of may not too sure! And I won't be heading Back to the university not until September isn't that like awesome! Anyways if I do update expect short chapters. It's not easy updating so regularly like what I'm doing when I should be focusing on my education. I think I'm doing a pretty damn good job in updating or uploading something so regularly don't you think?:P You're support is most direly welcome and needed. You guys who supported all of my recently updated fics; unwavering light, benefits, of lemons and tattoos you guys inspire me to no end! And persons who are reading this you should thank those guys:P They inspire and motivate me so much. Without yall I wouldn't be uploading anything or updating so quickly~ R & R please I wanna hear your comments on this particular story and if you guys are really lucky I may update Friday or Saturday! Note I said MIGHT. Depends hugely on how I feel. I don't like to write unless I feel good. I had this story typed up for a while. I was feeling like really sick this morning surprisingly since I don't normally get sick but most likely it's probably because I ate nothing from yesterday around 6pm-sunday till like now2pm-Monday. When I started reading my story for some reason I just started feeling better~ which told me that maybe I should upload this:D

PS Does anyone receive emails from ff when they get a review, alert or favored. Or when any of stories of other authors are placed in the story alert section. I'm not getting any mail from ff at all.

R & R

Thanks for taking the time to read. Do enjoy your day/night?


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Two Different Worlds(subject to change)

Rating: T+

Genre: Romance. Drama.

Pairings: Ichihime. Renruki. Hints of aihime and ulquihime. And other pairings.

Warning: Language. Pervyness. Mild sexual situations(hey I couldn't resist, I mean I am a pervert and all:S it's in my nature! Even though I wanted to drown this entire chapter with fight scenes! My pervyness stopped that fortunately for you guys:P

Summary: She was the captain of 14th division squad; an innocent, kind, gentle soul. He, well he was a Vasto Lorde, planning to rule over Hueco Mundo and to destroy Soul Society. He was arrogant, handsome and he wanted her and he would be damned if he didn't have her.

Disclaimer applied.

_Italics means either flashbacks/thoughts_.

* * *

><p>Chapter 001<p>

Strands of auburn hair collided with the heart shaped face of the 14th division captain, the newly manifested winds caused by the sudden movements of the two powerful beings fluttering around wildly as it flooded the entire environment. The ground lightly shook at the energy roaming around everywhere. Waves of sweat and fear viciously knitted the cold environment, trying its very best to influence the other peaceful things unaffected by its power. And the shinigamis spread all out everywhere watched in anticipation and anxiety at the scene partaking before them involving their beloved captain.

Ashen eyes were narrowed dangerously as they continued to stare within the depths of the watery, black, entertained pools speckled with beaming golden orbs. The smirk was still sketched vividly across the lips of the human looking hollow, his eyes still loosely attached onto hers. And Orihime couldn't help but to feel this sudden urge to wipe that smirk from of off his gorgeous face and she would have done it if she didn't had her head on. She wasn't stupid. She couldn't just attack him. She couldn't just act any old way. She had to think. This wasn't a normal arrancar she was fighting, she reminded herself. He was a vasto lorde. She shouldn't take him lightly... But if he really was this, she would need all of her power in dealing with him. She would have to distract him so she could contact Soul Society to get a release. But how… It was quite clear that he was extremely powerful and not to mention extremely fast. He did block her attack as if they were nothing. There had to be something she could do but what.

She allowed her tongue to coat her bottom lip with its essence as her eyes linger down to his lips, watching as they matured in size. Why was he still smirking like that? What was there to be amused at?

"You like what you see shinigami?"

Orihime's eyes instantly went up to meet with his eyes yet again, giving him the most dangerous look she could muster. She gritted her teeth but continued to remain calm. Tightening her hold on her zanpakuto, Orihime hastily poured more power into the grip of her sword before swinging the weapon diagonally down, successfully pushing him away from her as both skated backwards, the dirt rumbling and making way for both of these superior beings. She roughly chewed on the inside of her gum as she steadied herself, a few beads of sweat beginning to pull at the side of her face. Orihime Inoue was no idiot. She could tell that he was powerful. It was evident at how he responded and moved towards her. Not to mention she couldn't feel any reitsu emanating from him. She needed to contact Soul society and now.

The hollow continued to watch Orihime's face as if he was thoroughly entertained. He wasn't expecting to run into the 14th division captain so soon. He had heard about her. And now everything was going according to his plan. All he had to do was watch. Just watch her not that that was a problem it was far from it especially since she had those looks. He was most definitely enjoying himself. He noticed a few hints of sweat appear at the side of her face and he couldn't resist the widening of his pale lips. Definitely enjoying this.

"Are you afraid shinigami?"

Orihime narrowed her eyes at him again before taking a fighting stance. "What do you think hollow?" Her voice trembled and she prayed to God that he didn't notice it. Hollows liked the smell of fear after all, wait! What was she saying? She wasn't afraid of him. She was a captain class shinigami for goodness sake!

He chuckled at her behavior, shaking his head. Very interesting indeed.

Eyes bulging out of their frames and a sudden wind beginning to roar through her, Orihime's eyes swiftly drift to her side where they mirrored the image of the arrancar who was now standing facing right besides her, leaning his head down. He was so close. She could feel his hair sliding down his shoulders and softly grazing the skin of her face and chest. His lips hovered over her ear. And she had this strange urge to blush at how close he was. Hey he was handsome and…she for some reason with him being so near made her feel funny! She needed to stay as far as she could from him for this hollow was bad news. Hey wait a minute and why the hell was he so close to her? What kind of sick hollow was he?

"Then why are you sweating?" he breathed out, his raw breath of death gently massaging her ear and trailing down causing for various unearthly sensations to sprout all over her body. This wasn't good. She invisibly shook, struggling to regain control. What the hell.. This hollow… She mentally took a deep breath. Calm down Orihime, just focus. We have to destroy him before he becomes a threat to Soul Society. Destroy…destroy and ignore, ignore…

"See you're frightened."

Orihime scowled at his words and wasted no time in rashly swiping her sword across and even though she had a feeling he would dodge the attack, she hoped more than anything that it would connect. Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side for a sword similar looking to hers except it was in the color of silvery black with hints of red flaring the hilt came crashing against her very own, deflecting the attack.

_Where did that come from?_

Orihime frowned but didn't elaborate on it any longer. She didn't have the time right now to care about this sudden materializing of the weapon. She had to attack him until she found some opening, momentarily stunning him so she would get the chance to tell Ulquiorra to contact Soul Society and give both her and him a grant for a release. She couldn't just shout it out though for she had no intentions of letting the hollow know that she wasn't up to 100%. And even though she felt a bit disgusted, she had to hope that he would continued to stay amuse at her.

Orihime slashed her sword down again but this time she carried out this action sequentially and continuously, her attacks going out in all directions ranging from horizontal, to vertical, to diagonally left, to diagonally down; in all sort of directions and at a speed she considered to be the fastest in this state. The arrancar mentally laughed at her as he blocked her attacks, hitting all of them away from him. He was probably beginning to frustrate her. Good. For some reason he liked to see her flustered. She did kinda looked hot attacking him like that. Man he was beginning to turn just like Nnoitra. Wait no Nnoitra was more disgusting and way more perverted than him not that he was perverted or anything. His eyes trailed down to the beauty's chest. Well…not really anyways! He couldn't help it…she was hot! And he'd be damned if he didn't entertain himself while fighting a fight that wasn't even allowing him to use his full power.

Orihime raised her zanpakuto again before bringing it roughly down which the hollow quickly blocked. She glared at the being yet again, panting roughly as she struggled to catch her breath. Her whole entire body was soaked away with sweat and aching with a bit of tiredness and pain. After throwing all those attacks at him, she still hadn't manage not once to at least lay a single attack on him. This was starting to become maddening. Sickening and frustrating. Surely she couldn't be this weak at only using 20% of her true power. No, she wasn't, she couldn't be for the problem wasn't her it was him. He was just too damn strong. She watched as he give her a small, amuse grin, her eyes taking all of him in. And he didn't even look tried nor did he look like he was even affected by her attacks. Just how powerful was this hollow?

"Well then I guess it's my turn."

"Wha-" But before she could finish the exclamation, her body quickly side stepped around his outstretched piercing blade, the pointy weapon missing her only by a few centimeters. Incredible. He was really something else. She thrust her sword outwards at him to which was quickly hit away, leaving her momentary stun and for her predator to gain an opening that he didn't waste any time in taking. But Orihime was quick; she blocked the attack with as much speed as she could, a stinging in her hand beginning to creep up on the boundaries of her arm. _Outch._ The sudden movement had most definitely injured her but she dared not let it show. "You are good shinigami but I'm not done with you yet." The arrancar hastily preceded into doing the same actions Orihime had done to him not too long ago; throwing his sword around in all sorts of random directions with the captain hurriedly blocking, deflecting or dodging all of his attacks. And as the hollow continued attacking her, for each strike he produced, Orihime's body took a step further back, him on instinct coming closer to her every time she did this. Both were moving at an incredible speed with monstrous agility.

Damn did she look hot moving around like that. This was just too fun. Who would have thought a shinigami could entertain him like this.

The hollow quickly used his free hand to pelt it towards her and she did just as he expected. She blocked the attack like it was nothing and he couldn't help but to smirk at her. This was too easy. The arrancar slashed his sword down in the format of an arch, knowing perfectly well that the shinigami wouldn't be able to block the attack and enjoying how her serious face turned to one of dread.

"Taichou!"

Pieces of white and black material lazily landed softly on the cemented ground as pants of desperation quickly seared through the sky at the sudden action she had forced her body into doing. Orihime struggled with all her might to inhale as much air as she possibly could, ignoring how her whole body burned like crazy. She could have just been severely injured if her instincts hadn't kicked in. If she hadn't been so trained she didn't know if she would still be standing right now; at this very moment.

Masculine lips tugged upwards as his eyes were yet again marveling at the new generous figure before him. Her breasts were really large and looked so silky and so smooth. They were slightly smaller than Nel's and much bigger than a certain annoying midget. They were just right and looked darn right appetizing. _Ichigo talk about making things interesting!_

The upper part of Orihime's uniform was cut away, revealing more of her cleavage and some of her low cut, lacy, black bra.

The beauty nearly gasped out at her torn uniform but willed herself to remain outwardly unfazed. When Rangiku had made the uniform as a present for her for becoming a captain she was beyond mortified at having to show this much skin but this. This was too much! She wanted to turn beet red and just run into some dark corner and die right there and then at her predicament but then what kind of example would she be setting to her subordinates if she did just what she wanted. How could they follow someone that didn't have leadership material? She had to be confident and brave. She just had to be even though she knew that her covered skin must have been doing back flips by now. She mentally took a deep breath before giving him another cold gaze. "Do you think this is funny? Do you feel good stripping me down like this hollow?"

The hollow chuckled lightly, allowing his tongue to dart out and lick his lips as his eyes remained on her revealing figure just before he disappeared and reappeared before her. Orihime, alert at the sudden movements was just about ready to strike him down with her blade but he evaded her advance and collided his sword with hers with such ferocity that it went flying right out of her hands and rushing into the ground; a few feet away from her.

She glared at him, ready to run towards her weapon but the feeling of cold metal meekly touching the outer tissue of her neck made her cease her actions, her eyes running away from their sockets.

"To answer you're question, I do think this is funny and hell yes do I feel good seeing more of you," he muttered, eyes lowered as he trailed the tip of his blade upwards to the side of her chin and halting its movements at her left cheek, leaving the skin that the sword had touched burning with upcoming trepidation. The arrancar smirked at the scent caressing his nose. Fear. Finally that's what he wanted to smell of off her. He was beginning to wonder if she wasn't afraid of him anymore and now he was happy with the answer. Fear along with her own unique scent smelt so friggin delicious. He felt like devouring her right there and then but something deep inside him wouldn't let him at least not yet; not until he had his shared fill of fun from her. But still how could shinigamis smell so good? He never fancied their smell until now. And her skin. He could practically feel it tingling against his hands through his sword, tinting him with their softness. He briefly wondered what the rest of her would taste and feel like.

He slowly placed more pressure into the blade, trailing downwards by an inch or two and then tipping the two endings of the line with a horizontal line, hints of blood beginning to ooze out of the mark he had placed on her and admiring his handy work. Her skin was so delicate and breakable.

Orihime winced at the contact, nibbling on her lower lip from the inside of her mouth. It was a proven fact now. This hollow was sick. She wanted to move but decided against the idea because of the position she was in. She had to think but how could she when the cut he just carved into her skin was throbbing with a bit of pain.

"Tell me shinigami." He casually strolled his sword down from her cheek to the middle of her chest, eyes lighting up with excitement and lips grinning like an innocent child. His eyes burned holes into her own and the red head had to avert her gaze from him at the intensity of those gorgeous eyes.

"What is your name," he lightly breathed out prompting the widening of the beauty's ashen eyes but she refused to look back at him. "What…"

He smirked, raising the blade from her chest so that it could lie beneath her chin where he forced her to look at him as he tilted her head up, ashen against gold meeting once again. "You heard me. Give me your name?" He purposely placed more pressure into his sword as his eyes remained heatedly locked onto hers.

Orihime didn't understand what was happening right now. Why did a hollow want to know her name? Her brows furrowed as she searched his beautiful eyes. Was this some kind of sick joke?

"…Why? Why do you want to know my name?" she whispered, mortification slowly beginning to color on her face as she watched his face approach her very own. Too close… Seriously why was this hollow invading her personal space like this? What kind of hollow had she gotten herself involved with now?

"Because-" But the hollow never got the chance to finish his words for a red energy blast suddenly smashed into his form, the blast creating a huge excess of thick dust which enveloped the entire area.

"Tch." Green eyes lowered as they slowly darted up into the sky, eyes meeting with the very same hollow that the demon blast was meant for. "I missed," he muttered lowly, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Ehhh Ulqui-kun! That was sooo not funny!" Orihime shouted loudly, pointing her sword at her lieutenant and giving him a melodramatic look seconds after she had appeared besides him, sword in hand once again. "You could have killed me!"

"Too bad I didn't huh?"

The red head blinked like a bloody idiot before realization sunk into her and she screamed hard as hell. "You're horrible!For doing such an awful thing to me. For that you'll have to deal with all the paper work!"Orihime yelled at him, spit from out of her mouth colliding viciously with the unfortunate vice-captain who closed his eyes, ignoring the rants of the female. "Annoying." Orihime pouted before huffing in artificial agitation. What was she going to do with him?

"Ulqui-kun," she whispered, the playfulness in her tone being abruptly replaced with a sudden coldness. "What woman." "Contact Soul society and ask for us to be granted a release." Lazily opening up his eyes, the raven haired lieutenant glanced across at the woman. "…"

"I'll distract him while you contact them. Tell them it's an emergency." She stepped forward, back facing her subordinate. "And Ulqui-kun…arigato." And with those words, she flew up into the sky, stopping right in front of the male who was glaring down at her lieutenant with such animosity that Orihime could have almost sworn that if looks could kill her subordinate would be dead by now. "I hate you're lieutenant," the hollow muttered darkly, his gaze never leaving the unworthy vice captain that had just interfered with the conversation he and his gorgeous prey was once indulged in. He could feel anger begin to cloud his face as he sent daggers at the man. Fucking great! That fucking emo shinigami was going to have his wrath! He was going to kill him. How could that low life intervene with them like that? Disrupting his fun.

"You're battle is with me not him. Please leave him out of this."

"Tch. I see you care about him, well that's just too fucking bad because I'm going to kill him and your shinigamis," he muttered angrily, index finger aimed down at the beings below, a red glowing light beginning to manifest around it just before a darker river of red energy came shooting through that very same finger and heading straight towards the shinigamis down below. Orihime's eyes bolded with dread and fear. "Everyone!" she exclaimed in fright.

The blast hit.

Powerful winds wildly tore through everything.

The whole ground shook.

And the alive was suddenly no more...

* * *

><p>To be continued... or NOT<p>

* * *

><p>This was just a teaser fight between hime and ichi! Trust me if it was totally up to me, hime would have kicked ichi's sorry ass…or would that be the other way hmmm I have an exam tomorrow evening, and here I am uploading a chapter that took me hoursssssss to write gosh I have no life! Chapter would have been longer if exams wasn't around the corner and since I know I will hardly be updating till april decided to give yall this short chappie as my appreciation to all those who supported me and read any of my fics. This chap is dedicated to you guys:D Even though I totally enjoyed writing this, I wanna ask you guys a question? Do you think I should continue this? I know it's completely random but I would really like to know if this is worth continuing! I wanna make sure that I'm doing a good job because I was told earlier this week or was it last week that just because I think my fic is good doesn't mean that others think so...<p>

Do enjoy your day/night?

Thanks to all those who favored my fic. You don't know how much that means to me!

**VastoLorde015 Arai kaji hikari-hime 01 tokiluv indulgenz SasuNarulover49 NaruHinaFanboy Cute Dolls**

Thanks to all those who alerted my fic. It's really deeply appreciated guys!:D

**sapphireracoongal seriahnosaint shintochick TimeEternal VastoLorde015 kitjos ladymelancholy17 Neko-chan290 ranipaki tokiluv Arai kaji Renting Innocent Serenity SasuNarulover49 NaruHinaFanboy**

**seriahnosaint**(ps couldn't put in the dots, ff wouldn't allow it for some strange reason) Tell me about it right? But that's our ulqui-kun*squeal*:D I still love him even though he's so mean. I'm sure that deep, deep, deeeeeeeeeeeeeeep down he's a really nice fella~:D And yeah they were kids. Ichi was 13 while hime was 12 actually I may change that age not too sure but for now yh that's they're age when ichi tried to protect him and ended up dying or whatever you'll see the full story on that in later chappies:D Yh I hate midterms who the hell invented that anyways lol:D Well I barely got this out. I wrote it in a day and a half, probably should have used the time to study but I couldn't get it out of my head. It was annoying me and just wouldn't rest till I write it out! *sigh* and the next chapter is doing the same but I must resist at least till midterm's are over. Wish me luck~:) And thanks for your words, they are deeply appreciated.

**sapphireracoongal** I'm glad you think it's awesome! I placed in a lot of effort into this story:D And you're right offcourse. Action!...and rooooomance~ Yh, I'm much better now and yh I will try tehehehe! Thanks I'm gonna need it. Need to pass them if I wanna get a transfer. And here's the next chapter. I don't know if you'll enjoy reading it but man did I enjoy writing it! Your review was soo deeply appreciated.

**VastoLorde015** Thanks, I'm happy you think so! And here's the next installment! Hope it's still just as interesting as the 1st chap:D Aww thank q I'll need all the luck I can get and it's nice to know that you'll be patient till my next update. Trust I think you along with others may need it since I may be away for a while till exams are done. But not to worry depending on my mood may sneak in an update here and there:D Your review was soo deeply appreciated!

**shintochick** Thanks glad to know! Yh same here. Orihime won't be a weakling in my story. She'll be totally kick ass in a lot of my chappies. H and you shall…in the future^^ Your review was soo deeply appreciated!

**xXRottWeilerXx**- Well I emailed ff about this problem and it's still not fixed yet. It started when the site kept going down at least a month or more ago. I checked my settings and what's and everything seems fine. Well actually when the site went down and you couldn't login I found some of my settings changed and had to changed them back. I don't know if this has happened to you or anyone else. But thanks for trying to help it means lot! You're review was most deeply appreciated. And here's the next installment.

**Lynn** Thanks for telling me. Will keep that in mind when I'm writing. That comment was soo deeply appreciated. I get carry away sometimes when I'm writing and if you've read my other stories I'm a descriptive writer. Will work on that though so thanks a lot!:D And here's the next chap, hope it's still just as good as the first if not better!

**nypsy** I wonder too…:/hmmm Yh unexpected but to me it seemed really awesome if I put him as one~ I liked the idea of him being a shinigami:D And here's the next chap, hope it's still just as promising as you stated before! Your review was soo deeply appreciated!

**ranipaki** Hahahaha well that's great to know! Thanks a lot and I hope you take care too! Your review was soo deeply appreciated! Hoped you liked this one just as good as the first.

**QueenBlade**- heya…I'm assuming since you read my story in English that maybe you know to speak English. Not so spot on with French, I studied that like 3-4 years ago lol:D Glad you thought it was interesting though and I hope you enjoy this just as much as you enjoyed the first! Glad to know that it's different…makes me feel like I've done a unique ichihime story. I have no intentions of being too cliché anyways. Your review was soo deeply appreciated!

**Canela-Spice** Cinnamon!*glomp* soo happy you think this way about my fic chica! Hoped this chapter was just as awesome as the first. Hope you see my pm in your inbox:P Your review was soo deeply appreciated!

**SasuNarulover49** So happy to hear this, makes me feel like I've actually done a good job on this even though at first I was a bit afraid about it! Hope you enjoyed it just as much as the first even though it's just a tease:D


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Two Different Worlds(subject to change)

Rating: T+(subject to change)

Genre: Romance.

Pairings: Ichihime. Renruki. Hints of aihime and ulquihime. And other pairings.

Warning: Language. Pervyness. Mild sexual situations(hey I couldn't resist, I mean I am a pervert and all:S it's in my nature! Even though I wanted to drown this entire chapter with fight scenes! My pervyness stopped that fortunately for you guys:P Au(alternative universe which means don't expect it to be In character. It will be OOC(out of character)

Summary: She was the captain of 14th division squad; an innocent, kind, gentle soul. He, well he was a Vasto Lorde, planning to rule over Hueco Mundo and to destroy Soul Society. He was arrogant, handsome and he wanted her and he would be damned if he didn't have her.

Disclaimer applied.

_Italics means either flashbacks/thoughts_.

Author's Note: Thanks guys for all the support. You encourage me to no end and just know that every review/fav/alert means so much to me that I don't think you will ever ever know this. I responded to everyone individually BTW. As for the anonymous reviewers.

Queenblade and Misha! Thank you guys so much! Your interest in my fic really means a lot to me and that goes out to everyone else to.

Another teaser chappie hahaha. My apologies. Bad news though, my internet is like down, down, down. I wanted to make this longer than the other chappz but I couldn't, I just couldn't go any further. My brain wouldn't let met. The developing of the story is gonna be pretty slow but it doesn't matter because in the end it'll all be worth it, I assure you! Mid-term exams is still going on btw and I managed to get two chapters out in that space! Am't I awesome…NOT.

Also another note. This is not ichi's hollow. I may/may not include him and if I do he's going to be heartless, power hungry and just pure evil unlike Ichigo who is a flirt. Just a little spin of off the characters for now.

Chapter 2

_"Akon, this is Ulquiorra Schiffer, fukataichou of the 14th division squad."_

_"Ah, yes Schiffer-fukataichou this is Akon. What can I do for you?"_

_"I need a release and now."_

_"Eh? What for? Aren't you and Inoue-taichou taking care of some adjuchas hollows. Is a release that necessary? Surely these hollows can't be that powerful," replied the voice, laziness shadowing his entire entity._

_"…It's a vasto lorde. And this vasto lorde is also an arrancar."_

_"… Are you sure? There's nothing here that says that there's that kind of hollow down there…" The owner of the voice was tinted with slight surprise and disbelief. Preposterous. A vasto lorde. They're rare and an arrancar they're even rarer. The owner briefly wondered what had hit the young shinigami in the head this time. Perhaps it was his captain's head. She always did have a knack for colliding with figures. The monotone lad was probably suffering right now. He'll have to remind 4th squad to check on him when he returned. Last time when the cheery, gorgeous captain hit into the poor shinigami of-_

_"Check your systems again. Soul Society probably won't be able to pick up anything since he's hiding his reitsu completely. The captain of 14th division is currently fighting him right now. I believe that I have flawless eyes considering the fact that I am no mere ordinary shinigami so I am quite certain that my eyes as well as senses are not deceiving me. He looks just like a vasto lorde just as was described within the history books but instead his mask is lying on the top of his head and he has a human face."_

_Silence._

_And then it hit him. The young man was serious. But…but this was impossible. Why would something like that be in the real world? And hiding its reitsu? "Holy shit… This is impossible…"_

_"Tch. Get me a release for me and 14th squad captain as soon as possible and from what I've observed so far and even though I hate to admit it…we are no match for him in this current state."_

_"Fuck… Ok, schiffer-fukataichou. We'll see what we can do. But there's no guarantee that we can get it release so quickly. We also have to send a report to Sou-taichou. And-"_

_"Just hurry up, I don't care what you have to do just get me the release as soon as possible." And before the communication between the two was disconnected Akon could have sworn he heard the young vice captain muttered trash beneath his breath._

_(NB This took place before Orihime had told Ulquiorra to get them a release)_

Paled, deathly eyes lowered as these very eyes continued to scan the colorful screen before them, a bit of panic as well as fear permeating his entire features as well as the other beings within the room typing away madly on the various mechanical objects surrounding them. Sweat viciously occupied the skin of this very same shinigami by the name of Akon, his pale, deathly eyes mirroring the thoughts portraying within his mind. Thoughts of the information he had just received not too long ago. A vasto lorde…Why on this green earth was a vasto lorde doing down there? A vasto lorde of all things! And it wasn't just any vasto lorde it was an arrancar? Why is it an arrancar? How did it get to turn into an arrancar? So many questions. A strange and foreign feeling was beginning to creep up on him. And he didn't like this one bit. Something wasn't right here.

"AKON!"

The mahogany hair male lazily turned around, brows furrowed in curiosity as to whom could be calling him at this time of the day but what met his eyes made them all but widened just as a panic look combined with fear mercilessly forged itself across his facial features. Shit…it was her…

He paled as the woman stopped right in front of him, panting roughly for air.

"4th seat Arisawa Tatsuki of 11th squad," he stuttered out.

Spiky locks of raven haired framed the feminine face of a serious woman; her brows were knitted in a dangerous way as her eyes sent daggers at the soon to be unfortunate soul. "What the hell is this I'm hearing that a vasto lorde is in the real world fighting ORIHIME!" she shouted, her hands clenching dangerously, twitching with the need to physically release the furry within her onto the male before her who was now giving her a blank look.

"Don't worry Arisawa. We're trying our very best to get them a release. Unfortunately just moments ago we lost the connection from Ulquiorra as well as the activity going on in that particular part of Karukura Town. Something powerful just knocked out everything."

The raven head's eyes widen just before she grabbed the male roughly by the clothing of his chest. "No shit sheerlock! How can I not worry? My best friend is down there fighting a vasto lorde with only 20% of her power! You've lost connection! Is this some kind of sick joke!"

"Hitsugaya-taichou as well as Kuchiki-taichou along with their lieutenants are heading there as we speak but before they go there, we're trying to get them a release. The connection down there isn't so good right now, we've actually lost it."

"Why the fuck is a Vasto Lorde doing there? How the hell did he even become an arrancar? This is crazy!" So many questions. Shock and fear was eating away at her features from every possible angle, trying to devour the soul of this tough looking woman. She looked terrified as if she had lost or was going to lose someone very precious to her.

"We don't know what's going on but it's best if we remain calm. Inoue-taichou will handle the situation as best as she can."

The girl's eyes bolded at the mention of the auburn head, gritting her teeth as she quickly turned around, running towards the exit of the room. "Open up the gate to the real world. If you idiots won't do anything to help Orihime right now then I will!"

_Orihime, hang in there I'm coming to help you… Please be safe._

Bleach 001

Blood trailed down plump lips before droplets of this fiery liquid descended softly on the ground. Ashen eyes stared angrily at the blurry ground, her vision becoming more and more cloudy the more the owner of these eyes stared down at the ground. Her whole body hurt. Everything hurt. She struggled to get up but kept falling down on her stomach the more she tried. What happened? The woman tried to access her memory one more time but nothing came. Nothing would surface.

Breathing in and out harshly, Orihime continued to struggle back onto her feet. She struggled and struggled, her body aching the more she tried to complete her miniature goal, the pain within her body sprouting about wildly and the various cuts all over her precious skin expanding its size, damaging her body even further. How did this happen? The beauty was now standing on her knees, her hands digging into the ground as her pants and pain all over her seemed to intensify even more. How did this happened? What happened? Her eyes slowly and shakily searched through her surroundings, a horrified look brutally manifesting across her features. Everyone! Everyone! No! She felt tears begin to form within the outlines of her eyes but forcefully struggled to usher them away.

_Red flaring energy rushed viciously towards the surprised and fear stricken shinigami's down below. The rapid beating of a heart suddenly froze, the redness of the powerful entity framing the owner's ashen eyes just as the emotion of horror roared through out her. "Everyone!" No, everyone. This wasn't happening. The blast was heading towards her subordinates. She couldn't get there in time! No! She could do it! She would protect them and without so much as another single thought passing through the livid confinements of her brain, this beauty flash stepped with all the power she could handle down below, her blade raised and face consumed with genuine determination molded with a slight hint of fear._

_"Reject **********"(Still thinking of a name)_

_Her silver blade begun to burn vividly with a golden aroma just before it abruptly broke into six, separate shards where 3 of these golden shards went straight up above her squad members and casted a huge, spherical light above the area surrounding everyone. And no sooner had the shield had been created, no sooner had the blast collided where these two forces begun to battle violently against each other._

_"Taichou…"whispered a worried male._

_Orihime's eyes lowered as they remained glued onto the sky. "Everyone just stay back and please remain calm. I will protect you."_

_"Onna, there's no way in your current state that your shield will last. Just let it hit us."_

_"No, Ulquiorra-kun! I will not allow anyone to get hurt." She wouldn't. She had never failed her squad before and she had no intentions of doing it now. She would protect everyone. She would._

_The shield suddenly broke causing pieces of it to scatter about heavenly just as the beam seemed to intensify its speed while heading steadily towards the beings down below._

_Orihime's eyes widen just as a wave of sweat clouded her entire entity. Everything seemed to stop. "No…" And these were the last words that escaped quivering lips just before the blast met its intended target._

_Light shone everywhere along with furious winds shouting loudly about. Buildings were destroyed._

"Everyone!" she screamed, her voice trembling massively as she struggled to get back on her feet. She had failed them oh dear God. "Reject," she cried, and the six golden shards now at this woman's side begun to shift into small, human looking figures before the two of them flew into the sky, bathing the entire area down below with its oval, golden light.

Orihime took a deep breath, struggling to steady her breathing and her raging thoughts but then a look of realization begun to attack her face. The hollow! Where was it? Her hands clenched into powerful fists as she begun to search the area. There was still a lot of dust floating aimlessly around everywhere, making it harder for her to see the person responsible for such destruction. One of the small figures surrounding her begun to shift into a sword before floating towards the beauty who quickly took hold of it. Taking a few, shaky steps forward, ignoring the pain within her and all worry about her subordinates being replaced with a blank look, the beauty begun to nimbly run out of the shield. If the hollow was still here, she had to get him as far away from here as possible at least till everyone was healed. She would have to distract him till backup arrived. But where was it. She still couldn't sense any reistu from it. Her teeth sunk lightly into the plumpness of her bottom lip. This hollow was too powerful and needed to be killed as soon as possible.

Black eyes lowered as they stared amusingly at the golden object before it. "So this is the shikai form of her sword… strange it's different than any other shinigamis I've ever encountered. Looks like the rumors are true."

He lazily turned around before a small smirk attached itself onto his lips just as his hand went up to hold a golden blade that was just about ready to slice the hollow in half. This woman was really interesting. Too interesting for her own good. "I thought you were dead shinigami." A chest heaved up and down, the auburn head struggling to intake her breath. A painful look was sketched across her face as she continued to stare at him. Her body was aching with pain. Her whole body parts felt soar and her consciousness..she could feel her consciousness leaving her; her energy was leaving her.

"Gone dumb on me now shinigami," he muttered before he placed more strength into his hold on the blade just before it shattered into bits of tiny pieces. A gasped escaped the 14th squad captain's lips, her eyes trailing from her shattered sword to the face of the hollow. Oh no… She begun to take hesitant steps back, beads of sweat cascading down from her cheeks to her chin. Her sword…he just destroyed it like it was nothing. This hollow… And what was even worse was that she didn't have any more energy. Most of her last ounce of reistu was used towards healing or for some bringing some of her subordinates back to life. And in this state something like that required so much of her reitsu. This wasn't good... What should she do? She could barely stand nevertheless move. What should she do?

She was beginning to feel a feeling she never thought she would feel so soon. She tried to vanquish the awful feeling but only found it increasing even more. Did she fear this hollow? No, she was a captain, she shouldn't fear him but then why was her heart beating like this? Why did she feel like this? During her frightened steps back, the beauty suddenly found herself crashing harshly into the ground, her foot tripping into a rock. Curse her cursed clumisness! She scrambled to get up but found herself restrained from projecting the action. Her eyes went up in shock only to see the hollow hovering above her, still smirking innocently at her. "You're kinda clumsy for a captain? I'm still curious as to why they placed someone like you as a captain besides the fact that you achieved bankai." He stooped down, bringing his face to eye level with the shinigami. He was in a position that if he bought his body any further down, he would be sitting directly on her.

What was wrong with this hollow? She had never met such a strange hollow in her entire years of her life. He was so…cocky, weird, different, arrogant and..and familiar. From the moment they had met there was something about this hollow that seemed familiar. She had pushed the feeling away earlier and now with him being this close to her yet again, she felt the feeling return to her once more. She felt her heart beat at two rates. One with fear, the other with familiarity. One with the need to get as far away as possible from it. The other to stay as close to him as possible. It was confusing. It was wrong. She shouldn't be feeling neither of the two. She shouldn't be afraid of him for she was a captain nor should she want to be near him. But he smelt so funny, so familiar and so good. She shook her head, ushering the foolish thoughts from her mind. Her eyes widen as a familiar speck of reistu begun to swirl around her and she tilted her head to the side, staring of into the distance. Kuchiki-taichou…Hitsugaya-taichou! Back up was coming! She felt a bit of calamity wash all over her. Even if she died now, at least her squad members would be saved.

"Looks like back up is coming shinigami." He slowly outstretched his hand and in reaction to this action, Orihime tightened her eyes close, ignoring the chuckle that escaped from this horrible being, most likely forming because of what she had just done. This was it. The hollow was finally going to kill her but at least back up would have already arrived by then. She was going to die. She should be happy right? But she wasn't…she didn't want to die.

His index finger folded as they knocked gently against her flesh that was carved with the connected lines he had previously given her, scrapping gently against her skin, cold against warmth colliding heatedly against each other. And if she wasn't so angry at herself and him she probably would have turned beet red at the contact. But she couldn't, she wouldn't. She was such a fool. An idiot! If only she was stronger…if she just had her release. If only she could have turned into bankai. But her bankai required her to be at full power. It was so powerful that she couldn't even use it in this form. It drained a lot of her reistu. Why did she have to have such a stupid bankai? What the hell was wrong with her? And now everyone was hurt because of her. She wanted to cry but she refused to especially in his presence.

"Come on shinigami open your eyes." His hand retreated from her sensitive territory before he flicked his finger against her forehead. "Open your eyes shinigami or I'll have to force them open or better yet kill those pathetic shinigamis you're healing right now. You're beginning to become no fun."

Her eyes instantly fled open, sending daggers at the man. "Good. Thought you died on me shinigami." His lips carved lazily into a smirk, lowering his face as he allowed his knuckles to caress the cheek he had attacked earlier. His lips once again hovering over her ear.

"I'll spare your life today shinigami. But next time I probably won't be so kind. We'll meet again. Until then at least you'll have something to remember me by." He chuckled as he pulled back to make eye contact with the angry beauty. He allowed one of his claws to renew the letter that was imprinted on her cheek, blood beginning to drawl as he sinked his claws into her timid flesh. And her hand went up to slap him hard in the face but her wrist was caught by his hand and he simply brought the back of her hand to his lips, pecking the soft skin covering her inner layers, sending a trembling sensation to consume her entire body. She could feel his lips still carved with that same devious smirk as he continued to nuzzled the back of her hand, touching it...seductively. And this time a hue of pink did tint her cheeks.

She felt her heart beat begin to quickened its pace, pumping rapidly against her chest. This feeling... She was supposed to be angry at him not blushing and heart ready to leave her chest. Why was her heart beat and cheeks betraying her like this? What was wrong with her? She had just wanted to slap him so hard for touching her like that even though the touch wasn't totally unwelcome but that wasn't the point. She was a shinigami. He was a hollow! He had hurt her friends! But she could heal them, making their wounds to never occur in existence. But still that didn't explain why she was blushing at something like this? Why her heart felt like this?

Ichigo smirked at her trembling hand. "We'll meet again shinigami. You won't forget me will you?" he lightly asked, his eyes boring intensely into her very own.

Her brows furrowed as his words begun to play lightly with her ears. Her heart for some strange, unknown reason wanted to perform some back flips. She was at a lost for words as she stared at him. And she couldn't helped but notice how beautiful he looked. So perfect. "I..."

"Inoue-taichou!" exclaimed a male voice prompting for the beauty to avert her attention from the hollow to her side only to see five familiar figures heading her way. "Hitsugaya-taichou! Kuchiki-taichou! Rangiku-san, Renji-san…Ta-Tatsuki-chan!" They were here! Wait the hollow!

Tired, ashen orbs trailed up into the sky.

The human looking hollow was standing in the air, staring down amusingly at all of them, his eyes meeting with ashen once again and she could feel something spark within her.

His menacing smirk matured even further just as a black, square looking whole suddenly shot through the dark background of the sky behind him.

"That's the hollow! Everyone attack it!" yelled a white haired male, who wasted no time in soaring up in the sky, heading straight for the creature followed by a black haired male, a red haired male and a blonde haired woman.

The creature in the sky just shook its head before it stepped nonchalantly into the hole, uninterested at the other shinigamis heading towards it but eyes still connected to the one sitting on the ground. He would meet her again. His eyes lowered as he continued to stare.

"Bankai!" Everyone was just about ready to strike the hollow down but found that it was already gone; astonishment was planted deeply onto all of their faces.

It was gone.

How did it move so quickly?

* * *

><p>To be continued!<p>

* * *

><p>R &amp; R Thanks for taking the time to read this. Do enjoy your daynight? More on Ichi's POV next chap~:D Expect an update within a week/ two weeks or three weeks or even month or heck even within a day. I update depending on my mood and schedule.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Two Different Worlds(subject to change)

Rating: T+(subject to change)

Genre: Romance.

Pairings: Ichihime. Renruki. Hints of aihime and ulquihime. And other pairings.

Warning: Language. Pervyness. Mild sexual situations(hey I couldn't resist, I mean I am a pervert and all:S it's in my nature! Even though I wanted to drown this entire chapter with fight scenes! My pervyness stopped that fortunately for you guys:P Au(alternative universe which means don't expect it to be In character. It will be OOC(out of character)

Summary: She was the captain of 14th division squad; an innocent, kind, gentle soul. He, well he was a Vasto Lorde, planning to rule over Hueco Mundo and to destroy Soul Society. He was arrogant, handsome and he wanted her and he would be damned if he didn't have her.

Disclaimer applied.

_Italics means either flashbacks/thoughts_.

A/N Heya guys bad news. I had planned to update both this story and benefits this week but my hard drive crashed and I lost all of my data. I am working on a way to get them back. The only reason this is getting updated was because I had already uploaded it on my account and I had edited it up and added some extras to it on my phone and my universities library so forgive me for any mistakes and writing errors, when I get back my laptop I will fix them. But I'm a bit discourage and the only way I'll feel better is if I get back my lost data. They contain plots of my fics and partially done chapters... And my book I'm writing...

Thanks for all the support; the generous, gorgeous reviews, alerts and favs and for taking the time to read. They're really, really deeply appreciated and again if I didn't had so much ppl sending their love for this fic, I honestly don't know when next I would have been updating... You guys motivate me to no end! I wanted to update this last week because last week Monday would have been this fics one month anniversary but ohh well...

I really want to get my fics finish so I can focus on improving my writing and getting my book done as soon as possible. I really hope my lazy mom buys a new hard drive and I hope I get my files back soon!  
>Please keep the support coming because how things are looking I'm gonna really need them. Hope u enjoyed this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was written last week sunday so yeah.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

A wave of white, crystallized beads of sand blew mildly across the large, sea of vanilla colored sand in the form of an arch, an invisible element of energy in its rawest form whispering incoherent words against the soft, white bed and pale, mahogany belonging to that of dead trees. Everything was at peace. Everything seemed serene. But nothing so peaceful obviously couldn't last forever.

The once soft, gentle winds that quietly spoke playfully with the earth suddenly turned to that of anger; roaring and loudly clapping against the ground furiously, sweeping a large amount of sand away and blowing it towards a large, elegantly structured, white mansion as well as the tan skin of a large man who stood nonchalantly right in front of the large doors as though he owned it; all of it.

This man was short in stature but relatively large, the power he contained being shown case through his large frame; strong, powerful muscles rippled beneath deep, tan skin. A dried, deep, long cut came diagonally down from the end of his eyebrow downwards to his cheek, crossing over his right eye covered with his tan skin. A white broken crown fit for a king laid across his graying hair; the crown intercepting with the outlines of his thick face and as the furious winds collided with his structure, his perfectly, healthy left eye slowly begun to open, meeting with what caused the sudden vicious change of behavior from the calm winds.

"Welcome back Kurosaki Ichigo."

A large, square looking, black hole was planted not too far away from this large man, containing within it the form of an orange haired male who was taking lazy steps from out of the hole and onto the sandy ground. And for each step he took a black and red energy begun to consume him, trailing from the tip of his toes upwards to the tip of his head. Once this black and red light had fully enveloped the orange haired male which had created the hole's body, it abruptly scattered about everywhere, molding harmoniously with the scampering winds and leaving behind the arrancar called Kurosaki Ichigo who was now giving the man before him an icy look. His ragged black clothing, white skin and tattoos along with long claws and long hair was now gone being replaced with a one-hundred percent human looking male. Instead of his locks of hair hanging down from his back they were now cut short, spiking out in all sorts of directions and his eyes that once shone with gold and black was now painted with white and deep, brown, chocolate orbs. His chest was slender but very well toned and muscular and on his lower body laid white hakama. His skin now beamed with a light tan and his arms crossed across his chest as his narrowed eyes continued to send icy glares at the large man before him.

Chuckling lightly at the look being shot out towards him, this elder yet powerful being simply shook his head. "Why the face Ichigo? Have you failed your mission?" he laughed out.

The young male begun to walk slowly towards the man, ignoring the sarcastic comment as he continued his walked. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to rip this man's head off right there and then. This man just ignited every single living organism within the male, setting him on fire. He wanted to kill him so badly but he couldn't not when this male still reined king over all hollows and arrancars alike. It was amazing how quickly he turned from feeling so good and entertained to such a murderous state. This man just had that sort of effect on him.

"Did you finish the first part of your mission Ichigo?"

Halting his steps, back facing the back of the king, Ichigo allowed his eyes to shut. "The Hogyoku is not in that particular section of that area in Karukura Barragon."

"And did you perhaps have the time to complete your second mission."

Brown eyes lazily drifted opened, amusement beginning to twinkle within the coldness corrupting him as a small smirk graced his lips. The image of a flaming red head flashed wildly in his mind. And just by the mere thought of the memory both shared he couldn't help but to regain those feelings he had when he first saw her. Strange that he felt this way but he didn't care.

"Yeah. The rumors are true. The new captain is just as was said. The shinigami of rejection and creation," he calmly said, resuming back into his walk towards the mansion, unaware of the small, mysterious smile that plagued the older man's lips.

All was going according to his plan.

Bleach 003

Leaning his head against the concrete brown wall belonging to that of the majestic room, orange eyes stared onto the pale ground, arms folding loosely across his chest as he continued to stare.

_His lips carefully pecked the back of her hand, eyes peeking out from out of his bangs, watching carefully at her expression. _

Ichigo could feel his lips curved up into a smile at the memory. She was just too easy to tease and her skin. He moved his hand, allowing it to stand right before his face, breathing in his hand that still wafted with her delicious scent. He had never felt such skin like that in his entire life of being an arrancar; it felt as if it was made of the finest of silk. It felt so alive; so soft and so fragile. Normally he hated shinigamis and would never give them such descriptions which he was giving that strange woman now. He usually never marveled or admired a shinigami like this before which was indeed strange but not totally unwelcomed. She was after all worthy of his praise. Why he was giving her such praise was beyond him but he couldn't help it, he just found himself doing it.

He had always despised shinigamis and hated their scent but this woman was just so frikken different. From the very first time he had laid eyes on her and watched as she speedily cut his hollows down, he had noticed that her moves were a bit hesitant. It was almost as though she didn't want to kill them. That alone had captured his interest besides the fact that he was sent by Stark that if he did meet the new captain to not kill her and investigate more of her healing power which would be necessary if they were to go to war with Soul Society, plus the fact that he had never seen such a gorgeous creature in his entire life also added to it. He was intrigued on why a captain; a shinigami would be hesitant to kill his kind. They were enemies after all.

He had not much intentions of confronting her so soon. But when he was struck with the quick realization that she was indeed different, he had set out to confirm that theory along with the capacity on how far her healing powers could go. Her moves were hesitant. A normal being couldn't see it but he was anything but normal. And he saw it perfectly well. She was even a bit hesitant when she was fighting him; a being that could have killed her so quick and easy with her only using her partial amount of power on him and he had to wonder how someone like her became a shinigami. Not to mention she was also clumsy. He chuckled at the memory of the woman tripping. And yet she was graceful when she wasn't tripping over stones and from what he gathered she was very skilled.

He couldn't help but chuckle again at the image of her trembling hand and flaming cheeks. It must be the first time she was touched by a man like that. Interesting. Even though he found that quite hard to believe with those looks. But it had to be so. How she reacted to him proved this fact. His tongue darted out to lick his dry lips as he recalled every vivid outline of her slender frame.

She had a gorgeous figure and the black kimono and white haori did nothing to hide her feminine, generous curves in fact judging from the thickness of her foolish shinigami uniform that probably didn't do her body enough justice.

Her breasts were huge and when he had cut some of her uniform off- mind you he didn't really had such intentions, it just well sort of happened- damn did it make his mind jump to picturing all sorts of dirty images; all about her. But let's change the subject sure her body was so darn sexy but her face and hair was what really caught him. Her face seemed eerily familiar along with her hair. Ever since he had turned into a hollow, he was having blurry fragments of what he assumed was his past when he was a human from time to time. He knew there was something about her that seemed familiar but he didn't care to expand on it anymore. He briefly wondered if she had anything to do with his past. No, the girl he had met and had failed to protect was dead. He didn't care about his past; all that he cared about now was his present where for some strange reason her face kept pestering the countenance of his mind.

A round face with perfectly curved jaws and a pointy, graceful chin which was framed with long, gorgeous auburn tresses.

He remembered each and every facial expression that caressed her face as he teased her. Totally priceless. Being around her made him do strange things he would have never done to a shinigami. There was something about her that made him want to tease her. He loved seeing her reactions. They were so entertaining. He felt a warm feeling attack his stomach, flowing straight towards his chest at thinking back about the woman but quickly pushed away the silly feeling. All she did was amuse him. She was meant for his personal amusement. She was entertaining; a toy; something to play with when he was bored. He shouldn't be feeling such warmth towards her. It probably was his hormones. Seeing that she was so gorgeous and had such a heavenly shape was probably what was making his hormones and in turn his chest feel this way. Yes it had to be for that was the only thing that could explain this strange, foreign feeling.

A loud, agitated sigh escaped through thin lips, his chest suddenly feeling overwhelmingly constricted with that fuzzy feeling once more the more his mind continuously projected images of what had occurred just a while ago. And he briefly had to wonder if he would see the beauty again. Not that he cared, he was just a bit curious as to if they would really meet again. He wondered what exactly perverted things he should do to her if they did in fact meet just so he could see those entertaining reactions.

_Red coloring perspired against womanly cheeks, the owner of the rosy cheeks entire body quivering softly with a soft earthquake._

His lips curled at the image. He could just already picture her reaction. And he had this strange, sudden urge to touch her once again. For some reason, he kinda liked how she felt against his hand. Just right. So perfect.

Ichigo could stay there all day just thinking about her. He didn't have anything much to do afterall and thinking about her was the only thing that was keeping him from drowning in his own boredom.

"I wonder what exactly has got you smiling Ichigo."

Amber eyes went up to meet with familiar, large, raven ovals, a smug look beginning to attack the handsome face of the spiky haired male. "Jealous Rukia?"

Raven brows rose as a slight breeze tackled through raven hair which was cut short at the neck of the owner of the gorgeous eyes as a small, annoyed scowl begun to form across her cute, innocent face. "You think highly of yourself Ichigo. What woman in their right mind would want you to think about them. Such a scary thought if you asked me."

Ichigo give her an amused look. "Really?" And before the short woman who was standing in front of the arrancar could comprehend how it all happened next, she suddenly found herself pinned against the wall with the taller arrancar's face only mere inches from her very own. His breath caressed her lips and the female by the name of Rukia's face begun to burn preposterously with a heavy red; rivaling that of the deep color of blood. "Ichigo what's gotten into you!" she yelled, her eyes bolded and a comical look plastered across her face.

A snickered erupted and the arrancar abruptly took a seat down on the ground besides Rukia, chuckling away as if he was a madman and leaving the woman to only stare down at him with blinking and dumbfounded eyes.

"I love to see a woman fluster when I'm so close to her even though I probably won't get why they react like that towards me and what makes them so red. I really will never understand women. Unfortunately I don't think blushing suits you though! I rather see the 14th division captain's blush than yours!" he laughed, grinning from ear to ear.

Catching herself and instantly changing her clueless eyes to that of a glare, Rukia folded her arms as she penetrated his stoned features with her eyes.

"I'm a woman Ichigo, it's natural to feel fluster when you're so frikken good looking," she softly muttered underneath her breath. If only he knew what his looks could do to a girl. Then again it's best he remains oblivious. She could only imagine what catastrophe would befall on both women and men alike if Ichigo ever became aware that he could in fact get anything he wanted. She had this feeling if he did become aware of this all hell will break lose especially when he's always so bored. A bored Ichigo was already enough to deal with but an Ichigo of seduction was another thing. Rukia felt a shivered erupt all over her at the thought. Scarey. And even though Rukia had no such romantic feelings for her superior, she didn't quite know if she could withstand his seduction.

"…_.Unfortunately I don't think blushing suits you! I rather see the 14__th__ division captain's blush than yours!"_

Her eyes bolded as she remembered what he had just said not too long ago. She would punish him later for insulting her but that part about the 14th division captain was something else totally different.

"You've met the newly appointed 14th division captain so soon Ichigo? Where? When? Did you meet her in your mission to the real world? Don't tell me you've fallen for her."

Folding his hands behind his head as he leaned against the wall, Ichigo found his laughing being turned to that of coldness. "Yeah I met her. And no I haven't fallen for her! Why are you asking all of this especially when it doesn't concern you Rukia?"

Rukia's look morphed into the same expression Ichigo was giving her. "Ichigo, don't fall in love with a shinigami."

The male arrancar rolled his eyes at the crazy woman. "Whatever Rukia! I'm not gonna fall for her."

"Good." The arrancar dressed in a similar uniform to that of the black uniform of the shinigamis but instead it was white turned around, her eyes gazing sadly down below as a recent memory carved its way into her head. "Shinigamis will never accept true _arrancars_. Don't forget that."

An agitated sigh pierced the environment and Ichigo couldn't help but to roll his eyes again at his suddenly weird friend. "Aurgh Rukia I get it! What's gotten into you anyways midget? Aaroniero finally dumped your sorry ass well that's good I hated him anyways."

Rukia snorted. "We weren't even together to begin with asshole!" she exclaimed facing him with her hands on her hips and face beaming with a small pout. "Anyways you completed your mission right?"

"Off course, I've never failed any mission baka!"

She smiled softly at him, turning around and making her way towards the exit. "Well I'm going to take my beauty sleep. Beautiful people like myself after all can't continue being in the presence of the ugly if you know what I mean." She turned around, giving him a fine view of her tongue; the gesture that of playfulness.

"Why you little-"

"Tell me all about you're encounter with the healing captain when I get back."

"Huh? Didn't you just say you were going to sleep?"

The raven head lightly bit on her bottom lip. "Um…yeah I'm going to sleep. Catch you later Ichigo! Don't miss me too much baka!" she exclaimed, running out of the room and slamming the luxurious door shut. As soon as she had closed the opening, she allowed her back to fall against the wall, her head held down as an aura of defeat begun to creep up on her.

Ichigo blinked at the door his long time companion had just exit from. "Weirdo…" he muttered. He slightly wondered what was wrong with the woman. From the time he had mention his meeting with the 14th division captain she just seemed to tune into weird mode. Well she was always a weirdo but she was weirder this time.

Shrugging his shoulders and passing it off for relationship issues or maybe she hadn't had sufficient sex for the month or it was her menstrual cycle, Ichigo allowed his mind to trail back to his encounter with the woman.

"_You won't forget me will you?" Amber within ashen stared intensely at the other._

The hollow allowed his eyes to closed, briefly wondering if the shinigami would forget him. Well he did leave his mark on her but knowing her powers she'll probably reject it. He didn't know what made him do such an act like writing the first letter of his name on her cheek but he just had this impulse to do it and he did it. And if he had to say with all honesty, it looked darn well good on her. That was his gift to her so she wouldn't forget him.

He for some reason didn't want her to forget him… He wondered what she was doing right now. Maybe if he had the time he would visit Soul Society

…and what a visit that will be, he mused.

Bleach 003

"Orihime! Orihime!...O-ri-hi-me!"

"Rangiku-san please stop saying her name repeatedly. Orihime needs some rest ya know."

Closed eyes belonging to the auburn haired beauty in the small, white bed trembled lightly at the sounds of her dearest friends gently intercepting within the tunnels of her ears, tumbling down and sprouting all over until they reached the very foundations of her soul.

"Eh? Tatsuki-chan she's been asleep for like a whole day now! It's time for her to wake up!"

"-sigh- But Rangiku-san, you know Orihime's powers require an enormous amount of reistu to bring people back to life. And from what I was told it was quite a lot of her subordinates that were dead. So I think she really needs her rest after doing all of that in her sealed twenty percent form. It was probably too much for her. I mean she's new at being a captain and all. She's only been like one for what, two years and two years just isn't enough."

"Well that's our Hime-chan! She's simply amazing that's why she like needs to wake up and now so I can shower her with the praise she deserves!"

"-sigh- Rangiku-san if you continue to try and wake Orihime, I will be force to get Hitsugaya-taichou for you."

"What! No~ Is that what you would do to poor ol Rangiku-chan!"

A sigh.

_That's Rangiku-san and Tatsuki-chan's voice._

Closed eyes begun to lazily open, their vision a bit hazy as her eyes stared sorely at the ceiling. _This pink ceiling looks familiar… Where am I?_

Her eyes carefully gaze through her surroundings, the familiarity of the place calming her slightly alert frame._ My room? Is this the very same room, Rangiku-san decorated for me? _The shinigami captain found herself sitting up to get a better look of the place, her vision becoming clearer and clearer the longer she stared at her environment.

"Look what you've done. Now she's awake."

"My Hime!" exclaimed a cheery voice; a strawberry blonde quickly enveloping the now awaked woman into a gigantic hug. This tall blonde haired woman was clad in the normal shinigami uniform except she had it placed on her in such a revealing way that some of her voluptuous bosom could be seen leaking out of the uniform and a pink scarf was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Rangiku-san let go of her, you're squeezing her!" exclaimed the best friend of the woman being squeezed helplessly by what others may call her gorgeous look alike. She hastily jogged over towards the two girls, abruptly pulling the older woman away from the slightly confuse girl who was most likely still now awakening from her slumber.

"Huh? Oh my Hime-chan, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

She blinked, her consciousness still adjusting to being suddenly awake in such a longer time than normal.

Rangiku squealed loudly before trying to hug the girl again but was stopped by the 4th seat of 11th squad. "Aww Hime-chan is so cute! I could just squeeze her forever!"

Tatsuki shook her head, groaning out in annoyance. "You'll do no such thing to her again Rangiku-san. She just woke up from sleeping because of you! She must be tired."

Full consciousness illuminated the ashen orbs of the young woman, a slight look of realization awakening within her as all the images of what had happened before she came to be in this state engulfed her. She had fainted oh dear god! Shehad made her friends worry about her again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Tatsuki-chan! Rangiku-san. I didn't mean to make you two worry." She quickly bowed. "Please forgive me you guys."

"Don't worry Orihime, we're nakama. We're supposed to look out for each other."

The older woman squealed again. "Hime-chan really is so cute!" Tatsuki sighed in exasperation. "Again Rangiku-san keep it down before Ulquiorra hears you. You know he said if we're to stay here that we should be quiet."

Waving away the raven head, Rangiku pouted as she crossed her arms beneath her chest, scowling at the words of her friend. "He is such a spoil sport. He's the only man that has ever resisted my advances. I honestly am starting to think he doesn't like women. He's so boooring."

"Aren't you dating Gin?" Tatsuki muttered beneath her breath. She didn't understand this woman and from the way things were going she probably would never understand her.

Orihime gasped. "Don't say such things about Ulqui-kun. He's a sweet guy!"

Rangiku snorted and this time Tatsuki had to agree. The guy was such a weird, young fellow. She remembered when he was such a tiny lad. He used to follow Orihime everywhere. Wait no, she stood corrected. Orihime use to make him follow her everywhere. He was after all a tiny child when they were teenagers. He was so fragile back then and so lonely, so lost. He was always very quiet. And he was also picked on too. He was such a sad case. She always thought that when he got older his personality would change but she guessed she was wrong. The only thing that changed for him was his appearance. He had turned from a cute, chibi child to a cold, extremely handsome young man. If he didn't had such a personality, she had a feeling he would be a real ladies man. But unfortunately he hadn't changed not one bit and didn't seem like he had any intentions of changing.

"Anyways Orihime are you okay? When we came to rescue you after the hollow had left you fainted on us."

Orihime smiled brightly. "I'm doing fine now Tatsuki-chan, Rangiku-san. Sorry for making you two to worry about me and thank you very much for your concern."

Tatsuki and Rangiku returned the smile. "It's okay Orihime. At least you're all good and healthy now but unfortunately 4th squad couldn't get that cut from out of your face. The reistu engulfing your wound was very strong. Maybe when you get back your full strength you can heal it," the spiky haired female said.

"Cut?"

Tatsuki give her a weak smile before pointing to her face. Seeing where her friend's finger had trailed, Orihime traced her fingers across the line that was carved deeply into her cheeks, her fingers burning heatedly at the reitsu consuming her. Her eyes widen.

This reistu…it was his. That arrancar…She could still feel that arrancar. It was almost like he was there. Like he was everywhere. It was so overwhelming and yet so soft like silk. She could wrap herself all up in his blanket of energy. It was so enticing. Her fingers slowly traced the letter yet again, her face speculated with a hint of wonder and curiosity, ignorant to the worried gazes that were directed to her from her friends.

"Orihime," both women whispered.

Tatsuki glanced over at her friend with a small smile. "Rangiku-san lets go. Maybe we should give Hime some space."

The blonde pouted at this. "But Orihime-chan just woke up. I wana spend some time with Orihime!"

Tatsuki shook her head, outstretching her hands towards the blonde, quickly grabbing hold of the back of her uniform before dragging her towards the door. "Eh! Tatsuki-chan what are you doing? I wana spend some time with Hime-chan!"

"Like I said Rangiku-san, give her some space." Her brown eyes glanced back at her best friend. "We'll see you later Orihime."

The auburn head, still a little dazed at the reitsu mechanically nodded her head, giving her friends a small smile. "Okay. Bye-bye Tatsuki-chan! Rangiku-san!" she waved. And with that, both exited the room, Rangiku's loud protests shredding the entire arena of 14th squad.

Giggling lightly at their behavior, the auburn head forced herself from out of bed, heading straight towards the mirror. And there it laid the letter 'I' marked generously across the porcelain textures covering her cheeks; the letter that he had marked on her. When he had first given her the wound with his sword, it didn't hurt that, that much but when he had used his claws the pain was even doubled than before. She gently massaged the infliction caused by the strange arrancar. Why didn't he kill her? She frowned a bit at the thought. Something wasn't right here. Why were those hollows even in the real world? What were they doing there? So many questions yet there was basically zero answers to any of her questions. Heck she didn't even know why he seemed so familiar and that was something that there should be a clear answer to but it wasn't. His hair was so orange, it reminded her of her childhood friend. Her eyes widen.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Orihime-chan."_

She shook her head. No, there's no way that arrancar could be him. Why was she thinking such a stupid thought? Did she so desperately want the dead to resurrect? Her hero was dead. It was a fact and she had to accept that for there was nothing she could do to change that. He was dead.

Orihime let out a heavy sigh, burying the thoughts of her dead hero and allowing them to dissolve into the smirking face of the arrancar and she felt her cheeks heat up yet again, her heart skipping a beat.

His flesh against her very own burnt holes throughout every inch of her. His touch was so heated, so powerful, overwhelming and sneering with unwhispered words of seduction. She could feel her stomach begin to flutter about wildly as a familiar warmth begun to sketch itself vividly across the boundaries of her heart.

_"You won't forget me will you?"_

Those words...

Golden eyes burnt intensely within ashen eyes,

His heated gaze latched heavily onto her. And if his touches weren't enough to send her body reeling over a hill, his damn gorgeous eyes made her feel all but weak and to melt rapidly like ice. His face; his eyes were so gorgeous and his gaze; that look was making her stomach twirl even more with forbidden sensations; her heart was increasing in its pace; mercilessly pounding against its confinements. She could stare into his eyes forever...

_"You won't forget me will you?"_ She briefly wondered if she would ever see him again. She felt her cheeks color even more, spreading from her chest and trailing upwards to her neck, face and even her ears. Heat was pooling all over her. His vice...so soft, so damn hypnotizing just like Aizen-taichou! She could stay there all day and just listen to nothing but his hot and sexy voice talk no matter what it was those masculine lips spoke, she was quite sure whatever he said could never ever bore her.

Her tongue peeked out of her lips before damping the pink flesh, moistening the once dry skin with its wet, hot liquid. Would she ever see him again? A tiny, tiny hint of sadness begun to tweak with her heart. Would she see that hollow ever again? Would he even remember her when did they in fact meet? Would they even meet again?

These feelings; her body's reactions to him...this was just so wrong. He was a stranger; a murderer. He was made of pure evil. No matter how good he looked, how good he felt, she just shouldn't be acting this way towards him. It was wrong and so disgusting on so many different levels. She couldn't fall into his trap. This was probably what he wanted. He was just playing with her; teasing her. She should just forget about him. Besides if they were to meet again, next time she would have to kill him. It was quite evident after what he did Soul Society would either want him dead or alive for questioning as well as for some experiments. His power was just off of the chart after all.

Her eyes lowered. But... Her teeth gently nibbled against her bottom lip before her eyes made an astonishing heightening. Wait what was she thinking studying about herself, she had to get the paper work done! Paper work! What kind of a captain was she? Failing to hand in the paper work on time! Stupid Orihime! How could she have forgotten about the paperwork! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Quickly running out of the room, Orihime quickly made her way towards her office within the grounds of 14th squad, bursting the door open only to halt her movements as her eyes met with cold, emerald eyes.

"Ulqui-kun?"

A pale face frowned before the owner leaned back against his chair. "What are you doing out of bed onna?"the lieutenant of 14th squad muttered, eyes never wavering away from confuse, ashen orbs.

"Ulqui-kun are you okay? What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?" Orihime exclaimed, ignoring his words as she rushed towards him.

"I could say the same to you onna?" he casually replied.

Orihime sighed exasperatedly before folding her hands across her chest. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Paperwork."

Orihime frowned. "I gotta get my paperwork done too..."

"I've already finished it."

Her eyes again bolded at the statement of her lieutenant. He did what? Ulquiorra never did her paperwork before. What was going on here? Did he hit his head again? "EHHH! You did what!" she yelled.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia are so fun together. I enjoyed writing the scene between the two, simply humorous! What is up with Rukia? What is Barragon up to? Why do they want the Hogyoku? When will Ichi and Ori meet again well I guess you'll just have to wait to see next chapter. Since I'm an ichihime fan, there absolutely has to have ichihime in like nearly every chapter I write so they will meet again in the next chapter, the only question is how:)<p>

R & R I love hearing your comments and constructive criticism. And I love getting reviews. Who author doesn't? But knowing that people are reading also means just as much too!

Do enjoy your day/night?

To everyone it's an I Ichigo placed on Orihime's cheek and my gift to you guys is a much longer, longer chappie than the rest! This is over 5000 words:D Hopefully it'll satisfy your hunger till my next update!

Special thanks to the awesome reviewers:

Yo, shintochick, sasunarulover49, Jaque Weasley, Misha, Nicolee33, nypsy, Ichihime shaz, rochelleteentitan, QueenBlade, Sapphireracoongal, ranipaki, Hime-x-x .

I enjoyed rereading every comment and like always I treasure each and everyone. I love your comments so much that I read them more than once and take everything into consideration as well as appreciate everything that was said. Would respond to you guys but I haven't enough time, and I've decided to take this opportunity to update because there's no telling what could happen tomorrow. My time is very limited now with end exams, no computer and life.

Thanks to:

Hime-x-x, Sil Arion, KatieKittensCat, Ayame0217, luvtousall, nicholee33, Kiana Angel, otogii, Sil Arion, cupcakesrok, Pink Sand Rose, Furi Iki, The Lovely Kaykai-sama, Hime-x-x, chubzchan for either alerting or faving this fic.

Hugs and kisses to all~


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Two Different Worlds(subject to change)

Rating: T+(subject to change)

Genre: Romance.

Pairings: Ichihime. Renruki. GrimmNel.

Warning: Language. Pervyness. Mild sexual situations. Au(alternative universe which means don't expect it to be In character. It will be OOC(out of character)

Summary: She was the captain of 14th division squad; an innocent, kind, gentle soul. He, well he was a Vasto Lorde, planning to rule over Hueco Mundo and to destroy Soul Society. He was arrogant, handsome and for some reason he just liked annoying the hell out of her. Alternative Universe. Out Of characterness.

Warning for this chapter...Cursewords! lots and lots of cursewords...

Authorial Note: Hope no one wants to punch me damn it I updated before the year ended hahaha!

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"And this is why you're so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupidddddd!"

"And you're illiterate! Illiterate! Illiterate! Illiterateeeee!"

"Illiterate? How can you even call an intellectual being like myself illiterate? Do you even know how much men would rejoice to have a woman as perfect and as beautiful as me huh idiot!"

"Intelligent my ass! Perfect, you're barely even smarter than Wonderweiss! And beautiful! The only creatures that would find you attractive is a blind mammal!"

"Aurgh! You are a retarded jackass. I'll have you know that I've won thousands of human beauty contests."

"And out of all of them how much of them were actually nothing but a pathetic dream?"

"Well…majority of them but that's not the point. The point is you are stupid. And I bet you don't even know what the word illiterate means jackass!"

There was a silence then a scratch of the head. She had a point. "Well..."

"I bet this shinigami captain probably finds you totally unattractive. There is absolutely nothing appealing about you!" she exclaimed with a smirk, shaking her head in agreement. Yes he was as ugly as a vile rat.

"Oh yeah if I'm that unattractive why did she blush when I touched her huh midget!"

"Because she was absolutely terrified of your horrendous scent and looks. She was embarrassed to be in your very horrific presence duh!"

"What did you say?"

"Eweeee, don't come any closer stinky! What a tremendous smell! When last did you take a bath boge!" exclaimed Rukia, her fingers holding on tightly to her nose as she mercilessly and sarcastically scorned her friend with such brutality that it was quite hard to believe that the both of them were actually friends. But nevertheless they were despite what many thought.

And yet even though they were friends, it didn't stop the other from verbally abusing each other each and every single day.

"You little-"

"Itsygo…"

The bickering between the two suddenly ceased.

A sob erupted.

That voice…

His body instantly snapped around.

There was a brief silence followed by the widening of his eyes. Nel… Then there was anger molded softly with an expression of concern. Within minutes, the orange haired arrancar was right before the blue haired child."Nel what the hell happened!" he exclaimed, his reiatsu beginning to rise as he saw the diamond crust droplets cascade down her cheeks.

Was this...were those... Tears? Was she crying...

Nel was crying. Nel hardly cried. She was always so happy! So soft hearted, serious at times but utterly fragile that no one dared interfered with the slightly childish creature. So who the hell would do this? Why the fuck was she even crying!

He was so deeply focused on her tears that he had nearly, almost…almost failed to notice something else. Something that made his heart literally jump in alarm. Something that made his face contort in utter concern.

Blood was sprawled all over her forehead.

Blood…

Nel was bleeding. He watched with slow motion as they dripped onto the ground.

And it was only then was he completely consumed with blind rage.

"Nel who the fuck did this to you!" he shouted, eyes bulging out of their frame and face shaking with anger.

There was still no response. And another sob erupted one after the other.

He quickly clasped her shoulders. "Hey Nel! Nel!"

"Ichigo stop yelling damn it! You're forgetting she's a child ya know!" exclaimed Rukia, her face no different from her spiky haired companion, her thoughts no different from his own.

"Itsygo…it's Grimmy and Nnoitra…they're fighting and it seems pwetty swerious." She paused before grasping his clothing, holding on tightly onto his foot. "Pwease Itsygo! Pwease Itsygo! Pwease stop them! Nel don't like when Grimmy fights especially for her!" she cried. Her grip around him tightened, her face buried against the warm confinements of his clothing, smearing hints of blood all over his white attire. "Pwease!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. Grimmjow and Nnoitra…

The atmosphere seemed to still.

With a lowered of his eyes, he gently pulled the elder but smaller and shorter woman away from him.

"Itsygo…"

"Rukia."

"Ichigo?"

"Get Nel to the medical room please." And with that he suddenly vanished from the premises.

"Itsygo…"

Rukia's eyes lowered. "Nel lets go."

* * *

><p>A clash of noises scattered through the air. The sand blew in all sorts of directions as sparks of violence wrecked havoc across the once calm winds. Attacks were continuously being thrown from two people. Two powerful arrancars; one labeled number four, the other number five.<p>

The ground rumbled again at the battle partaking across the dry lands. A battle that was so gore and brutal and so violent that no other arrancar seemed to have any intentions of stopping these two beings; they only seemed to watch on with mere amusement, satisfying their thirst for blood.

Sand splashed about wildly. Body and land had collided.

There was a cold, shrilled laugh. "Face it you worthless piece of shit! You're no match for me! I'm espada number four!"

His long tongue peeked out of his mouth as he laughed making him look like a total maniac.

"Nnoitra…this isn't over!" exclaimed Grimmjow, struggling to get on his feet, eyes blurring with fatigue and wounds all over his skin seeming to expand back further with each movements produced. Both bodies were damaged severely. But the emotions of the two differ immensely whereas one reeked of amusement and the other clouded with rage.

"Really. What did you say Grimmjow?"

"I said this in't over!" yelled Grimmjow, dashing towards the man, making a loud battle cry.

With a tsk, the black haired arrancar drew his blade. "I'm gonna kill you Grimmjow!"

And both prepared to deliver the final attack; an attack that would have determined someone's death had it met with its intended target.

The sound of blades colliding snapped.

A black sword stood between the two weapons along with a seriously, pissed of orange haired arrancar.

* * *

><p>"Eh isn't that..."<p>

"That's that hot arrancar!"

"Appachi, Mila Rose you two are too foolish. That is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"We know that Sung-Sun!" exclaimed both the dark skinned arrancar by the name of Mila Rose and the other by the name of Appachi, both sending vicious daggers of hate at the green haired woman.

The woman Sung-Sung simply laughed at the two women before returning her eye sight to the fight. "Strange...I don't feel any reiatsu from him. He really is a strange arrancar. Not to mention he's kinda...hot."

"There's nothing strange about him Sung-Sung, Mila Rose or good looking about him. He's a weakling and Nnoitra will rip him to pieces. Intervening in a fight! No arrancar does that."

"Appachi. Mila Rose. Sung-Sun," a calm voice said causing for all three arrancars to turn around in surprise.

"Harribel-sama!"

"What have I told you about judging a fellow arrancar."

"But Harribel-sama..."

In a blur she stood in front of the three women, head up, arms folded. Her eyes darted through the sand, halting only when they met with the three espadas. Just as she expected. No reiatsu leaked out from him.

"Do not underestimate that man." She paused, tilting her head slightly to the side before glancing back at the women. "He is Kurosaki Ichigo espada numero cero."

Shock and surprise... followed by slight fear...

"No Way!"

"Impossible!"

"..."

"Number zero but he doesn't even have a number!" shouted Appachi in surprise.

"There's no way he can be number zero," Mila Rose mumbled.

The green haired arrancar frowned slightly. "I always thought he was espada number ten or was just a really powerful arrancar given a fraccion. I had no idea."

Mila Rose scowled.  
>"He looks human."<p>

"Kurosaki Ichigo is the strangest arrancar to ever exist. He has no number and it is only visible when he releases. He has no hollow hole. And was one of the few arrancars who did not need the Hogyoku. "

"How come all the time he was here, we didn't even know that."

"You've never asked. Though it is expected, only few of the espada and a few other arrancars know of his rank."

"Number zero! I can't believe that... But if Harribel-sama says so then it must be so," muttered Appachi, a few beads of sweat trailing down the side of her face. Strongest...but...but I can hardly feel anything from him... Her eyes widened. Unless he's been hiding his reiatsu but...this...this just wasn't right. No one should be able to hide their reiatsu like he could.

This guy was a monster.

Harribel's eyes lowered. "But nevertheless do not ever underestimate him again. Understand."

"Hai."

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!"<p>

"Kurosaki!"

"Grimmjow. Nnoitra," muttered the orange head darkly.

"What the fuck you think you're doing Kurosaki!"

"Nnoitra pull back."

The corners of his mouth twitched into a sadistic smile before a hallow laughed escaped his lips. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! Kurosaki this what you turned to huh! Intervening in someone else's fight!"

"Tsk. Before I agreed to join the espada and you arrancars, I specifically told Barragon and Stark that no one was allowed to pick fights with the people I hold dear to me. That includes Grimmjow and... Nel."

He laughed again. "You really are weird! Hilarious. A hollow with a heart, more like a fucking human," he laughed, grabbing hold of his weapon and directing it towards the other man.

"Nnoitra... you do not want to pick a fight with me. I'm not in the mood," he said coldly.

"Oh Yeah Kurosaki. Just because we chat a few times, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Half lidded eyes watched the black haired man run towards them, now recuperated from the attack that sent him skating back, blade raised, face excited. _Fool. _With a swift swung of his sword, blood violently splashed into the air, a loud scream quickly proceeding afterwards. "Ahh What the...My eyes!" yelled Nnoitra, grabbing hold of his bleeding face. "Ahhhh!"

Grimmjow's eyes widen.

"That was for Nel. Taking advantage of her while she's in the form of a child...that's low of you Nnoitra."

"Ichigo you.."

"Nel found me. You should show some respect asshole! I just saved your life."

"Hmph! Like hell I'd respect you! I didn't need help..."

"You're going to pay Kurosaki!"

"Stand down Nnoitra," muttered Ichigo, pointing his weapon down to the ground.

Unfortunately all of his words went on deaf ears as the black haired man still continued to prepare for another strike. "Nnoitra I said stand down," he repeated but this time more darkly.

Suddenly there was a burst of reiatsu everywhere. The ground suddenly begun to shake and some of the arrancars surrounding the scene suddenly sunk to their knees screaming.

"What the hell is that!" exclaimed Appachi. All three women were on the floor, sweating preposterously.

"That's Kurosaki Ichigo's," Harribel said, looking unfazed by the amount of energy fluctuating everywhere. A small drop of water glided down her forehead. His reiatsu was a force to be reckoned with.

"Impossible!" Mila Rose shouted.

Grimmjow dropped to the floor and Nnoitra soon followed afterwards, yelling out in pain.

* * *

><p>Barragon sighed, glancing towards the brown haired man besides him. "That fool Nnoitra..."<p>

"Ehhh I see Ichigo-san decided to give them a taste of his reiatsu...show off," Stark teased.

"Stark go get the espada."

The younger man yawned. "Hai," he drawled out lazily.

* * *

><p>Chocolate eyes skimmed through the wounds of the man. And he had to wonder exactly what had occurred between the two to have caused them to engage in a battle like this. Was it because of Nel? He knew how much the blue headed male silently adored the woman as well as the interest the other espada; Nnoitra had for her too but still what could have happen to make them fight like this...to the death. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. He was immensely disappointed, that it nearly overpower his anger. Both of these idiots knew how vulnerable Nel was. She wasn't a full grown woman anymore but she was a child; a child that didn't need this kind of bullshit.<p>

He mentally sighed. Stupid Cannibals. He was not expecting to encounter something like this so early in the morning. It was tiring. And Nnoitra, he knew better than to attack any of his friends. Even though he had no harsh feelings towards the fourth espada, he would not allow him to hurt any of the people that had followed him here to the palace. It was a promise. And he had no intentions of breaking a promise.

Nnoitra was lucky that no serious damage had been done and that they were wounds that could be healed.

"I'm carrying you to the medics," he said, expecting a response; some type of curse from the blue haired man but none came. Grabbing hold of the taller arrancar's clothing, he suddenly vanished, leaving behind a herd of arrancars who looked on in bewilderment.

* * *

><p>He had appeared in the hallways of the huge mansion mere seconds after he had left from outside, now tasking himself with trying to help the blue haired man to stand on his feet but the man absolutely, down right refused to be helped any further. "Let go Ichigo! I can handle it from here."<p>

"And you're doing a splendid job getting to the medics Grimmjow."

"Fuck you! Damn it Ichigo! Let go!"

He sighed, face still as grim as ever but nevertheless he complied with the request.

The blue haired man fell to the ground and a few minutes quietly slipped by until he was finally able to stand, blood oozing out of his wounds even more than before. "Damn it."

"Grimmjow what happened between you and Nnoitra?"

"Nothing."

"Was it Nel?"

"Damn it Ichigo! I said nothing!"

"You know Nel came to me bleeding," he spoke but with an air of coldness.

"Tch." He took rigid steps forward, holding onto the wall for balance. Stupid Ichigo. Making him look weak all over again. His hands clenched. He'd had enough of this bull shit.

"I asked you a question Grimmjow."

"And I said Fuck you!"

His back suddenly hit against the wall, throat being held murderously. Amber and blue met.

"I don't know what happened between you three but didn't you promise her years ago that you would protect her after what had happened. Didn't you Grimmjow!? Answer me."

"Itsygo! Grimmy!"

"Ichigo! Grimmjow!"

A forced smile sketched across his lips, his grip on the man slackened and his hand quietly fell to his side. He would deal with Grimmjow later.

"Ichigo you baka!" exclaimed Rukia, punching the man square in the face, sending him tumbling into the wall.

That bitch. Ichigo was just about ready to verbally attack the midget if it wasn't for a quiet voice interrupting.

"Arigato Itsygo!"

His eyes met with her chocolate orbs and he nodded.

Nel replied with a smile of her own. She then turned towards the other male arrancar, making split eye contact with him but the connection was sever as he quickly turned away from the woman, beginning to walk away.

An uncanny silence filled the air.

Everyone's eyes trailed after him, watching until he finally disappeared into a dark corner.

And Nel couldn't help but to feel a sudden sting in her eyes. "Grimmy..." She could feel her heart flutter painfully against her chest. That look... She hadn't seen that look since the first time that incident had occurred. She felt like crying. And she wished with all her heart, she could remove her disability.

The short woman besides her snorted, folding her arms as she glared at the pathway. "What's up with him?"

"Leave him be. Nel are you okay now?"

Her brown eyes averted from the dark corner towards the other espada, teeth gently plunging into the lushness of her lip. "Yeah, it's zhealed now." She pointed to her forehead, giving him a bright, toothy smile. "Good. And-"

He smirked before turning around from the women.

"Stark how long do you intend to spy on us?"

"Stark!" exclaimed Rukia and both she and Nel quickly turned around only to see the second espada leaning against the wall in a sloth like manner. "Was he here all along..." Rukia thought, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

His eyes lazily glanced back at both women and one orange head, smiling when they met their intended target. "Yosh, Ichigo. There's an espada meeting."

"Tch."

"Ichigo-chan you could be a bit more enthusiastic." His eyes beamed with amusement. He knew exactly how much Ichigo hated meetings. Though he could understand why. Those meetings were absolutely booooring.

"As if you sound any different."

Stark scratched the back of his head lazily. "Well that's true."

He turned to the blue haired woman. "Nel, you're Grimmjow's fraccion, could you please alert him about the meeting."

"Hai Stark-sama!"

* * *

><p>Fingers played, lips chewed, eyes roamed.<p>

The heels of the chair now rocked on two feet. There was a humane whistle and her head shook to the melody of the tune. Hands continued to unmindfully play with the stroke brush, teeth chewing against each other in a nervous manner. This was definitely not right… Her eyes roamed through the neat office. It was quiet… A bit too quiet…

She tossed the brush into the air, head rising under its position as she waited for its landing. The brush dropped, standing on her nose and she couldn't help but to giggle at the sudden new piece of entertainment.

"This…is fun!" she giggled, trying to balance the chair and the item standing on her nose. But unfortunately, no sooner had the entertainment begun, no sooner had it ended as the chair suddenly lost grip, clashing into the ground. Her head hit face down followed by a pained, stuttered, "Outch."

And the brush soon preceded afterwards, dropping on the ground on its wooden point before falling gracelessly face flat. Her eyes widen and seeing the wooden brush fall oddly ignited within her a strange sensation; an odd sense of remembrance.

_"Inoue-taichou you have no other extra information to offer on the reasons as to why the arrancar was in the real world as well as how such a being came to be?"_

_Her head shook. ""No Sou-taichou. All I know is that my squad members had encountered a bunch of hollows, adjuchas class hollows to be more precise as soon as they had arrived in reaction to a change of reitsu in the area on my lieutenant's command. They stated that there was no sign of the arrancar at the time of their arrival. Other than that I have no information what so ever on how something like the arrancar had came to be and why he was in the real world. My apologies." The auburn head bowed as soon as those words had emitted from her mouth._

_"I see. Everyone stay on high alert. I now conclude the ending of this meeting."_

His tree made staff collided harshly into the ground, reverberating within the deep foundations of her ears, and pulling her back from the realm of the past.

There was a lowered of her eyes.

The meeting had occurred no longer than three days ago. And about a week now since she had last saw that arrancar.

That arrancar… The image of the man abruptly invaded her mind. Her eyes lazily glanced down towards whatever part of her face she could see where the mark from the man had previously resided, her fingers beginning to trail all over the flesh in a gentle manner. That mark. The arrancar. What exactly was he? Well off course he was an arrancar but did such power even exist among his kind. His power was stronger than some of the captains in Soul Society. She after all did have quite a difficult time in removing it as simple as a small cut was.

But still there's no way such a power could exist especially among hollows. And yet here the truth stood right before her very eyes. She couldn't deny it existed. She had witnessed it firsthand after all.

Was he the only arrancar with that power? Were there others stronger? Or would he be slaughtered before she got the chance to meet him again. Aurgh! Damn it she was not suppose to care about him but she couldn't help it. She cared… more like was intrigued… or so she thought.

There was something about the entity that made her feel all sorts of unwanted sensations; sensations that just left her body in an upheaval state and tingling with affections which were either artificial or genuine, negative or positive in nature. She'd preferred to think as these sensations on the negative and artificial scale, she did not like him that was a fact even though she had a feeling that deep, deep, deep, deep down there was probably something wrong with her conclusion. Why couldn't she take her mind of that sick, arrogant, perverted, nasty powerful, disturbingly handsome, sexy devil? His face was just brutally violating the space within her head, pushing away all other thoughts and making sure that his demand to be noticed would not be denied. His handsome face, that devious, gorgeous smirk just left her body feeling heated all over. And she was forced yet again to remember the interactions both had engaged in; his shameless flirting, his touches. Gosh how long was she going to keep thinking about him; admiring his sexy, god like looks. She needed to stop thinking about him. He was evil. He was a hollow. Something that needed to be saved and eliminated from this existence. She would forget about him. She had to. Why was she even thinking about him like this? They only met once...right?

"O-RI-HIME!" shouted a busty voice, snapping the beauty from the artificial realm engulfing her and causing her to speedily jump on her feet, chair now back on its four feet.

"Rangiku-san?"

"Would you be quiet Rangiku-san or at least please keep it down!" exclaimed a gruff voice and ashen orbs quickly averted their attention only to meet with the scowling face of her spiky haired best friend and her neutral face lieutenant.

"Tatsuki-chan? Ulqui-kun?"

Ulquiorra's lips pulled downwards. "I told them they were not allowed to have un-scheduled meetings with you but they wouldn't hear of it."

The busty strawberry blonde's eyebrows twitched. "Well that's rude of you! We are Hime-chan's best friends we don't need to schedule a meeting to meet her."

"For once I agree with you Rangiku-san."

Ulquiorra merely scowled at the women, eying them with distaste. There was a dark aura approaching and the auburn head felt her body shivered at the intensity of the energy.

Flailing her hands wildly about, Orihime quickly got up standing in between the tension manifested between her three companions. Why couldn't they just get along?

"Um Ulqui-kun, no one has to schedule a meeting with me. I don't mind, really I don't," she said, smiling brightly at him before facing her friends. "So what brings you guys here?'

Rangiku directed a hearty glare at the vice-captain who simply ignored her, taking his leave from the room.

"For a man who's so hot, his attitude totally reeks!"

The spiky haired shinigami nodded her head in approval. He really was in sociable and not to mention had some disturbing attitude problems. How Orihime could put up with his coldness was just beyond her but then again this was Orihime and the auburn head could basically put up with any creature alive. She was far too gentle and too naive and that was what made her Orihime. She mentally smiled at the thought.

Orihime pouted, arms crossing. "You guys are too mean. Ulqui-kun is an awesome guy! You just need to get to know him."

"But even if that is true Orihime who has time to dig up all of that dirt from him just to find some gold."

"It wouldn't be a problem if you cared," Orihime said, tilting her head to the side and rendering the other two women speechless. There was a paused in the atmosphere and Orihime only giggled, shattering the mood into pieces. "Anyways what brings you ladies here!"

Rangiku was the first to blink followed by Tatsuki then there were grins from both females. "We're going to the real world! There's gonna be a big anniversary party between Byyakuya-taichou and Hisana-san!" exclaimed Tatsuki with excitement. "And you know what that means there's going to be lots of drinks! Drinks and more drinks! Gahh I can't wait!" yelled Rangiku with equal excitement.

"Really! Byyakuya-taichou is so awesome and Hisana-san is really sweet. I'm so happy for them. I hope I find that kinda love. Hisana-san and Kuchiki-taichou have been married for thirty years! Amazing!" sighed Orihime, getting ready to enter her dream land.

"But that's not the only good thing Orihime," Tatsuki cut in. "Yup we're going to the real world to get them some presents and you know what that means!"

The fourteenth division captain's eyes beamed with excitement. "Shopping!" Shopping was one of her favorite things to do when in the real world even though she was shame to admit she didn't really like shopping until going around town with both Rangiku and Tatsuki. The two instantly gave her a new point of view on the whole shopping thing especially since they were just so much fun.

"Yup so I hope you got nothing to do today." The elder blonde said, giving her a sarcastic frown.

"Off course! I've got nothing to do so yup I'm free for the evening!"

* * *

><p>"You know what you are to do. Let us get ready to attack," the dark skin man; leader of all hollows stated.<p>

Everyone slowly left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Her back collided with the wall as her widened eyes met with chocolate yet again. "Why the surprise shinigami?"<em>

_Auburn hair fluttered around. This couldn't be. He was here in the real world again and and he looked human._

* * *

><p>Numero- Number(Spanish)<p>

Cero-Zero (Spanish)

boge-fool (Japanese)

I wanna thank all the amazing people who took the time to read this fic, favored it and alerted it and what's not! I really appreciate it:D

This chappie was a more dialogue chap. People have been telling me for a while now I do way too much describing of unnecessary things so I hope that this chapter showed that I cut down on that. Hopefully by the words written you could tell what they were feeling. Hope it made you work your imagination. What do you think?

Special Thanks goes out to the reviewers! You guys with your comments and all really make my day!:D

Misha

SasuNarulover49

lyerlaboys1

ranipaki

Ichihime supporter

kitjos

tokiluv

shintochick

QueenBlade

cutsodeep

nypsy

Naboo

sapphireracoongal

OrihimeKurosakiInoue

aqua-love-angel-13

melnel

Special Thanks to:

panie25, BasmatiNB, nikki500, vfergus ,vinaduhhx3, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, Infinitecity, aqua-love-angel-13, Talita Silva, musicluver707, DeathBerryLover1995, melnel, CaPiTalStoRieS for faving this story.

Special Thanks to:

chubzchan, panie25, vfergus, vinaduhhx3, Forgotten Werewolf, aqua-love-angel-13, Xtremefairy, musicluver707, Princess-of-Fire-and-Ice-44, DeathBerryLover1995, Glory-Haru, Pisces00, CaPiTalStoRieS for alerting my fic.

I deeply appreciate all the support from you guys!:D

Next chapter should be exciting. So we went into the character's life a bit more huh. I can imagine the questions bubbling in your brain.

How did Nel get turn to a child? How the hell did Ichigo get people to follow him? How did both Nel, Rukia, Grimmjow and Ichigo meet? Hisana's alive. O_O Ichigo's number zero? Why the hell is he in a palace as nothing but Barragon's underling if he's so powerful? I wonder if these were what went through you guys mind?

So who wants a speedy update...anyone?

PS don't be confuse of the ending, it'll be explained in the next chapter.

Enjoy your day/night!

R & R anyone? You'll get a specially made, tasty, delicious cookie!

Thanks for taking the time to read.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Her feet rushed through the empty streets of the night.

Something was wrong.

Her heart thumped.

_"Tatsuki-chan, Rangiku-san go ahead without me."_

_"What?"_

_"Hime-chan are you crazy! We have yet to explore all of the great restaurants here!"_

_Orihime frowned at the women, they both knew what that look meant. Inoue Orihime was serious._

_"Orihime…what's going on?"_

_"I'm not sure if I'm right but I had felt a strange reiatsu enter this world but it had vanished just as quickly as it had came."_

_"Maybe it's your imagination," Rangiku sang, beginning to return into the consumption of the luxurious food scattered all over the table. The woman was probably imagining things again._

_A worry look latched itself onto the face of the spiky haired female as she gazed at her friend. "Orihime."_

_"I have a really bad feeling here… I'm going to look for it."_

_"Good, we'll come along with you," Tatsuki said, getting up and ignoring the angered gaze directed to her and the auburn head from the strawberry blonde._

_"Aww but we just got in the real world!" exclaimed Rangiku._

_"No. I'll go alone and as your superior I command you to head back to Soul Society." The captain class shinigami stood, placed a few bills on the table and exited the expensive restaurant without so much as a backward glance towards her worry companions._

The energies of her friends had disappeared. They were no longer in the real world. Good. If what she had felt was correct then she didn't need any of her companions here. She didn't want to have to worry about anyone's safety even though she wasn't quite too sure if this was nothing but her imagination. The reiatsu had only existed for a split second before it had disappeared completely. It was powerful. There was no doubt about that especially when it had disappeared no sooner had it appeared, providing that it wasn't her imagination at work here.

She felt awfully funny. There was this strange feeling tackling the foundations of her chest. Something just wasn't right here.

Her legs turned right and her heart sped up. She was approaching the place where she had detected the entity. Her fingers grasped on tightly to the tiny ball within her palms, licking her dry lips.

It should be somewhere around here.

Where was it…

"You seem to be looking for something shinigami."

Her eyes bulged out of their frames.

That voice…

She instantly ceased all course of movements.

That voice…it sounded familiar.

Like that arrancar she had encountered.

It was a voice she had expected to never hear.

But it was different.

It seemed more humane and much more masculine.

Orihime quickly turned around. Nothing was there. Her eyes scanned through her surroundings. Nothing.

Her heart thumped again. She was surrounded everywhere; at every corner. His reiatsu, though small still held an air of power and control as they engulfed her from every single angle.

"What the…"

"I'm up here shinigami."

Her eyes quickly responded to the comment before any command had been issued to her body. And there it…or he stood on top of the building looking down at her with those amused eyes and that oh so devious grin as the rays of the moon caressed every sculpture of the male. Wait he? He was a he now and not an arrancar.

He looked…different but before she could further conduct her observation of the changed creature, he suddenly vanished, leaving for a surprise look to attack her face, lips slightly parting in the process.

What the…where did he…

Her back suddenly collided with the wall as her widened eyes met with chocolate yet again. What the… His movements… He was fast.

"Why the surprise shinigami?"

Auburn hair fluttered around. This couldn't be. His voice…it was him! It was really him.

He was here in the real world again and and he looked human.

* * *

><p>Raven orbs watched him intently. Many women would do anything for a man like that but unfortunately for them he was hers…only hers and hers and hers alone.<p>

He was patrolling the barriers of sixth squad. His hair was held in the usual pony tail and he for some reason just looked extremely sexier since the last she had saw him. Then again every time she saw him; he just seemed to look more and more appealing. Maybe it was because of her lustful desire for him or maybe she was falling harder and harder for him each and every day. Whatever the reason, she couldn't deny that his appearance had a profound effect in more ways than one.

Her tongue moistened her pink lips as she watched him near her hiding place and as soon as he was close enough, she quickly grabbed hold of him, pulling him into the huge bush and ignoring his surprise gasp. Her lips wasted no time in covering his very own and when he felt the familiarity of her skin against his, his protests were quickly numbed and replaced with him kissing her back with just as equal passion. The two very different creatures stayed like this for long seconds until they finally reluctantly pulled away from the other, and taking the time parted to capture the air around them. His brown eyes met hers and a lazy smile tugged at his lips. "Rukia what are you doing here?" he whispered.

Rukia returned the smile but this time with an eerie trait behind them.

"Nii-sama and my sister's anniversary party are going to be held tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll tell Hisana-san you sent your wishes."

"No need. I'm sure she already knows."

Renji caressed the female arrancar's face. "She missed you ya know and wishes to see you. She's sick Rukia..."

Her eyes hardened and she stood, distancing herself from the arrancar. "Renji I did not come here to talk about my sister's health. I have something to tell you. Arrancars are gonna-"

A roared pierced through the night.

Shit. She was too late.

The attack had begun.

* * *

><p>To say she was stung was an understatement. She was immensely shocked; so shock that all her senses seemed to ignore the light breathing caressing her neck and fluttering of various sensations crawling all over. Her eyes were tightly attached onto his, searching them, studying them. Human… Human? She was still trying to grasp that simple concept. The arrancar before her was human…looked human. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. That's impossible.<p>

Maybe this was a different being. But the voice…his voice… They sounded similar.

"It's been a while shinigami," he whispered, the air of each and every word produced tackling every layer of clothing hovering above her bones.

She swallowed, opening her eyes and looking at him all over again. He had a human face; a handsome, gorgeous face. An oval face formatted with masculine, curved jaws and accentuated with a rounded chin.

Chocolate flavored eyes instead of amber. Smirking human lips. Still the same orange hair but much, much shorter than before and not to mention it was spiky.

Her gaze lowered.

His skin was different. His clothing was different.

His chest was exposed, showcasing nothing but well built muscles rippling across every design of his upper body. And well built he was…

Nicely built…then they dropped, catching his white hakama and trailing back upwards to his eyes. Eyes that glistened with a mischievous look; a look that clearly said I know you just checked me out and I find it quite amusing.

She gawked at him.

"You've forgotten me already?"

Orihime blinked and shifted her face into a blank expression, ignoring how alluring his voice had sounded.

"Who would forget someone like you," she murmured, missing the increase excitement attacking his face. She had no doubt in her mind now. This was the same arrogant creature she had encountered a week ago. But why did he look so? What happened to him?

"I guess that's true, since you obviously find me attractive."

Her lips parted as she stared at him as if he was some kind of mad man. Did he just… This man was…Who in their right mind would be checking someone like him out… She instantly thought back about the nice presentation his overall attributes promoted and couldn't help but to blush at the thoughts. "N-no… I-I d-don't!" Even if she did find him attractive, he for one didn't need to know!

"That's not what your eyes just said."

He chuckled, leaning closer into her and his hand that rested above her head slid down by a few inches. Her heart pounded and she resisted the urge to bolt right away from him. She would not let him see that weak side of her and besides she had a feeling it would be pointless especially when he had her up against the wall like this; almost in an intimate way.

He brought his head down even further, beginning to nuzzle the area intercepting both shoulders and neck. And he breathed in her heated scent, a scent that made him exhaled in pleasure.

She smells good.

Orihime stiffened at the cold contact. Not again… She could feel color ready to burst its way upon her very flesh but she wouldn't let it…she couldn't let it. He didn't need to know how much he was affecting her right now. Petty things like this did not affect Inoue Orihime. "What are you doing in the human world again?"

"No reason." His fingers went up to grasp a few strands of auburn hair, playing with the delicate locks as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"You don't just come into another realm for no reason."

"True. I guess visitor probably come here to shop right?" His hand dropped, returning back to his side and he smirked like the bloody idiot he was.

Her eyes widened at the sarcastic comment. "What! How did you-"

"Was watching you. Did you know I could have attacked and killed you and your friends in an instant before you could even blink?"

A bead of sweat trailed down her face. He could have killed her friends…

But if that were true…why didn't he kill them? "Why didn't you-"

"And since you seemed to be having difficulty in finding me, I allowed a bit of my reiatsu to slip," he interrupted, ignoring whatever it was she was about to ask.

"And you knew I would come."

"Pretty obvious eh shinigami?" She stilled. Just what was this guy.

"You shouldn't have come here."

Ichigo watched as her eyes narrowed dangerously and he couldn't help but to memorize every single sketch of that look; a look that clearly stated she would kill him. A look that made him stir in upcoming arousal. If only she knew the dirty thoughts that were created just because of that single look.

Ichigo eyed the beauty again. She still looked the same except for the clothing. She was no longer dressed in the casual uniform of the shinigamis but instead was now clothed with the clothes of the humans. Simple fitted jeans and a plain, blue off shoulder shirt. Simple but he still found that she looked absolutely stunning.

The very moment he had appeared in the real world, he had first had all intentions of finishing the job quickly so he could head back to Soul Society to cause even more destruction just for the fun of it but when he felt her reiatsu all of that had changed.

He wasn't expecting to find the shinigami here of all places. But she was here which made it all the more better for him. Seeing her again was a pleasant surprise; an unexpected but very pleasant surprise.

He could play with her without disruption unlike their last meeting.

To say that he was excited was an understatement and to say he hadn't felt a tickly prick in his heart at meeting her again would be a lie.

"And why shouldn't I have come here?" A perfect, orange painted eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Because this time I won't go easy on you." Her hand quickly punched him in the face, a spell was chanted and a red blast was directed towards him.

There was a huge rumble of noise. Dust was permeating the entire area. Her feet quickly skid through the dust, eyes searching for something that had slipped out of her hands. Where was it?

"You have a sick sense of humor. I really didn't think that little act was funny at all."

She ignored the voice, still searching for the tiny object. If anyone who had the sick sense of humor it would be him.

Something sparkled on the ground, her eyes locked onto it. She quickly made a mad dash towards it and would have gotten it if the dust hadn't been abruptly blown away being replaced with the scowling, human looking hollow.

His arms laid across his chest, eyes meeting with hers. The connection sent shills to erupt all over her again. Her chest vibrated so loudly that she could feel it beating within her ears. Her body shivered then the place begun to shook.

Knees dropped, struggling occurred, eyes widened, sweat osculated and shock made brutal evidence of its arrival across the countenance of her face.

This power…

Reiatsu consumed the entire arena.

What power. Was this his power?

Impossible. Just by raising his reiatsu he had made her fall in a matter of mere seconds. She shouldn't have fall! Not so quick even if she was within the in-genuine human shell or even if majority of her powers were sealed. She just shouldn't have fall. Surely they couldn't be such a vast difference in his power and her own. This…This was impossible. It was an illusion. Struggling, she raised her head. This man…What was he? Was he an arrancar? Why did a hollow look so human? Why was he so powerful?

She eyed him again and it was only then was she hit with the phenomenal realization that this hollow had an extremely striking resemblance to the hero of her past.

No.

Her eyes grew larger.

He couldn't have turned into a hollow. What…the…

No.

He was dead, his soul was killed. She had witnessed it. Her body trembled and she could feel sparks pulse fervently within her. No… Why! Why did he resemble him?

Why did she now notice this!? Her hands clenched, teeth gritting.

"Who are you! What are you," she breathed out, the weight of the reiatsu still keeping her body in a paralytic state. Orihime panted harshly, the sweat all over her increasing in numbers. Her energy was diminishing and she could feel herself ready to collapse.

Ichigo only grinned at her reactions, dropping his body so that he could be in alignment with her eyes.

"Lets play a game shinigami."

Her eyebrows drew together.

His fingers moved towards her and she had this strange urge to just sprint away in fear. She felt the tips of the orange head's finger caress her forehead, wiping the beads of sweat from her face and tucking a few strayed strands behind her ear. The gesture would have been romantic if he weren't such a sick, perverted creature.

"Call Soul Society and ask them for a release. Even in their state they probably should be able to issue a release for you." The skin of his slender digits meekly brushed the flesh of her cheek.

"State."

He chuckled. "We are going to have a spar. No bankai's allowed and likewise I won't release."

Her eyes lowered.

Catching her chin in between his thumb and index finger, Ichigo tilted her head up. His thumb stroke her rosy lips, jolts of electricity skimming through both entities.

"If I win, I want a kiss and I don't mean the cheeky kind either. You have to participate passionately as if you were kissing your lover or something."

Her mouth fell. A kiss. He wanted a kiss from her. A kiss. She blushed lightly. Wasn't he a hollow! "A ki-kiss...?"

His fingers lingered a bit longer than it should and Ichigo released his hold on the woman, hand moving to take hold of the tiny object laying on the floor. He stared at it the way a little child would stare at something it had never seen before. "So these are the gikongan."

Her throat trembled and all the liquid residing in her mouth suddenly seemed dry. There was a shook of her body. She was just about ready to collapse if he didn't stop pouring out so much of his reiatsu. But she struggled, determined not to be swayed into showing weakness.

"Why…" She couldn't say it. She was tired and all out of energy.

"Ah, let us get to the next part of the rule. If you win I will answer all of your questions; any and every," he breathed out, their faces now only inches apart.

And it was only then did the reiatsu storming around everywhere finally came to a halt.

A deep breath escaped her mouth and she felt her body ready to collapse onto the ground. His hands grabbed hold of her elbows, ceasing her from the fall. Ichigo pulled her closer to him, staring at her with a slightly unusual look before no traces of the expression had remained.

Her head rested against his bare chest and she felt herself burn up at the contact. He felt good. Oh my goodness! What was wrong with her again? Orihime get a grip of yourself, or he's going to take advantage of you. But his skin feels really...and his muscles...

This was not good. She mentally took a deep breath. Orihime focus!

She glanced up at him, watching as the strange look was quickly converted into a boyish smile. His hand caressed her elbows and he gave her a devious smile. "So What it's gonna be shinigami. Play my game or yours."

Her pants were loud and Ichigo merely watched her with the same scorching interest.

"H-How do I even know y-you'll keep your word."

"I will besides you have no choice in the matter but to take my word for it."

"…."

Sighing, he gently released her before he stood. "Well when you've make up your mind come find me in the forest." He begun to walk away from her, holding the gikongan up in the air. "I'll give you this when you're ready."

"Hope you're a good kisser," he muttered so low that Orihime barely almost missed it and he vanished.

She stared dumbfounded. What just happened?

* * *

><p>BTW My focus will be only on this fic so I wouldn't really expect any updates from my other fics until this is completed. It's about time I had a multichaptered, completed fic. Please notice I did now say I won't update any of my other fics, I said you guys shouldn't really expect any updates for them until this fic is completed.<p>

So the chapter was originally much longer than this but I only realized yesterday due to my forgetful memory that I had an essay to hand in Saturday. Then I decided I wanted to expand on certain things but to do all of this before my promised update; Saturday or Friday was basically not possible given the circumstance. So I cut it short. I've got loads of Essays, Case Analysis, Literature Reviews and blah blah blah to hand in and mid term exams are just around the corner.

This chapter was at least 3000 words. Recently 3000 words have been my limit for a week so I'm sure you guys would prefer 3000 words a week than 4000+ words every two weeks or even a month.

Special thanks to the lovely reviewers:

tokiluv, DeathBerryLover1995, ranipaki, Xtremefairy, melnel, Grimjaww, Guest, Misha, Child of the Ashes, sapphireracoongal, nypsy, Innocent Serenity, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, QueenBlade.

Special thanks to:

Fanficlover16000, NobodyEpic, SkyeDonovan, lyerlaboys1, ranipaki, Innocent Serenity, Booklover2526, Child of the Ashes, Grimjaww, SkyeDonovan for either favoriting or alerting the fic!

All of you awesome guys support have been really deeply appreciated! Thank you!:D

Enjoy your day/night!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It took a moment to register what exactly had happened before she blinked repeatedly, confusion still very much evident on her face.

A brief silence proceeded.

Then a rush of questions.

And then a delicate hue of pink adorned her warm cheeks.

He wanted to fight and he…he…

She blushed preposterously.

He wanted a kiss. He wanted a kiss! What kind of arrancar wants kisses from shinigamis. Was this some perverse joke? If so she didn't find it funny but rather utterly stupid. This was absolutely ridiculous! Outrageous! And off course so wrong!

She would never give someone like him a kiss! Never in a million years! Never! Definitely not!

Wait what was she saying! There'd be no need for a kiss because she wouldn't lose and she didn't even accept his request.

She would not participate in this game. She would not…

But…

She paused momentarily, allowing her thoughts to rethink themselves.

But he was willing to provide information for her…if she won. He was going to give her answers if he kept his end of the bargain. She would find out all that she asked.

She would find out about the arrancars. Why he was doing here? Why he looked human and probably his name as well as why he had such a remarkable resemblance to the child of her past?

Everything she ever wanted to know would be answer… Everything…

Small hands tightened against each other, eyes hardening and lips thinning. She knew what she had to do.

She would accept his request. She would win.

Taking her phone out, she stood, dialed a number and pressed the pink device against her ears. "Akon-san, I need a release please. The arrancar is here again…"

Bleach 007

...

...

...

...

With the wind clapping harshly against the material of her clothes, her legs pulsed. There was a swish of movements. Followed by a deep breath and a puddle of sweat.

She was getting closer and closer to the dark presence. Her eyes gazed up, watching intently at the midnight sky engaged by a forestry of green. Ashen eyes lowered.

Behind the cloak of her clothing, her skin trembled and her heart pounded. And as the ground reverberated lightly, the trees shook while the leaves fell.

Strong, powerful reiatsu clustered the land, crashing into any other children of nature's breed before specking the sky. It was fierce but mild.

Powerful but gentle.

Teasing but cunning.

Mischievous and evil.

His reiatsu corrupted everywhere, it sent creatures of the night sputtering into concealment and it made her heart clenched in slight anger. The arrancar had a sick sense of humor and she found it immensely disturbing and unnatural at the same time. Obviously this was a game to him. A game to please his predatory thirst for pleasure. Its ways of doing things left the red head in a stupefy disposition.

After telling her to come to the forest, Orihime was met with the laughable realization that his reiatsu was everywhere on everything! Which meant she couldn't pinpoint his exact location. Could anyone imagine that!

Either he was unaware of what he was doing or he knew exactly what he was doing. Preference be on the latter, at least for her. He was probably laughing his hair out and this made the fourteenth division captain angry combined with the other information she had received earlier.

Everything was just going so wrong...

_"Rangiku fuka-taichou and Arisawa Tatsuki had already alerted me on the rare presence you had felt. Your release has already been issue."_

_"Arigato Akon-san."_

Pants became deeper; louder, Orihime's legs ached and a watery pool of sweat consumed her with ferocious intensity.

_"Orihime-taichou! We're being attack by arrancars!"_

Her eyes tightened closed at the memory.

_"I'm not too sure on the damage we've taken so far but it does not matter at least for you. Your sole priority right now is to deal with the situation presented before you; the vasto lorde. You can heal everyone when you've returned so don't focus on us, we can take care of it."_

_"But…But… Soul Soceity needs me! My squad needs me!" Her voice trembled, eyes widening._

_"Your squad can take perfect care of themselves. Just capture the arrancar that's all we asked.-there was a loud noise of firing and battle cries and screams- What the-"_

_"Akon-san! Akon-san!"_

The transmission had suddenly been sever and Orihime had never felt so much terror and fear scorched her entire entity all at once in such a long, long while.

Those arrancars. They were attacking Soul Society! They were attacking her home…her friends. Her hands clenched. Anger bit on every shed of skin covering her soul. She wanted to head back to Soul Society but…she had an order to carry out. For the sake of her squad she just had to win! She would win. And she would capture him.

Her fists trembled, her heart beating at an uncanny rate.

She was angry.

* * *

><p>Amber eyes observed the running shinigami, lips matured, vigor spiked. Leaning against the trunk of the tree, body seated and supported by another tentacle of the huge plant, arms folded as eyes glistened with mischievous.<p>

It was time.

* * *

><p>Abruptly, beads of sweat collided harshly into the earth, her legs were beginning to reach their climax. Her lips were dry and when she made haste to lick them her eyes met with an all but familiar figure. Halting her maddened dash, pink lips parted as an air of relief finally entered her entire well being.<p>

The trees had ceased their movements. The ground seemed to still and the clouds all but float away, leaving nothing but the barren sky and gleaming moon.

The orange headed arrancar was propped lazily against a random tree, eyes closed, arms crossed and face breeched with an unusual air of serenity. Wind whipped through carrot colored locks, sending strands of his hair whirling in all sorts of directions and caressing every inch of his skin.

And she stared. She stared at him in awe, mouth shaping into the perfect o, heart beginning to pump slightly faster than before.

He looked...

He looked...

He looked...

...handsome...

beautiful...

and secretly so very dangerous.

But peaceful.

His appearance was one of innocence. So innocent that one might actually think that someone like him was a harmless, defenseless creature but she knew better. Oh how she knew better than to think such half-witted thoughts. Even with that beautiful appearance that made her heart almost tickled in a frenzy and face to almost set a flames, she just couldn't bring herself into producing these types of responses.

She just couldn't not when she felt like this. Not when she couldn't stop the conflicting thoughts going on within her head.

Soul Society.

Arrancars.

Capture him.

Betrayal of her heart.

Vivid, heated sensations.

Caused by him.

Anger.

Worry.

Concern.

They were so many thoughts. Too many thoughts.

Too many feelings attached to these thoughts.

They were just too many emotions.

But even if there were so many thoughts and emotions, she allowed her appearance; her expression; her physical attributes to show no signs of all that revolved.

Instead, her external mood changed being replaced with the face of the captain of fourteenth division squad. Serious, calm and powerful.

Orihime straightened her back and with zero hesitancy she begun to approach the male, making sure lots and lots of space remained between the two.

"Give me back the gikongan arrancar," she said coldly.

Immediately, Ichigo peeled his left eye opened, eyes taking in the serious form of the red headed beauty and he couldn't help but to wonder why the sudden mood change.

With a sloppy smile directed at the captain, Ichigo pushed himself away from the tree, allowing his eyes to temporarily connect with ashen.. "Why the mood change shinigami?" he remarked arrogantly. Orihime's teeth gritted, hands squeezing tightly. So tight that it almost begun to draw blood.

She was not in the mood for this. "I accept your challenge so give me the gikongan," she muttered softly through clenched teeth.

His smiled expanded.

Taking the small spherical object from within his pockets, Ichigo raised his hand above his head, allowing his eyes to spare a momentary glance at the item grasped loosely by his two fingers before averting his attention towards the fiery, red head. "You mean this thing in my hand?" he asked innocently that it made her eyes darken at the mockery being played.

"Yes give me it."

He smirked.

With speed beyond her comprehension, Orihime suddenly felt one strong arm clamped around her chest, barely just barely above her breasts, threads of auburn hair fluttered wildly, her face now tweaked in slight surprise.

What the...

Pulling her closer to him, both back and a rough chest met.

And the collision between both man and woman caused for an uproar of heat to pool through her, struggling to gain property of her face and if it weren't for her deep sense of protectiveness towards her home, the battle going on within would have been all but pointless as the burning red would have already had its victory.

However, she absolutely, downright refused to acknowledge these sensations she was getting since meeting the man. Those things were trivial in comparison with lives. In comparison with her home. She would not acknowledge them nor would she show weakness yet again. Her face remained expressionless; plain, blank and unperturbed by the gesture and contact of both skin against skin.

This time anything he did would have zero effect on her appearance outwardly.

It would.

She felt something cold brush her cheek.

Again, his face hovered above her ears, ears and neck being tortured menacingly with his cold breath and she shivered. Oh did she shiver at the contact blazing all over.

Her skin burned.

All the liquid in her throat depleted and the spiky haired male rested his head against a curtain of auburn, squeezing her even tighter against his built frame.

"What's the magic words?" he asked playfully, his other hand dangling the gikongan in front of her face and right hand seeming to enjoy the feel of where his other arm was located. Flat out on her chest.

Her eye brows itched to irk at this game he was playing. And she had half a mind to forcefully pull herself away, despite how pointless that action would be whereas half of her other mind seemed to want to snuggle deeper into his warmth.

Absolutely ridiculous.

She didn't have time to play these types of games. This was so childish. Sighing, her eyes sealed themselves. "Please give me back my gikongan."

Orihime could almost picture that amused grin wrecking havoc across his handsome face and she could just imagine how his pride escalated at his reward.

If only she knew how wrong she was, her words alone just wouldn't, couldn't be able to justify the immense satisfaction he got from his small victory.

"That a girl," he breathed out with amusement.

Lazily, almost intimately, his hand trailed from her chest, trailing and trailing until they finally wrapped around her neck, intensifying the pressure being applied to skin.

Tilting her head up, Ichigo forcefully injected both his thumb and index finger into her mouth, timidly parting both her lower and upper lip from the other and smirking when the tips of his finger teasingly caress the pink flesh.

Her lips trembled, eyes widened and thunder roared through her, trailing from her lips downwards and igniting every single fibre within her. Fire threatened to break free and when she slightly shook, mind still attached to his movements, he took the opportunity to gently push the small, round object into her mouth, fingers quietly grazing against the bottom of her lip and scrapping the side of her chin with wicked thoughts as he pulled away.

When both of his hands had retracted, Orihime felt herself staggered forward most likely due to the unexpected release. She blinked dumbly and she took a speedy glance back at him, eyes returning to the ground.

Slowly, she swallowed the piece of enhanced gum-looking object after she had steadied herself and ignited thoughts. And as the spherical object trailed its way down her body, it left a current of electricity to viciously attack every single organism within its path, forcing both soul and body to suddenly detach itself from the other.

Softly, her feet landed on the ground, eyes closing and her transcendence bringing about a wave of change within the atmosphere. Clouds were beginning to consume the sky. The trees now moved to the melody of the wind and auburn hair seemed to lash out with undefined madness.

Playfully, the elemental entity gently tugged at her clothing; tickling her white haori, clasping her black kimono, teasing her black bow and caressing the silver chain.

There was a breeze of quietness.

Stillness.

Everything had suddenly seemed to die.

Orihime took a deep breath, chest reverberating at her activities of the body.

"Chappy-chan get as far away from here as possible."

"Hai Orihime-sama!"

With her human counterpart beginning to hurriedly distance herself from the scene, Orihime calmly turned around, not bothering to spare the arrancar a moment of her attention.

Her mind felt light.

Another breath emitted from her lips. Her previous thoughts seemed to have receded into the deepest part of her mind. Everything in her head was calm; at peace and clear.

Ashen eyes finally opened and she was met with the bored face of the spiky haired hollow, arms folded loosely across his chest and a wave of amusement lingering everywhere.

She watched as his lips parted, and his course voice spoke heavily. "Shall we begin shinigami."

Nodding, her fingers reached for the material of her black kimono, capturing it within her frail hands and massaging the piece of fabric stapled against her massive amount of chest.

A masculine eyebrow arched and Ichigo had to briefly wonder if she was going to strip. Not that he had a problem with that. It was far, far from it.

Orihime slid the piece of clothing a few inches down, revealing a healthy amount of ample cleavage. And on the skin of her breasts laid a black hibiscus flower, outline with a white, angelic glow.

"Release."

There was a ferocious roar of movements, her whole body was suddenly enveloped in a bath of golden energy. The ground shook viciously as reiatsu fluctuated everywhere; on every single thing. Trees begun to quiver madly, some of its branches and leaves being ripped apart violently from its home. Harsh wind generated by the beauty massacred the entire environment and Ichigo felt his eyes lowered, his feet being lightly forced backwards, the ground underneath being grazed venomously.

Just as he thought. The fourteenth division captain despite her nature was a force to be reckoned with. And if this was her at her release, he could imagine how even more dangerous her bankai would be. A bankai said to rival that of the old man of Soul Society.

Her golden reiatsu spiked, her eyes beaming with the same rays of light energy and Orihime lazily drew her blade. She was not expecting the release to emit so much of her power but nevertheless she was grateful all of her powers hadn't been thrown out. The intensity of it all would have probably destroy the forest and force both the spiritually and non-spiritually aware to fall to their doom. And she had no intentions of being responsible for any causalities. She would not allow her uncontrollable energy to harm anyone.

She would not.

This was it…Her mind was clouded with only one thing.

Not her attraction for the male.

Not his sexy looks.

Not Soul Society.

But on winning this match. She would win. No matter what.

Slashing her sword down, the wind molded with the golden energy seemed to roar loudly at the swipe of the weapon, bringing within it a wrath of power.

The power viciously attack Ichigo and he smirked smugly at it all, his weapon suddenly coming forth into his hands and participating in the same activity Orihime's sword had just produced; slashing down, and a wave of red and black energy attacked the golden light, both being neutralize at the collision.

"Impressive," he muttered in awe.

No response was met as the captain just stood there, her face as serious and dangerous as ever. And he just couldn't help but notice how alluring she looked like that. His excitement now seemed to have evolve and mature at a rapid pace. He was extremely excited. His entire body ached with the tremendous feeling. And his tongue went to lick his dry lips.

This should be fun.

There was another wave of brief silence before the two of them abruptly disappeared with speed beyond anything that had ever been seen. Sparks suddenly spotted the sky, an upheaval of noise sprouting about everywhere at the quick attacks being highlighted repeatedly, appearing and reappearing everywhere. The ground trembled at each attack, the wind trotted all over with immense fear at the power.

Orihime appeared on the branch of a tree and her eyes quickly glance back before her body flew into the sky just as Ichigo had destroyed the tree with his ferocious energy from the black blade.

Outstretching her hand, she murmured a quick spell, a blast of blue emitting from her hands and heading straight into the orange head. It met with its intended target, destroying the tree and causing for a bunch of smoke to obliterate the scene.

Rashly, Orihime turned around in time for another strike done by his sword, her silver blade hitting away the attack before she swung it down diagonally, sending him backwards on the cold air surrounding them. Both disappeared yet again, reappearing and appearing all over the place with each others weapons against the other in all sorts of positions. Bangs of perils and monstrous sounds corrupted everywhere.

Orihime jumped into the air, blade raised and ready to be brought down into the arrancar but he blocked the attack, his sword position horizontally. He smirked at her, her eyebrows arched and Ichigo pushed her sword away, allowing for the tip of his weapon to meet with her throat, halting any movements she may have wanted to conduct.

Then he slashed it down, the woman barely dodging in time and allowing for the salvation of her clothes which would have been shredded mercilessly if her reflexes hadn't kicked in.

Wasting no time extra, Orihime dash towards him, beginning to slash her weapon in all sorts of courses and lines; right, left, diagonally left, diagonally right, up, down, every single course path known to man. And with every aim being executed at him, Ichigo too hit her attacks away at every single route taken by the woman into piercing him with her blade, sparks of their swords collision twinkling menacingly.

She appeared at his side, swiping the weapon up and he quickly jumped backwards only to have to flip over her when she flash stepped behind him, her weapon slashing across. Orihime quickly turned around, bringing her sword down, Ichigo pushing the blade away like it was nothing and slicing his sword vertically, causing for her to speedily move her body to her left. He then proceeded into inflicting another advance at the woman; directing a series of rapid attacks at her where she simply moved to her right or left repeatedly, dodging anything he threw at her.

She conducted a cartwheel, heel clapping into his chin with a powerful forced, pushing him backwards.

Raising her left foot, the red head prepared into kicking the man in the side at his moment of un-guard but Ichigo was smarter and much faster, he grabbed hold of her foot. "This is gonna hurt shinigami but you can heal so I'm not going to go easy on you," he said coldly before twisting her foot with his strength causing for her to cry out in pain. Throwing her down towards the forest, Ichigo directed a red cero at the falling woman, face and flesh being brightened by the red light.

Orihime back flipped, feet landing limply on the ground and ignoring the pain scorching her foot as she too let go a blast of her own. "Kotenzanshun!" Her blades abruptly shattered into six shards, one of them being consumed with a burning rage of golden energy before dashing up into the air, meeting with the red blast. The other two made haste into healing her foot while the other three suddenly turned into a shield a moment too early as Ichigo's blade connected with the golden obstacle. "Shiten Kōshun," she muttered lowly and there was a sudden bright light directed towards Ichigo who dodged the attack in mere seconds before it could pierce his skin.

"Counter attack?"

He grinned cheekily and Orihime glared at him with immense animosity.

"Tsubaki. Koten Zanshun," she muttered coldly, the brightest of the golden shards retreating towards the glowing auburn haired woman. The other 5 shards surrounded her, their form beginning to morph into tiny bodies and Ichigo's eyebrows knitted together at the strange phenomenon.

The brightest shard quickly shifted into a huge sword; the larger version of a butcher's knife and she flash stepped towards him, striking the large weapon across, Ichigo's back bending back in order to avoid collision with the deadly strike. Once again, she swiftly began to lash out at him, and in response, he continued to deflect the attacks like they were nothing.

They were on the same level.

Her eyes lowered.

This was taking too long and none of them were able to throw a direct hit at the other.

This had to end.

Her other pieces of her sword dash towards them, beginning to attack the now surprise arrancar from every single angle, his speed intensifying and blocking every single one of their attacks including those thrown by the female shinigami.

What the…

Orihime thrusted her weapon out and his eyes widen. Shit…he couldn't dodge it.

Drops of blood splashed into the ground. Her chest heaved up and down and beads of sweat made itself known as they trailed all over porcelain skin. He stood there, surprise, with her blade lying against his cheek. For a moment his whole body went still, and then he felt it, a split of pain injecting across his face. Wincing, Ichigo locked eyes with the beauty and after long seconds had passed he finally chuckled.

His hand reached out to grab her face and in response Orihime placed more force into his flesh, ceasing him from his intended action.

"Don't move," she said calmly and Ichigo felt himself begin to become more fascinated with this serious, calm side of the woman.

"If you move, I won't hesitate to cut your head off."

He smirked, slowly reaching out to hold the golden blade. "Is that so?"

"I will!"

"You won't."

An angered expression attack her face and her body trembled. "I'm not afraid to take anyone's life."

"You are. I fought you before. You're hesitant."

Her lips parted at his words. "…what…"

"Besides you can't kill me."

Her face straightened, reverting back from their momentary production of emotions.

"I win, give me my answers."

"You haven't won. The only way either of us win is if we get the other's back to hit the ground."

"WHAT!"

Ichigo smirked before forcefully taking the sword away from her and Orihime glared at him. "You lied!"

"No I didn't lie. How can you win if I can still move," he said, pelting the blade far from the two of them.

Orihime let out a battle cry, sending a punch straight towards his face only to have it almost instantaneously stopped as his hand violently grabbed hold of her fist. "No need to get upset shinigami. If you're really the stronger one, you shouldn't have any problems getting me to my back." Again, Orihime glared at him, aiming another kick to the shin and he proceeded to blocking it with his knee.

Moving her hand, she prepared to slap him in the face and he quickly hit her attack away before grabbing hold of her neck. "Lets end this."

Half lidded chocolate coated eyes met with ashen.

His reaitsu begun to increase, making the whole place begin to rumble.

Not wanting to be submissive and categorized as inferior, her reiatsu too went wild, both beginning to battle with each other in showing who was the most dominant of the two.

His hold on her neck intensify and Orihime quickly kicked him in the face, bringing her feet over her head and landing on the land once again when the surprise attack disable him, allowing her to break free.

"Koten Zanshun!" The golden energy source came flying towards Ichigo colliding with him and sending him flying back into a stack of trees.

Noises created from the crash resonated into the cold night, the golden piece returned with haste towards its master, beginning to shift into a normal yet sharp sword. And it was at this time did Ichigo suddenly assaulted the woman, her sword going up to meet with his.

Her teeth gritted against each other as she felt herself being forced backwards, the trees breaking at the contact of her skin and her jaw ticking at the pain erupting. Over fifty trees had been ripped apart. And when he had quickly pulled the blade back, preparing to deliver a blow, Orihime quickly jolted, feet running across the herd of trees and body tossing into the air until she anchored behind the male, ready to strike him down. With a rapid, unexpected turn Ichigo twirled the sword, tossing her back into a tree followed by his black blade.

Her eyes bulged out of her frames and Orihime quickly ducked in time just as the weapon pierced the tree, specks of the wooden plant fluttering to the ground.

A tsk escaped plush lips, her hands clasped the hilt of the black blade before she charge towards him, beginning to use both his and her weapon as she aggressively begun her onslaught. Advancing him from every corner, flash stepping at any side of him for each strike she produced.

Her sword struck.

And his arms and fists shielded.

He rotated his arm, twirling her blades around before he threw his palm forward, ready to connect with her chest but he paused, glancing up at her with eerie eyes and he smiled at her before capturing her chin and sealing her gaping mouth shut.

"Give me my sword shinigami."

"No," Orihime breathed heavily and his eyes glinted with mischievous.

"You sure you wanna play this game shinigami?"

"I'm going to end this now."

"Hm."

She kicked him harshly in the guts, sending him skating back across the dirt before she sent his sword flying towards him. They both preceded in hand to hand and sword to sword combat and before Ichigo knew what had happened his back suddenly hit the ground and he felt something heavy pressed into his stomach.

His eyes trailed up a thin waist, flat stomach and flawlessly, large, heaving chest, lips maturing in vigor at the position the woman hovering above had them both in. She was sitting on him, blade raised, eyes deadly.

And their eyes met, the sparks beginning to ignite all over again.

As her round orbs shut, a deep breath escaped shivering lips and she pushed her blade forward, aiming it at the face of the powerful espada.

Wrapping his slender hand around the tip of the blade, stopping her advance, blood begun to draw, slithering across the shiny object and dripping softly onto his chest.

"You don't want to kill me shinigami."

Her eyes tweaked opened and her body softly tremble at the conflicting thoughts breeching her mind once again. Half lidded eyes gazed. Staring into the depths of his gorgeous eyes. And he took the opportunity of her daze form to gently flip the woman onto her back, changing positions with him hovering above her, knees engaging her at either side of her frame.

"I win."

"I know."

"Are you a liar?"

"Not really but I will keep my word shinigami," he breathed, the air tickling her face in a sleazy caress.

She panted softly, while his eyes watched with interest at the way her chest moved.

Her lips were parted and strands of hair laid against her sweaty cheeks and watery forehead.

She really was beautiful and for some strange reason looked awfully familiar up close...

Familiar...

So...very familiar...

With her auburn hair, large, full, round eyes and innocent face.

And he stared, he stared at her in concentration, recognition beginning to eat at his very flesh.

Auburn hair.

Large, full, round eyes.

Innocent face.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her pleasantly serene voice and he returned his focus back onto her eyes.

Ashen eyes. Familiar ashen eyes.

Ashen eyes that he had forgot. Or...

"You didn't attack me not once with your hands, why did you go easy on me? I thought you wanted to win." Her eyes lowered and he chuckled.

"If I'm not correct weren't you also holding back." He paused, watching as her gaze flickered towards the sky, avoiding his stare at all cost. "Besides I was trying to prove a point to you plus I'm sure you already know I was observing your movements. But I have to say I am shock. For a female shinigami you are by far the most weird and powerful female I have ever come across."

Ichigo smiled at her, staining her face with the tips of his bloodied fingers as he softly grazed her cheek. Folding his index finger, he pushed her chin up with the powerful knuckle, forcing for their eyes to collide, electricity weaving through both entities.

A soft blush corrupted her cheeks and her heart thumped harshly against her chest. "I wonder why your heart's beating so fast shinigami."

Her eyes narrowed and with a powerful shove, she forcefully changed positions, tossing him harshly into the ground, sword against his throat, bottom sitting comfortably against his chest.

"Give me my answers."

He smirked that devious smirk yet again, folding his arms behind his head as he lightly raised his chin, appreciating the view and feel of the powerful captain against him.

Now that he thought about it. He could see her breasts really good from down here. He chuckled mentally.

"I'll answer every question you want, provided we stay like this."

Orihime's jaw clenched, eyes sending daggers at him. "No."

"...Then I won't answer."

"You're a liar! I should have known better than to trust a hollow!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her words. Seriously did she really consider him a liar. He would keep his word. Even though he was no exception to the art of lying.

"Just ask me the damn questions shinigami. Surely since you're so mighty and powerful something as trivial as this shouldn't bother you. Don't you have sex in positions like this?"

Her face blazed red. "I'm not bothered! AND Sex!" she screeched in mortification, ready to stand back up but his hand planted firmly around her wrists, halting her in the process.

An eyebrow rose. "So you've never had sex?" There was that mockery yet again. That amusement...  
>And she felt herself heat up in the process.<p>

"That's none of your business! And why are you doing here in the real world? Why are arrancars attacking Soul Society?!"

Smiling, he let the topic slide-there was plenty of time to annoy her- as he leaned his head into the ground, putting on that innocent yet bored expression. "I was here looking for a particular artifact. As for arrancars they're also looking for something in Soul Society."

"What are they looking for?"

"I dunno," he muttered, releasing her wrists, eyes never wavering away.

"How could you not know!"

"Because I don't. Besides shinigami, you're forgetting I let you win, I really don't have to answer your questions ya know."

"Then why'd you let me win? What was the purpose of this game?"

"Shinigami you're too naive. Everyone lies. It's normal. For all you know I could just be telling you anything." His eyes pierced her hardened, cold ones and he allowed an amused grin to spread across masculine lips. "I'm just playing with you shinigami. Only certain arrancars were told what exactly they were looking for. Fortunately I wasn't told much just to come here. And if I spotted you to observe you."

"Observe me... why?" she whispered, hair whipping in the wind.

"You could be a threat."

"A threat?"

"Yeah, you reject and create stuff or something like that. You're dangerous."

"..."

"Shinigami, don't get so serious! We're not going to kill you or anything."

"Tsk."

"This topic is getting really boring, aren't you going to ask me any fun questions. Like my name? What I'm ranked? Have I ever had sexual interactions with females? Kiss? Am I a good kisser? You know those sort of questions would be much more fun than this."

Orihime rolled her eyes, intensifying the force of her blade.

He was absolutely unbelievable.

But nevertheless she stared at him, she stared at him despite how uncomfortable and comfortable she was. She just stared at him, long and hard.

And she was strike with that familiar realization yet again. He really did looked like him...everything like him. Licking her dry lips, her mouth opened. "How...how did you become..." She shook her head.

No, it wasn't him. It wasn't. An agitated sigh emitted and she quickly stood up, only to find herself being launch into the lap of the devious creature. And she blinked. She blinked and she blinked. "What are you..." But before she could say anything, or feel anything, emotions wise she was cut off by his lips suddenly latching onto hers. And for some odd reason, her world seemed to melt away. Everything she ever knew seemed to corrode.

And all that existed was her, the forest and his lips.

An arrancar and a shinigami.

To be continued!

* * *

><p>I changed something within the story. Orihime's been a captain for ten years instead of two.<p>

As usual everyone's support is deeply appreciated and as always makes me feel extremely happy. Thanks for the best wishes in my exams and what's not:)

Special thanks to the awesomey reviewers:

Misha- Ha you're my first reviewer! Yay~That's really lovely to hear~Your support has been really deeply appreciated. Thank you! And you do not have to wait any longer. And Yes I will finish it no matter what! Kyah! :D

aqua-love-angel-13

kitjos

melnel

Grimjaww

DeathBerryLover1995

FireCat411

Innocent Serenity

RainingLight1

Child of the Ashes

sapphireracoongal

NobodyEpic

tokiluv

Xtremefairy

QueenBlade- Je suis content que tu penses ça! Votre soutien est vraiment très apprécié et j'aime avoir de vos nouvelles! J'ai utilisé google translator pour traduire pour moi, donc j'espère que c'est exact: D Mais oui merci beaucoup! Et j'espérais que vous apprécierez ce tout autant!:D

OrihimeKurosakiInoue

Kat- Oh dear please don't threaten me lol! Gosh Well I hope that this particular chapter met your expectations since I was really hesitant about it and all... You waited long...oh my I'm sorry! But hey at least I'm back and giving you guys some really speedy updates. At least I think it's speedy...hm! Your support is really deeply appreciated and really great to hear! Thanks a lot!:D

Special thanks to the awesome favers:

Foxfire32, lordmeciel2009, Balmung-1993, Mas2009, ChyldofAnubis, Danica Loy, silvertwilightgemini

Special thanks to the awesome alerters:

Foxfire32, Mas2009, ChyldofAnubis, Danica Loy

Also special thanks to all those who have placed me as their favorite author or on their author alert list. I most definitely was not expecting such love from you guys and even the reviews and support for all my stories. There were really a pleasant but happy surprise! I practically shed tears of love...yeah I'm dorky like that.

Who loves a powerful Orihime! I absolutely do! I hope I did good on the fight scene...?what do you guys think...-nervous-

And yes I am holding back on you guys. I wrote over a thousand words for their fight and I wanted to continue but decided against the idea because they are going to fight again and a bit much, much, much more...*sneezes* no spoilers. Plus this is romance not action... but hey who cares~

Leave your comments? Wanna hear what you lovely guys think about it?

Thanks for taking the time to read! It was deeply appreciated!

R & R

Enjoy your day/night!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_No, it wasn't him. It wasn't. An agitated sigh emitted and she quickly stood up, only to find herself being launch into the lap of the devious creature. And she blinked. She blinked and she blinked. "What are you..." But before she could say anything, or feel anything, emotions wise she was cut off by his lips suddenly latching onto hers. And for some odd reason, her world seemed to melt away. Everything she ever knew seemed to corrode._

_And all that existed was her, the forest and his lips._

_An arrancar and a shinigami._

For a moment, everything went still. The once dashing wind, glittering moon, roaring forest all but seemed to vanish under the weight of his lips. She was shock, too shock to even move or even conduct a reasonable analysis on what the heck was going on. What was going on?

Nothing seemed to process, nothing, not even her name. Just his lips. His lips, rough and harsh and pushed forcefully against her very own and his hand-oh his perfectly sculpted hand- his masculine, powerful hand firmly held her face, hailing no room for any movements of denial.

Incredulously breathless. That was what she was feeling and when his other hand, the hand wrapped around her waist tightened, she swore her world-his world all but shattered.

His skin burned, blazed and erupted in a feverous roar of sinfully carved lust. Her lips were just as he had imagined no scrap that it was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. They were so rich, so full of life and tasted of the sweetest, organic luxuries that could have ever garnished the earth.

Fuck.

What in this names world had possessed him to do something as wild and as outrageously good as this?

Was it because of the way her lips moved? Was it the way her body felt sitting against his stomach or was it the position she had locked them both in? Perhaps it was the way her face contorted when she was angry.

Or maybe it was because he found her huffing and puffing extremely, fucking sexy. Or perhaps…perhaps it was the way she looked. So fuckable or for a better term kissable.

Whatever the reason, he couldn't resist the idea of kissing her. It felt natural and for some strange reason right. Just watching how her cold eyes glared at him and how her mouth framed every single word left his entire being yielding for un-divided attention and so being the man he was, he wasted no time in taking what he rightfully deserved.

She went rigid against his form; hesitant and he watched deviously as her eyes grew. No doubt was she surprise at what he had done and no doubt was her mind contemplating on what to do next. Obviously she needed a little direction and so like the gentleman he was, he bit into her bottom lip. Instantaneously, a gasp escaped her mouth followed by his tongue plunging into her.

Then he was on her, marking and caressing every single thing occupying that pouty mouth of hers and he felt, fuck, did he feel spanks, shocks, tsunamis, earthquakes of electricity bolting through him.

He could feel it. His predatory thirst was intensifying and the position they were in, especially when she was sitting on his lap so comfortable didn't help to sooth the raging situation either. Every part of him was ignited. He was alive. Fire enveloped him. A fire that craved the soft taste of living flesh and he pressed into her, his chest and her breasts meeting even further.

Locking their mouths even tighter, all space that might have existed between the two were suddenly eliminated. As his hand trailed along her waist, briefly touching her hips, they landed firmly against the huge, black bow.

His body ached for something more, ached to touch, to feel more and the predator within him seemed to all but shatter whatever walls of control that he may have had. The heated sensation consumed him, pushing that other feeling of something warm, something reeking with agile happiness; glee down to the deepest pits of his heart as it allowed the sensation of pure, raw, uncontrollable lust to take over.

And before he was given the opportunity to take it any further, a shrilled laugh of mockery scattered across the night. There was an inexplicable hue of aggressive silence preceded by the intervention of the scampering leaves. Roaring ferociously, the wind- the playful elemental entity- gracefully corrupted the orange hair before caressing the flesh of both the dead and the alive.

Slowly, lazily, his once full eyes begun to forge into a savage reflection.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Reluctantly, he released her rosy lips, leaving the woman breathless and shaken far beyond her wildest dreams.

Chocolate met with blue and Ichigo felt his wave of lust being quickly being out done by the emotion of annoyance and anger.

He was so perturbed with the feeling of soft candy and the sweet, gorgeous aroma of flowers that he had failed to notice the blue headed man approaching the vicinity. His day just went from annoyed to deadly to great to worse. And he had no trouble in expressing his fond, intense hate for the espada through the attributes of the flesh.

His grip around the captain slackened and a glare was thrown viciously towards the blue headed man. Unfortunately, such a gesture had little to no effect on the unwelcome creature. In fact the man still continued to remain there, arms folded, teeth highly visible and face undeniably amused.

"So this what ya been doing huh Ichigo? Running around with shinigamis."

"Grimmjow." He paused, "…don't anger me," Ichigo said coldly, their eyes sending shots of animosity at the other.

Tension.

Amusement.

Coldness.

And yet something more.

Something uncomfortable.

He scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"We've finished what we came for and I came to get you since you're so responsible and all and this is what I find you doing. Tsk. I'm heart-brokenly amused."

Almost instantly, Ichigo stood in the air. His face bore that lazy expression of utter boredom and Orihime barely just barely caught herself from falling face flat on the ground at the abandoning of his warmth. Her lips were still parted and the wind seemed to mingle with auburn, trying, pleading to lull the confusion into something else…something sweeter.

Opening the gate to his world with a graceless flick of the hand, the orange head spoke breathlessly, "Come. We're heading back."

"Eh? So quickly and the fun's just beginning. Please don't let me intrude on your fun oh mighty one," Grimmjow laughed, gazing down at the auburn haired beauty.

He paused.

Then a brow arched and he grinned senselessly.

"No wonder you couldn't keep your hands to yourself she's fucking hot!"

"Grimmjow."

"Shaddup! I'm speaking."

Taking a few steps towards the recuperating woman, the blue headed arrancar suddenly found himself halting as he saw her reach for the sword and he just couldn't help but to laugh yet again at the irony of it all. "She's a captain. This is just too good."

A growl erupted and Ichigo abruptly used sonido to bring himself standing face to face with the hollow. His hand quickly reached out.

"Do not anger me any further Grimmjow," His tone was dangerously dark as his grip around the collar of the espada intensified.

Colliding with ashen, chocolate eyes lowered before both bodies suddenly vanished, the hole within the air abruptly shutting and Orihime suddenly felt her head whirling with an abundance of confusion.

And all she could do was to blink dumbly.

What just happened?

And just like that, after he had kissed her, he was gone, leaving her emotions in an upheaval. There were no words, no nasty perverted comments. Nothing. He was just gone. Something splashed about wildly within her stomach, circulating around her beating heart. This feeling…

She grasped on harshly to the clothing of her chest, pleading, begging for her poor heart to just stop, to pause, to allow her to think. Instead she only became worse.

And this feeling.

Why was her heart beating this way?

* * *

><p>There was a roar of the wind and then there was a scream from the sand. Through the thin air, something snapped opened. A hole then suddenly it was gone, leaving nothing but two very intimidating creatures of the dark.<p>

His knees were on the ground, mouth still eerily amuse. Obviously he was still amused at what he had just witnessed and obviously he cared not for the deadly aroma engulfing him. And who was he not to be amused! This-This man standing right beside him, though detached and unemotional right now had just made out with a shinigami. A captain class shinigami. For fuck's sake this was just too good to be true and he couldn't help but to erupt in a fit of wicked laughter. Even though he knew he shouldn't, he knew he shouldn't anger the man any further but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't help it. Not when this was so funny.

Taking a step forward, Ichigo paused momentarily, inclining his head and cruelly eying the blue headed creature. "I am not amused, Grimmjow," the espada muttered darkly. His voice was low, hoarse and laced with that gentle breeze of the devil's wrath.

"I'm so sorry I interrupted your love making, oh mighty one." With each word articulated, a cackle erupted followed by a malicious grin of derision.

For a moment, Ichigo tensed and then he was smirking, eying the man with such an intensity that it made the espada shut up almost instantaneously.

"Love eh?" the arrancar murmured as his amber eyes narrowed onto the ground, briefly interested in the word though he highly doubted that he was feeling such an emotion or was he… More like lust and lust it was indeed.

After all he was just about to get laid with a beautiful, powerful woman who obviously wanted him just as much as he desired her and to be interrupted especially when his entire being was now left in an upheaval made him want to-want to.

Fuck.

The point of the kiss was for it to transcend into what the humans called love making without love being in the equation. After all he couldn't just tell her that he was sexually attracted to the woman and had merely sought to gratify such fervent desire. No, he would be stupid to do such an act especially when she was just so weird and surprisingly illiterate in the field.

His reiatsu rose dangerously high for a moment before disappearing completely and he sighed softly when he realized that his dreams would have to suffice for now. Even with that it still wouldn't be enough to satisfy that thing residing in the deepest core of his soul. Visiting either Soul Society or the human world never seemed more enticing.

"Mind explaining what ya was doing with a shinigami of all creatures."

"I see no problems with playing with shinigamis."

"Falling in love aren't we."

He frowned, eyes lowering, amusement tattling. "Do you really want to lecture me on the emotion when you have yourself to deal with, Grimmjow."

The sixth espada's eyes widened, body tensing and his hands clenched into murderous fists. Then he breathed deeply, "Shut up."

Ichigo's face softened and he smirked as he once again eyed the man with a slight peek of interest and his brows rose, if ever so slightly in curiosity.

"He disrespected Nel. That int't no love in the equation, Kurosaki."

"Then what is it," responded the man, still amused.

"…" Gritting his teeth, his jaw clenched. "I ain't gotta tell you shit Kurosaki."

"Itsygo! Grimmy!" exclaimed a voice and both espadas turned only to be met with the figure of a running Nel and a cool Rukia who was leaning idly against the walls of the palace and gazing at both of them with a bored, slightly, unreadable expression.

Ichigo frowned for a second when he noticed the unusual look. Immediately, he knew something was wrong with her. Did attacking Soul Society not go as plan? Mentally, he scoffed. Though the idea seemed highly authentic he doubted its validity. The blue headed espada made sure of that. So then why the chosen expression?

With a sigh, he abruptly pushed the subject away from his mind. He trusted Rukia. If it were anything of importance, she would tell him despite how terrifying it may seemed. She always confided in him with her fears and other retarded, uninteresting topics despite his inability to grasp, at times the meaning behind some of these topics. Sometimes he found himself wondering what was the purpose of even coming to him with stuff like that but she was Rukia and she was with him from the moment of his birth. She trusted him as to him her despite their eternal fury of non-stop arguments.

"Ichigo! Grimmjow. Welcome back." When the words left her mouth, they seemed forced, lingering with a hidden emotion, one he could not place.

Deepening his scowl, he realized that Rukia was trying very hard to mask some emotion. Pain perhaps, hurt? But he couldn't tell exactly what it was. And though he hated to admit it but she was always the better one when it came to this emotion thing. She could disguise her emotions so effortlessly while he on the other hand, well lets just say he wasn't as gifted as her, never mind skilled or even remotely talented in the trait. However, he'd like to think he wasn't as bad as this retarded idiot beside him. It was him after all who got into a fight with Nnoitra because of his emotions and Ichigo had this strange feeling it was over something ridiculous.

Averting his gaze from the raven head, his eyes landed on the blue haired female who was examining Grimmjow in utter curiosity, neither attempting to say a word. And here he thought they were on mutual terms. Irritated, he sighed.

"Grimmy how did it go?" she asked finally, and the anxiety in her voice didn't go unnoticed. For a moment, the fiercer, taller man folded his arms, his eyes staring deeply into the arrancar's eyes then he looked away, eyes landing on anything that wasn't her.

"I did my job," he muttered gruffly and she smiled in return, teeth showing. "I'm...really glad Grimmy wasn't h-"

"Besides looking for this thick headed retard took up most of my time."

Blinking, the child tilted her head, lips forming into the perfect o and Grimmjow found himself becoming- Shaking his head, he grinned senselessly.

"Whyf wouldst youf haf ta lok for Itsygo?"

Wickedly, his mouth widened. "Cuz he was too busy making out with some shinigami captain."

Immediately, her eyes bulged out of their frames and Rukia glanced back at her superior in utter surprise. "Ichigo..." A drop of water cascaded down her cheeks as a frown swallowed her once contented face.

"Eh Really!" asked Nel excitedly, interrupting the orange head from his thoughts. "What?" He blinked consecutively when he noticed Nel drooling and staring at him like she wanted to pounce on him and Grimmjow couldn't help but to laugh at that ridiculous look.

"Itsygo got laid?"

"WHAT!"

When he heard the laughter from his male companion, he growled in resentment before pelting a few murderous daggers at the man.

"Ichigo." He paused, peering up at the woman who now looked disturbingly serious. Then she continued, "This isn't that female captain... What's wrong with you Ichigo," the woman scolded and Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. To say that he was surprise was an understatement. The woman before him had never once lowered her voice and had never once spoken to him in such a manner. She had never spoken to him so seriously, so dangerously dark; deadly and for some reason, all he could do was stand there, gaping at the woman in utter astonishment. Then he prepared himself to reciprocate the cold words. "What the h-" However, Grimmjow suddenly took the opportunity to speak, ceasing the brewing tension.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not in the mood to hear you two."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "What did you say?"

"I said shut the fuck up."

"Repeat that again," muttered the arrancar menacingly.

"Didn't you hear me? I said shut up."

And Nel begun flailing her arms at the upcoming hurricane. "Ne, Itsygo, Grimmy, don't you guys have a meeting right now?"

"Hmm," Ichigo looked uninterested where as Grimmjow muttered, "Shit."

"Pwease get goin bfore Star gets mad at you."

"I'm going to sleep," Ichigo declared and Nel give the other arrancar who was just about to agree a pleading look. A look that he knew he couldn't say no to. He muttered a curse before grabbing onto the hair of the espada. "Come on Ichigo, you heard my fraccion. Do as your told, slave." The slave part was said with such devilish delight and such wicked mockery that Ichigo was just about ready to verbally lash out at the man when they abruptly vanished from the vicinity.

And Nel smiled thankfully before turning to Rukia, giving her a slightly concerned look. The arrancar's change of mood wasn't missed especially by her. She wanted to say something, to ask what was bothering her but only the words of, "Lets go wait for Grimmy and Itsygo," escaped her mouth and she berated herself for her incompetence. That was not what she had intended to say but the mood was killing her, clenching around her throat and eliminating any amount of air.

Long lashes fluttered close then a slow nod of the head was conducted by the woman as she entered the palace with the playful arrancar at her side. She was furious.

What the hell was he thinking!

A shinigami. That shinigami. That woman. Her scowl deepened and she squeezed her lips tightly against the other. No...Ichigo...Ichigo was heading down the same path as her.

In her mind, a fragmented memory of what had occurred not too long ago resurfaced.

_"What the hell is going on Rukia!" exclaimed the red head, unsheathing his sword and preparing for battle but Rukia grabbed onto his arm, pulling him closer to her. "Renji, I'm sorry, I came to warn you but...but..."_

_"Rukia I have to go. They're attacking Soul Society! Why are they attacking Soul society?" he yelled. _

_When he realized that she made no move to respond, he softly clasped her shoulders, giving her a light shake. "Hey! Hey!" With another yell, blood suddenly splashed into the air and distantly her world and her heart suddenly seemed to all but vanish under the hot, fiery touch of the red liquid. N-No.. Oxygen. She gasped for air. There was no oxygen. _

_Suddenly, she couldn't breathe.  
><em>

_No, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't exhale. she couldn't inhale.  
><em>

_Her eyes widened, throat becoming undeniably dry then her lips parted. "R-Ren-" Then she felt it, a cough of blood emitting from his mouth and landing harshly onto her face. "Sh-shit," she heard him stuttered and her heart never seemed louder._

_Thump._

_Something was stinging her eyes. _

_Thump._

_This feeling. _

_Thump._

_Water, and more water stimulated. The guilty rage of pain violently ripped through her, dissolving any mist of anger. _

_Her fault...  
><em>

_Thump._

_This was her fault. That was the first thing she was able to process. Her fault, this was her fault. All her fault.  
><em>

_More water stirred, gathering behind the huge orbs of her black eyes._

_Even though her lips were opened incredulously, nothing dared left her mouth. There were no words and no movements. She was too stunned to do anything. In fact she didn't even know how to respond. She didn't know what to do. Then it came. Anger roughly permeated her entire entity followed by revenge and a volcano of hatred. Her eyes darkened, eyes hardening, fists clenching before she eyed the creature responsible. _

_"Aaroniero," she muttered coldly and the man smiled behind her lover, giving her a lopsided wink, eyes growing in devilish delight. "Your welcome girl, now finish him off."_

_"Ru...Rukia," she heard him mumble, so low that she barely, just barely heard him. "Ru...Rukia," he murmured again, more blood descending idly down his mouth and dripping continuously onto the floor. _

_"Rukia. Rukia... Ruki Ruki. Hey Ruki Ruki!"_

"Ru~Ki~"

Suddenly, she found herself back in Hueco Mundo and she blinked repetitively. Her gaze swept across the quiet corridors in slight relief before glancing down at the worried child. She was still in Hueco Mundo, Las Noches to be more precise.

She wasn't-She wasn't there. She was here.

"Nel," She smiled. "I'm okay if that's what your wondering. Lets continue."

And she was walking.

* * *

><p><em>"Has everyone completed their part." Barragon stated more than ask.<em>

_ A response. _

_"I see. And you, kurosaki Ichigo?"_

_"Yeah. It's done."_

* * *

><p>Tackling the buildings in a series of pleasantry, the coldness of the wind gently tugged onto the countenance of the flesh; her flesh. Her eyes were gazing all over the place as her breathing remained dense, deep and unstable. For a moment nothing existed but her heart then she blushed preposterously, thinking back about all that had occurred. Her chest hurt and if that didn't make matters worse her head pounded. What the... Softly, she moaned. Why her?<p>

What did she do to deserve this?

Frowning, she quickly brought her sword up, deflecting an attack from the predator before flicking him away like he was nothing. With a skate of the feet, the rough dirt ticked into the air, resonating perfectly with the unexpected motion.

When he made haste to conduct another attack of retaliation, he paused momentarily, observing her.

Once again, he was struck with the brutal realization that her becoming a captain was thoroughly a mistake indeed. Even if she was supposedly so powerful, he honestly believed that this was one mistake Soul society had made.

A frown matured across his face. An expression not that much different to his usual reflection.

He couldn't understand how did this fragile thing become so powerful? When they were kids she was nothing but a blundering, clumsy idiot and yet she had the audacity to like him, someone like him. She protected him and he couldn't understand why. Wasn't he trash just like her? Wasn't he weak just like her so then why, why was someone like her so powerful?

Pausing, he lazily sheathed his blade, ignoring the questioning gaze directed to him by his superior. With his hand tucked safely into his pockets, he turned, knowing full well what would happen next but nothing came, at least not what he had expected. All that came was the harsh wind of silence. An unusual gesture especially for someone of her caliber.

As he walked away, he sighed, wondering what was wrong with the woman yet again. He briefly wondered if she had hit her head. For some reason, despite the high probability of that statement, he had this strange, unnerving feeling that today however was not the case. But why? After all the woman was beyond stupid so why…why did he have this feeling that it was something else. Something that happened when she was dealing with that arrancar trash.

"Ulquiorra-kun," He heard her say. However he refused to stop, nevertheless turn around and meet her gaze. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her weird chit-chatting. At least not today.

For a moment, quiet seconds slid by and lazily, he tilted his head, allowing for his penetrating gaze to meet with the captain; his captain.

"I'm leaving. It's obvious you're not in the mood to practice."

Before she could say another word, he quickly left, disappearing from the vicinity and leaving the woman standing there, speechless.

Her eyes twitched. What…the… Did he just ignored her! Never mind abandon her. Leisurely, she blinked stupidly. And she blinked again and again and again until finally she released a moan of annoyance. Ulquiorra-kun could be so mean at times! How could he just abandon her like that especially during their training! What was he thinking! What was she thinking?

And now she could categorically declare that it was official now. Orihime was now convince. She would never understand men! Nor would she understand why all the men in her life were disappearing on her all in the same ludicrous manner. What did she do to deserve such cruelty? First that ridiculous arrancar- Wait…that arrancar...

Frowning, she allowed her teeth to sink mildly into the bottom of her lip.

Then slowly, yet intimately yet ever so cautiously her fingers trailed up to her lips and she touched it, flaring the memory of all that had occurred only but a day ago.

When she had returned to Soul Society and after she had rejected all the damage that had been done, her mind had instantly went back to what that wicked, perverted creature had done to her. She just couldn't, wasn't able to forget what he had done to her. And how could she! He just stole her first ever intimate kiss. Sure Aizen had kissed her on the lips and sure Ulquiorra and her had accidentally kissed but never in her life was she kissed like that! No one had ever p-push t-their t-t-tongue. She shook her head, unable to even properly finished the sentence. But she had to. She was strong. Something like this was nothing.

He had pushed his tongue into her mouth! So what! Th-That was nothing yet she could do nothing to deactivate the harsh coloring brutally manifesting across her face. It was nothing. Suddenly a burning sensation fluttered across her stomach, crawling wickedly into her chest. When his hand had touched her chin, face and had entangle his large, muscular hand into her hair- a hand so powerful, so- Wait what was she saying! No-No-No! Cut it out Orihime. She did not like it. Her skin did not burn. Her body did not ached for something as ridiculous as that! A kiss was nothing. Yet she could feel his hands and tongue and mouth on her. Sexual Harrassment that's what this was! He had sexually harassed her. Next time, next time she would definitely pay him back.

"Muhahahaha!"

"Orihime?" questioned a concerned voice causing for the shinigami to mentally panic. Did someone just hear her laughter? No… that person... Abruptly, she spun around, eyes widening, lips parting in surprise.

"Tatsuki-chan!"

The spiky haired shinigami nodded seriously, "I have something important to tell you...Orihime..."

..

...

...

...

To Be Continued.

* * *

><p><em>...TDW 008<em>

_..._

_...Preview_

_..._

_TDW 008_

_..._

_"Inoue Orihime." His eyes widened at the familiarity of the name and before he could even process where he had heard it from, his mouth was suddenly opening, answering coolly, "Kurosaki Ichigo." _

_..._

_..._

_Her heart roared. Then there was a sudden eerie notion of utter silence. Her eyes were wide, so wide that she swore they were about to pop._

_And her heart, her poor, broken heart did back flips, viciously spiraling against the cage of her chest._

_"Wh-what?"_

* * *

><p>SURPRISE!:D Hahahaha so I'm back...<p>

I'm a little rusty in my writing so please bare with me for now. I haven't written anything in a while especially in third person so I'm now currently getting back into the mood and the story so I'll probably be a little rusty for at least this chapter and the next but hey at least I updated right:D

First of all let me start off with an apology. I was away for a long time, my humblest of apologies and yes I am a jerk. But let us not dwell on the past for I am back:)

I have no clue if I still have any supporters, I mean I've been gone for so long and I've done it more than once but if there's one thing I shall do is never break a promise. I will finish my stories just as I stated no matter how long it will take, I will finish them!

Even though I have now officially lost any interest in bleach. But what ever right.

*puffs cheeks out*

Normally, I respond to people individually but I haven't the time because I am really, really busy but just know that I really appreciate you guys and LOVE you guys so frikken much!

I really deeply and deeply and deeply and so many more deeply and an infinity of deeply appreciate all that you guys have done for me. Favoring and alerting both me and my stories. Thanks a heap!

And yes it's a long authorial note but this is my heart here and I just felt like I needed to say it.

Till the next update-:D Leave a review please:D


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"Ru…Ki…a" he stammered and only God knows how much strength it took for him to say that one simple word. A word that meant so much to him. A word that was his world._

_With a wince, the pain spread from his chest, settling into his heart, over powering his muscles. Opening his mouth, he struggled to say her name but nothing came and he could feel something foul rising up his throat and unintentionally landing on her face._

_Run… He wanted to tell her to run. He wanted the raven head to hurry and get as far away as possible from this sick, son of a gun but every time his lips parted, every time his throat trembled, he felt that red liquid stirring and oozing tastelessly out of his lips._

_Briefly, his mouth snapped closed then he was opening it again, voice hoarse and barely audible, "Run…" And he prayed to God she would just listen to him just this once._

_He wasn't an idiot. He could never be an idiot not when it concerned her._

_From the moment she had said that filthy creature's name, he had felt something apprehensive beginning to gather. The two had some sort of history and the vice captain couldn't help but to curse himself even more when he hadn't realize the man approaching sooner._

_Flinching when he gritted his teeth, he struggled once more to repeat his previous words for her to run._

_He had to protect her. He would protect her yet how could he when his consciousness was beginning to slip and the air around him beginning to constrict._

_Was the limitless supply of oxygen always so thick that it couldn't appease to the proper functioning of his own god damn body. Had it always felt so limited, so little…_

_Another cough slipped from his throat, agony ripening, and he inhaled sharply. Damn it woman, just fucking run. "Ru…kia," he murmured again, eyes getting lower and lower and lower. Then suddenly she was smirking, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her._

_When he felt the man retreat his hand from his stomach, he had this strange feeling he was disturbingly satisfied but why? She was hugging him rather protectively or was this all some sick illumination being brought about by his infliction and inner yearning._

_"Aaroniero," she acknowledged lowly. "I could have handled it myself. I don't like when people interfere with my play things." Her tone was-_

_Was this the same Rukia only moments ago?_

_"Eh? You call that playing?"_

_"Yeah, now don't you have something better to do," she muttered uninterested, throwing the man roughly onto the ground before sitting on him causing for the pain to erupt a million times stronger than that of before._

_"You and that orange head really are similar. Playing with enemies. Talk about sick," he laughed, resting his weapon onto his shoulders as her eyes narrowed in warning._

_"Alright, alright Kuchiki. I'll leave you two." He paused, releasing a sinister cackled before licking his lips. "But hurry it up. There's still much more destruction to cause."_

_And with that his laughing voice was the only reminder of his physical presence as he faded into the night, traveling at a speed that even Renji had trouble catching._

_Distastefully sickening- that's all he could think at the sound of his voice. So horrible that he wanted to vomit under the weight of it all._

_Yet still, even in his current state, the shinigami couldn't help but to be amaze. Rukia's acting was flawless and even though her actions had caused him a hastening intensity of pain, they were precisely what had preserved both of their lives._

_But something was off…That arrancar. Angrily, his hands folded into weightless fists._

_Under lidded eyes, he watched as the laughter begun to quell and for the first time since releasing her lips did he noticed that there were no hollows or shinigamis within miles of their location. Only the pressure of them, sizzling around frantically within the night and heralding fear to those weaker in nature._

_Were they that well hidden within this small forestry of green? Or were their reiatsu concealed so utterly perfect? Their reiatsu were both something, at this state, that shouldn't have even attracted a mere hollow given the circumstance and yet this man, this man had found them. So easily, so effortlessly despite his unstable mentality._

_If not for his current situation, his eyes would have widened a fraction at the sudden imposture of a realization. No, that man. Mentally, he shook his head. That was impossible but…not totally unrealistic._

_That man…was he perhaps…_

_He swallowed sourly._

_Was he…was he following… Rukia?_

_Shit._

_Did it see all that had transpired?_

_The thoughts made his stomach hurl in disgust and he smiled, dissolving such thoughts when he noticed Rukia gazing down at him with an impassive look._

_"What's with that face, Rukia," he breathed, smile broadening as his hand reached out to cup her face but she shook her head. "Don't move fool," she uttered calmly, hopping to her feet before picking him up and wrapping his arm securely around her shoulder while her other one snaked around his waist, balancing his weight onto hers._

_"You'll only hurt yourself even more," she whispered softly and then they were gone just like that. It had all happened in a blur. In fact, in all honesty he was slightly surprise at how fast she was. Not to mention her deceptive precision of feeling reiatsu made him want to grin in pride. Though lacking in the physical department, his Rukia excelled in almost anything else. And even though her sister had her reiatsu completely hidden he couldn't help but be applaud at Rukia finding this place-sixth squad's bottom base- so easily._

_Reaching out to pat her head never seemed more desirable than now._

_"Rukia, you're-" Squeezing him, the woman through the small, subtle gesture managed to silence the man before he could hurt himself even more. He felt her body contract and he knew she was smiling if ever so slightly. She knew that he wanted to compliment her but for his sake- He coughed again, heart thoroughly satisfied at how well she knew him._

_Both were greeted by the hurried steps of a female followed by the entire wooden place brightening, disintegrating the previous web of darkness._

_Standing before them was none other than Kuchiki Hisana and when she saw Renji, the look that transcended across her face caused for something tense to begin brewing between the two women._

_"Renji!" exclaimed the elder sibling, running worriedly towards the man before supporting his weight with her very own. "Rukia, what happened?"_

_"We were attack. He needs help sister," Rukia muttered, walking further into the room, carrying the man far away from the clutches of her sister._

_Resting him gently onto the ground, she smiled briefly before glancing back at the extremely worried sibling who was beginning to tremble in fear._

_"Are…are you okay." Rukia questioned and the woman shook her head as she took a seat beside her sister, knees bending and landing restlessly onto the floor._

_"I'm not feeling any pain at the current moment." Licking her lips, her lashes fluttered if only for a moment before her lips begun to tremble. "I know of a healing spell that could keep him until Inoue-taichou arrives." She outstretched a hand then a glow was emanated preceded by the energy stretching and wrapping thinly around the chest and stomach of the lieutenant._

_His consciousness was beginning to slip._

_'"Inoue-taichou?"_

_"Yes. Are you aware of her?"_

_"Yeah… she can heal you can't she?"_

_"Yes…"_

_Rukia scowled. "Is this punishment for my death? Heal yourself sister. Nii-sama would be very displeased to know that you are sick and are hiding it from him."_

_Softly, she shook her head. "No, I'm okay with it."_

_"No get that woman to heal you before I tell Nii-sama."_

_"B-But I don't want to. It is my fault for what happened to you." Her voice broke and Renji though almost gone could tell she wanted to cry._

_He watched, eyes weary as Rukia angrily got up. "I need to go."_

_"Rukia…" Was all he could manage and Rukia stopped at once, tipping her head, and smiling a sad smile. For who? He prayed to God it wasn't him. "I'm sorry. This was a mistake."_

_She whispered the last sentence so low that it sent a tickle of pain to attack his chest and before he could emit another word everything suddenly went black._

Renji awoke with a startle jolt. "Ru…kia," Immediately those were the words that had fled from his mouth. His mind instantly thought back about her last words to him and for some reason he felt frightened.

What did she mean by such words? Was Rukia going to leave him? No, she wouldn't do it in such a manner? Rukia wouldn't do that to him. He trusted Rukia. If she was leaving, if she was ending their relationship she would say goodbye. He took a deep breath. She would.

"Renji-kun, finally your awake," breathed a timid voice. In response, his head went up, meeting with raven and a pleasant, beautiful smile formed across her face.

For a moment, he almost yet again thought she was Rukia but he soon came to realize that such a thing was remarkably impossible.

Rukia for one would never add a kun to his name. She would rather die than address him in such a manner or in better terms, she would beat him senseless instead and he laughed at the thought of the woman conducting such an act, totally contradictory to her character.

Blinking, his vision and thought readjusted to his captain's wife. "Hisana-san, how long-"

Her smile matured into one of gentleness, the relief being quickly replaced by something strange, foreign and yet not unfamiliar. "Just a day."

"Shit! Taichou."

"It's okay I told him all that had happened. Even though he may deny it I'm quite sure he was a bit concerned for you."

Renji tsked at the words. Never would his captain do such a monstrous, disastrous act. "I doubt it," the red head muttered beneath his breath and the woman giggled as she moved away from the entrance, stopping just right by his bed side. "Trust me, he does."

"Hai… Did Inoue-taichou heal me?"

"Yup. She's really amazing huh? It took a few hours but finally everything and everyone was back to normal and she handled the situation rather coolly. I'm impressed."

Renji grinned. "That's Inoue-taichou for ya. She's totally a different person when in captain mode….Is captain here?"

"No, he's with Ukitake-san and **Shunsui-san** investigating the attack."

"I see then I should get going then," he said, getting up only to be surprise at how perfectly normal he felt. It felt like he had never been injured.

The fourteenth division captain was really something else. He would have to seek her out later to thank her for her generosity.

With his physical power back, Renji begun to approach the door and Hisana, beautifully innocent Hisanna-a much lighter shade in comparison with her beloved sister- clenched the clothing of her chest, face heating, lips trembling. Then soft pink were parting, "I'm happy…Renji-san is okay…."

Instantly, he halted at the sound of those words, head inclining and he grinned when their eyes met, truly grateful for the presence of the woman. "I'm not gonna die. I promised to protect Rukia right…"

White teeth sunk mildly into her bottom lips then her eyes lowered, head bowing. "Yes… I thank you for everything."

"You should do what she says ya know! Byyakuya-taichou would be very sad if you were to become deathly ill."

Hisana's eyes grew larger and her heart begun to quickened. A smile pulled across her lips, truly grateful to have met such a person. Her sister was very fortunate indeed.

"I will for Rukia's sake, Byyakuya-sama's sake and…" Her face heated yet again, "Renji-kun's sake. Thank you." She bowed slightly and Renji scratched his cheek, embarrassed and hoping his captain would never see or hear of what his wife was currently doing. She of nobility bowing to the likes of him. Gosh he could only imagine the torture his captain would put him through but nevertheless he nodded his head, saying goodbye and dashing out to get himself clean.

"Ru…kia's." Hisana sighed, glancing down at the now empty bed. "…So lucky."

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

Swirling around in an upheaval, trees clattered amongst the light background of the sky. There was an eerie silence surrounding the place and for some reason the sun never seemed brighter as it molded perfectly with the skillfully, white fluffy designs sketching the sky.

And then everything halted, peering curiously into the steaming lake, watching in hushed voices at the sweet voices that bellowed.

Leaves scattered in the rush of the wind, sweeping nonchalantly across the land and carrying with it the soft voice of excitement, tenderness and that honey coated timbre of luxury, "Amazing Tatsuki-chan! This is amazing!"

With a nod of the head, slender elbows sloppily outstretched, resting idly against the surface of the land.

Hot water enveloped the flesh, her flesh, caressing every inch of her skin then her head leaned back, feeling the strong heat of bliss viciously whirling through her.

Casually, her lips separated from the other and she reprimanded, as if a mother to a child, "Orihime, you'll catch a cold if you keep-"

At the tilt of the head, auburn locks spilled over wet shoulders and Tatsuki was without a choice, forced to discontinue her words at the adorable fascination staring right back at her.

Then she face palmed. "Forget it…" she muttered beneath her breath, irked before whispering, "Why am I worried? You've never been sick no matter how many ridiculous things you do."

Idly, her once wide orbs converted to dull confusion. She blinked, lips formatting into the perfect o. "Eh? What did you say Tatsuki-chan?"

Her brows arched in misery. Then she shook her head, sinking deeper into the water. After all, this _was_ Orihime. Really what was there to expect?

"N-nothing…so…" she drawled sluggishly, observing in mild interest as spectacles of silver droplets cascaded down the bridge of her nose, prickling against her lips and colliding daringly into the steaming pool of water.

Ripples from the attack erupted, tumbling lazily towards the auburn haired beauty and engulfing her vividly before disappearing permanently within the transparent liquid.

Then slowly, her frown settled into that of a mild smile, "Any improvements needed?"

"Eh? Of course not Tatsuki-chan! It's perfect!" exclaimed the captain.

Thrashing arms and water unintentionally met in a violent collision. A wave from the disruption was sent colliding brutally into the frame of her childhood friend; Arisawa Tatsuki, fourth seat of eleventh squad.

Tatsuki then released a hearty, caress of what could be considered as a relatively short, low girlish giggle. A slightly surprising feat for someone with the recognition of a demon and Orihime found herself giggling along with her, unaware that the joke had in fact resulted because of her.

"Though your opinion's not the greatest, I think you're right."

Blinking consecutively before a delicate frown constructed across her face, Orihime muttered in confusion, "What's that suppose to mean!?"

"You're Orihime, in other words you're too darn optimistic. Besides your opinions are usually bias," confessed the woman, waving a hand dismissively causing for the woman to flush beet red in retaliation. "Th-that's not true!" Was it?

With a roll of the eyes, Tatsuki wrinkled her nose, releasing a groan. "Really then what about that time when Ikkaku made a cake huh?"

One eyebrow scrunched up.

However, instead of coming to a mutual agreement, ashen orbs sparkled in childish delight, "But it tasted really good!" She licked her lips, igniting the memory and suddenly heralding the growl of her stomach. "I wonder if Ikkaku-san can bake that cake again, Mhmm," Orihime whined thoughtfully and Tatsuki felt her bewilderment resolving to that of twitching fury. "Ewww! Orihime please tell me you aren't serious!"

Again, she blinked, this time undoubtedly confuse. "Why not? D-didn't you like the cake?" she asked timidly, still continuing to blink.

"OFF COURSE NOT! Heck don't you remember everyone that ate it had to suffer from consecutive bathroom trips, all except you. Even Ikkaku had to suffer."

When Orihime brushed the woman of with a mild giggle, Tatsuki could have sworn that the bulging veins now taking residence across her irritated features were just about ready to burst any minute now. And any minute now she would most definitely be losing her mind. Why couldn't Orihime take this seriously? Why couldn't she just bloody admit it? That incident…heck Ikkaku, no that-that gorgeously, decorated cake was a nightmare!

"But that cake looked really beautiful… I want to see it again, Tatsuki-chan!" exclaimed the pouting female and Tatsuki face palmed, collapsing into the water, immensely distressed.

"T-tatsuki-chan?"

Bubbles gathered up into the surface as a hoarse voice spoke, "I-I'm fine."

Then a fluff of spiky hair sprouted proceeded by scowling brows, closed eyes, flaring nose, straight lips and feminine shoulders draped with soaking hair. Tatsuki then coughed lightly, muttering another, "I'm fine" and Orihime stared, lips parted, strands of hair colliding against her heart shaped face and scraping gently against the silky flesh.

"I never thought we would be in a hot lake, surrounded by really gorgeous trees, wait…won't a human see us!"

"Hm, not unless they're spiritually sensitive besides most humans don't venture into karukura forest. Haven't you heard the rumor?" She took a moment to pause, looking disturbingly serious as she made eye contact with her best friend and Orihime couldn't help but to gulp in response, a shiver clenching across her spine, flexing beneath her muscles. _Tatsuki-chan looks…_

"It's quite dangerous!" Tatsuki exclaimed wickedly, beginning to chuckle madly and Orihime blinked in confusion before suddenly bursting out in a similar fashion to that of the fourth seat. "What's so dangerous about here?"

"Wild animals Orihime, wild animals!"

"Then if that's the case, maybe we can turn it into a beach!"

"No Orihime it's just a mere meeting place. A fun place that is, it's a work in progress but I."

Sighing, her fingers went to graze through her raven locks.

For a moment something melancholy slipped through her face before threading into a cheerful grin, "-I really wanted you to see it. You've worked so hard and I really think you deserve the break besides you seem so tense lately…"

Then she flailed a hand thoughtlessly, beginning to frown again. "But I trust you and if you need to talk then you know you can always talk to me…" She finished, this time with a wider, cheekier grin.

Even with that huge, cheekier grin being shot at her, Orihime-being the girl she was- managed to return an even bigger grin, teeth perfectly align, appreciation fluttering. "Thank-you…Tatsuki-chan."

Lidded eyes averted softly to below. "S-something did happen but can we talk about it later! Besides when Tatsuki-chan told me she had something important to tell me and she looked all mega serious my first initial thought was gah aliens are invading earth! My second thought was robots, giant, big, bad robots are kidnapping shinigamis and my third thought was did Tatsuki-chan get a boyfriend!"

Hot, heat begun to pool within the cheeks of the raven head and Tatsuki felt her embarrassment being sourly reflected by the pigment of the flesh. "No! Orihime that's impossible! Besides no one interests me that much."

A perfectly sculpted nail tapped thoughtfully against her chin and her head tilted innocently, fascinated. Then her arms were flailing. All previous forms of her once frowning features now gone, rendering any emotion useless besides that of stimulation and excitement.

"Oh yeah what about Sado-kun or even Ishida-kun. Oh and what about Ikkaku-san, Yamachika-san and and-"

"First of all Chad and I are just friends! Secondly Ishida though a shinigami still acts like a bloody quincy! He's heartless, cold. And Ikkaku! Grrr don't get me started on that bastard!" growled the shinigami, teeth gritted, fists clenched and jaws tightly screwed.

"And tsk, why does it seem like you're just saying random names."

Tilting her head thoughtfully, the brunette crossed her arms, expression mirroring that of a concentrated gaze. "I understand. Tatsuki-chan doesn't have to tell me who she likes. I'll figure it out." Her fist pumped into the air. "I'm going to stalk Tatsuki-chan!"

"That's not what I meant Orihime," she whined, defeated. "You misinterpret things a lot… and what about you! What about Hitsugaya-taichou! Ulquiorra! Aizen-taichou!-"

Blink. "Eh? But Tatsuki-chan, Shiro-chan is our child hood friend… Ulqui-kun is our child hood friend…and Aizen-taichou." She blushed furiously. "Aizen-taichou was our previous captain!"

"Yeah, yeah. You admired the guy."

"But Tatsuki-chan you admired him to."

"What's there not to admire. Honestly, Aizen-tachou's really good looking especially with his hair pulled back and not to mention he's kind of really nice. You two definitely suit!"

"N-No we don't. Th-That's not even funny Tatsuki-chan. Aizen-taichou was our sensei!"

"Yeah, yeah so what that doesn't mean you can't date your sensei. Besides didn't he kiss you?"

Then deadly fire consumed her entire entity and she felt every inch of her streak with horrid mortification. "N-no t-that didn't m-mean a-anything. He was just being…nice…Besides I think he has a wife…"

Okay, okay! She couldn't deny it. After all she wasn't a liar, well she wasn't an avid user of the given activity but for a moment there, she could have sworn she felt a tingly sensation scrape gently against her lips. This time however, despite the status of the conversation, it was not caused by Aizen. Instead it was caused by him.

Flashes of the kiss instantly consumed her, trailing from her head straight down to her toes and she felt her face heating up all over again at the memory of yesterday. Then suddenly she was shaking her head vigorously, trying to erase the memory. She had promised herself she wouldn't think about it anymore. She would never ever think about that kiss ever again or that arrancar ever again for that matter. She wouldn't…she wouldn't. Not when it was wrong! So very, very, very wrong. She had examples to set for goodness sake. No matter how many times she would have to say, no. No matter how many times, she would have to stop herself, berate herself, she would achieve it. She would eliminate every aspect of him from her thoughts!

What would people think if word were to get out at what she had done? But-But no that was a lie. She hadn't done anything wrong. If anything it was his fault! His and his alone.

Heck she hadn't really…participated… However, Orihime, too busy being drenched in her thoughts, unknowingly failed to notice the skeptical look crossing paths along the facial attributes of her best friend, missing the heightening curve of her brow.

"Aizen-taichou, a wife joke!"

And that arancar…He was extremely infuriating and…wait did Tatsuki-chan just say something? Mentally, she punched herself in the face. Aizen-sensei! This topic is about Aizen-sensei not him.

Orihime frowned. She didn't like the way he was occupying so much of her mental space. Inhaling deeply, Orihime who hadn't even realize that her eyes had drifted shut by now, suddenly found them opening, meeting with chocolate. Then the words clicked.

"_Aizen-taichou, a wife, joke!"_

Her eyes became as wide as saucers and she felt her heart unintentionally skipping a beat. "Really, Tatsuki-chan! It's true I heard so from Rangiku-chan! They got married in secret!"

Tatsuki face palmed. "She's just playing with you."

And so her big, innocent, round eyes widened even more. "Really! I-It was a joke?"

"Yup…"

Blushing preposterously, Orihime quickly shoved her head deeper into the water like Tatsuki had done not too long ago. "I…I can't believe I got tricked again…" she moaned embarrassed whereas Tatsuki simply shook her head, entertainingly disappointed.

_Orihime…what am I to do with you?_

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

...

Muscles flexed under perfectly chiseled arms as they went to lie beneath a curtain of bright orange. Heaviness was beginning to weigh on the lids of his eyes and he felt a reckless yawn erupting as he sat lazily against the lavish walls of his home.

For some reason he felt extremely pissed.

At what? Maybe it was at the woman situated not far from him or maybe it was the discretionary silence that viciously engulfed the place.

That word… He scowled.

Silence…

The word alone made his eyes narrowed in sarcastic delight. He could practically taste the word. Feel it rolling of the tips of his tongue, bringing with it a bitter, sweet wrath of boredom.

The entire atmosphere was chilly and quiet. Too quiet and for some reason he felt his teeth gritting against the other, jaw clenching and then he was up, foot connecting harshly against a round bottom.

"Eep!" exclaimed kicked person and Ichigo carelessly rested his black blade on broad shoulders. The bulging vein on his face seemed ready to pop at any minute now and his eyes sent pure, raw, unconditional daggers at his black headed fraccion.

"What the hell Ichigo! You asshole, you just kicked my ass-" Batting her eyes, the woman sprawled comically on the floor, frowned before realizing the error of her words.

That sounded…wrong…as if she had forfeited to this pathetic excuse of a man.

"Finally. I was getting bored of that pathetic, depress look midget. Humor me, I'm bored," the arrancar remarked arrogantly and Rukia felt her eyes twitch, eyebrows drawing in fury.

What the heck did she look like to him? A toy.

Crossing her arms, the woman tilted her head, eying the man with blatant distaste "I'm not in the mood to play. Go annoy Grimmjow, pest."

Ichigo smirked and his hand-the one holding his weapon- dropped to his side.

As he took lazy steps towards the woman, hoping to elicit some other type of emotion-besides the type she was wearing right now- preferably fear, Ichigo suddenly found himself towering over her petite frame, gazing down at her with an uninterested look then he sighed.

Rukia was most definitely not afraid of him and to think he was actually hoping to be rewarded with any type of emotion besides that which she was currently exhibiting.

Softly, sluggishly and boringly, he took a deep breath.

'This would have to do,' he thought, lips forging into a smirk of wicked delight.

On the other side of the coin, whereas one was direly amuse, the other one-the dark haired female- watched the man, brows knitted, lips pulled downwards, irritation visibly noticeable.

And Rukia had to wonder. She just had to wonder if she should at least repay him by taking her shoes off and beating him senseless. Obviously the man couldn't sense the mood, nevertheless the aura she was emanating. And obviously he was completely illiterate in the given activity, failing to comprehend the basic, simplistic nature of the meaning SPACE!

However, before she was given the wonderful opportunity to finish her thoughts, his blade-black, sharp and deadly- was rising and she barely, just barely managed, to evade the incoming attack.

A sour tsk escaped pink lips as her eyes turned to dangerous slits.

Outstretching a hand, the woman coldly released a cero, deciding that he would serve as the perfect dummy to vent out some of her fuming frustration. Holding back was not an option. She held no intentions of doing such an act, regardless of how destroyed his room would become. Not that that was anything relatively new. Yet still could he not fathom that she was not in the mood to play but rather wanted to be left alone, to her thoughts, to yesterday, to him, to his health, to what he was doing. Anything that revolved around him and slightly her; their relationship and aurgh she just wanted to rip something!

With a mere flick of the sword, Ichigo disintegrated the energy then he was turning around, blocking a white blade, complete opposite to that of his black one. Both were sent skating back at the pressure of the attack and if he had to be honest Rukia looked quite pissed.

He liked it, that look she was wearing though he ached to laugh. If only she knew how retarded she looked right now.

He chuckled darkly and the woman's scowl deepened. "You find me amusing huh Ichigo?" she murmured wickedly and Ichigo merely observed her, lips ripening in response.

"Allow me to put you out of your misery." Then she was on him, attacking him wildly, brutally. And every attack that was aimed at any part of his body were either evaded or blocked by his weapon, sparks fluttering at each collision.

The ground began to tremble. Few objects were caught up in the fierce battle, being cursed into the form of thousands of pieces and his eyes immediately hardened at the intensity of it all.

Talk about taking a joke seriously. And to think he was only just playing with her.

Seriously, what was wrong with the woman? Was she stupid? No, that was an incorrect statement. Off course she was stupid but was she always this stupid? Mentally, he rolled his eyes. Who was he kidding? Since yesterday the woman was acting weirdly strange. Again, she was always a weirdo but she was acting weirder than normal, almost like this was her time of the month. Or better yet she probably got dumped AGAIN.

Still was that any feasible reason to go all out on him. Damn it, the woman was letting her emotions get to her. She-Rukia never went all out on him. Never and for some reason he felt extremely irritated, knowing that something deeply troubled the woman.

Pushing the woman over a bed, Ichigo soon realized the error of his act when she kicked the object, sending it flying towards him and he side stepped, effectively evading the attack and prompting for it to shatter into tiny pieces when it collided against the wall.

Gritting his teeth, his scowl deepened, "Tch. That was my favorite bed," he grounded out venomously.

While Rukia smirked mischievously, face darkening. "Really. I had not a clue my love."

He growled lowly.

Then it happened. And before he had the chance to slash her with his blade, she barely just in the nick of time raised her weapon, effectively blocking the powerful attack but failing to keep still as she was sent colliding back into the wall. A loud thud was heard at the collision preceded by a soft moan.

And no other action could be produced when his hand rested besides her face, sword at her neck.

Everything suddenly went quiet, the only thing circulating being the breathing of the two companions. Tired, hot, frustrated, entertained breathing. And Rukia never felt her eyes molded in such animosity as she was conducting now. "What do you think you're doing Ichigo?" she stated through clenched jaws.

"Tch. Cooling you down, midget. You were starting to get annoying," he muttered, removing his hand and blade that were once trapping her against the wall and backing away from the bewildered woman. Then his eyes lowered, voice dropping. "Something you wanna tell me, Rukia."

For a moment, her eyes drifted closed, uncaring. "No." She sighed. "At least not yet…sorry…"

Releasing a heavy breath of annoyance, the espada took casual steps towards the corner of his room, picking up a random, white jacket lying restlessly on the floor when he reached his destination.

"You destroyed my wardrobe. Make sure you do something useful with your useless self Rukia and fix this bloody room." Then he slid the item across bare muscles, the material pooling around his ankles, collar anchoring around his neck, covering broad shoulders, protecting strong arms, shielding his stomach and sealing away at least some of the blunt nudity that was once being displayed.

(Really, I was unsure of what was the jacket thingy that Ichigo wears when in his bankai form. Well picture that except the main color is white with the lesser one being black. The split is also cut a bit further down, showcasing more of his chestXD)

"Finally some god damn clothes. Took you long enough. No one wants to see someone so ugly roaming about the place with only hakama on and damn it Ichigo at least cover more of your chest you infectious snob!"

"Whatever, last I check chicks dig that sort of thing. Obviously you don't fall into that category."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me midget, I int gonna repeat myself," he responded in irritation. Then he was walking, heading towards the elegantly sculpted doors, raven orbs trailing closely behind.

"Where are you going?"

"Int it obvious? I need entertainment."

Her fists tightened. "And let me guess, you're seeking the comfort of the shinigami."

"What if I am? As far as I'm concerned whether I play with her or not is of no concern of yours."

"You're a fool. You don't know the consequences-"

"I'm not going to fall for her Rukia. She amuses me nothing more." His smirk broadened. "Besides are you jealous that you're single."

Rukia laughed. "I hope you fall in a well and die."

He smirked boyishly. "Yeah, yeah that's why you'll die single, wench!" he exclaimed. The last noise he heard as he exited the door was a warm, hearty chuckle and for some reason he couldn't help but to conduct a tiny smile in victory.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

A loud vibrating sound crumbled into the outlets of the once chattering environment.

There was a momentary hail of silence then there was an angry growl followed by the raven head abruptly getting out of the water, leaving the auburn haired beauty to just stand there, blinking consecutively with a slightly tilted head.

"Tatsuki-chan?"

As furious steps echoed throughout the atmosphere, droplets of water landed gracelessly into the green coloring of the land.

A cannibalistic aura was beginning to leak into the atmosphere, bringing with it a bitter fury of the wind and the plants shivered in upcoming anticipation.

When the raven head of fourth seat finally reached her destination of a large rock, Tatsuki like the violent demon she was, grabbed-more like ripped- hold of her phone from the cluster of clothing besides the rock and she snapped the item opened before releasing an angry, "What now!"

"Y-yo T-Tatsuki!" replied a scared Ikkaku and the raven head felt her brows twitched even more.

"What part of I'm on break don't you understand shiny head!" she spat out, teeth against teeth, cheeks feeling eerily tight and Ikkaku, though utterly confident suddenly found himself shrinking at the demonic encounter.

And for some reason why did he had this strange feeling that she was on fire and very soon he would be too. Damn it! Why couldn't Yachiru or even Yamichka called this bloody woman! Why him? Why her?

"Oi! Oi don't yell," exclaimed the offended shinigami, abruptly gaining some unforeseen forecast of courage, the man in him suddenly returning. "Besides I int got a shiny head. I'm bald damn it!"

"What do you want?" And suddenly he was back to fearing the demon. Her voice sounded deceptively low and eerily wicked.

"Outch! Why you little shrimp! You could have at least ask for the phone!"

"Shiny-chan you're talking too long! Let go baldy. Hello, hello Tats-chan? We're going on a mission in the real world to slay some arrancars! Come, come, come!" cried the young girl and Tatsuki sighed softly, allowing her eyes to meet with ashen then her head was shaking apologetically. "I can't, sorry fukataichou."

"But Spiky-chan don't you want to get to third seat! You'll be close to booby-chan's level."

"Don't speak about Orihime in such a way besides I'm busy."

"But third seat! I don't want Ikkaku on third seat!"

"Hey I heard that you little runt!"

Tatsuki smirked. "Trust me, I'll be third seat alright. It's just…just I'm busy. Later."

Scratching her hair, the raven head returned her attention over to the captain of fourteenth squad. "Sorry about that," she muttered .

"Tatsuki-chan you can go."

"What are you talking about? I want to spend time with you."

"But I think Yachiru really needs you.. Besides I know how much you wanna become stronger. I think arrancar slaying can really help!" she exclaimed, grinning and Tatsuki felt her chest shrieked in disappointment.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yup, besides I need to head back to my squad soon!"

"Is…Is this your way of saying you want to be left alone?"

"N-No Tatsuki-chan! Off course not."

Tatsuki scowled.

"I see."

Then she smiled.

…

…

Orihime frowned, trying to remember how long it had been since she had so gracelessly persuaded her reluctant best friend into leaving her and though it had originally saddened her, she knew it was the right thing to do. However, that didn't stop the lonely feeling beginning to tighten around her, choking her and whilst gaining an unfavorable amount of depreciating thoughts from her.

Neither did it stop the fact that Tatsuki had inquired on a very serious matter earlier and she like the idiot she was had just brushed it off like nothing. She felt horrible at what she had done. Tatsuki deserved better. Tatsuki deserved to know the truth but how-what?

What-how could she even formed what had happened back in the real world, just a day ago into a plausible, nevertheless a coherent statement. And she didn't mean their fight. She meant-

She sighed.

What would she do if she ever found out that the arrancar had in fact kissed her and she in all of her innocent goodness had actually just a tiny, winy, biny tip enjoyed it.

She couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight of a flustered Tatsuki, with flaring nostrils, demonic aura and killer intent highly escalated.

The woman would demand the whereabouts of the man then she would head straight out to capture him, then interrogate him, make him apologize, then she would strangle him, effectively terminating him from this world. Though the thought was a bit wicked in nature, for some reason Orihime couldn't help but to smile softly then she splashed another wave of water playfully.

_Tatsuki-chan would most definitely do that. Or maybe it would be worse. But could that get any worse?  
><em>

"Wonder what's got you all smiley shinigami? Thinking about someone?"

"Aah! What!" she exclaimed, slamming her body into the water, eyes hurriedly scaling through the array of trees. Her brows furrowed.

"Who-Who's there!" Her voice came out more of a shaky whisper than she would have actually, henceforth successfully resulting in making her look weak in the eyes of an imposture.

This was not good. Someone was here. Watching her. She could feel its eyes trailing menacingly across her skin and for some reason she suddenly realized that she was naked.

Crap and if in fact she was attacked, she would have to fight… in this condition. This was not good.

Hesitantly, she licked her lips before trying again, this time voice strong, not intimidated unlike before, "Who's there?" she asked coldly, majority of her body still planted deeply within the water, the substance lingering right beneath her mouth.

"That's not very appealing shinigami," a gruff voice muttered in disappointment and Orihime peeked just a bit out of the water, eyes unconsciously being drawn to the rock that seated right besides her clothing and-and there!

What the…

It was him!

That orange headed arrancar. Surprisingly, fully clothed and sitting so casually on the rock like he owned it.

Her heart dropped. Or was it pounding ravenously against her chest.

No…No…No this couldn't be happening… This couldn't be happening. Of all people why did it have to be him.

Her head was beginning to spin. She was beginning to feel dizzy, sick and she could categorically say right now everything within her had so gracelessly abandoned her, leaving her very, very vulnerable.

At this moment, Orihime had this strange urge to just die right there and now.

Suddenly her finger was out, pointing accusingly at him, eyes wide, very wide, lips widely opened, face undoubtedly shock, breathing coming out in ragged pants.

She was mortified, humiliated and dreading the fact that he was not so far away from her.

"You-you! What are you doing here!" she exclaimed, face turning scarlet red and Ichigo smiled lazily, obviously amused at her reaction.

"What's it look like?" For a moment he paused, briefly eyeing her seriously. So seriously that she almost ACTUALLY thought that he wanted to say something of importance. However, this was a pervert and he was anything but sane.

"I'm enjoying the view," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then he tilted his head, eyes darting down to the article of clothing seated right beside him.

"So these are the type of panties you wear. You're really naughty, shinigami."

"Th-those I-I didn't pick them out," Orihime whispered, trying to cover up her raging face.

No...

"I'm sure. Guess not so innocent huh?"

Then she snapped as she watched his hand-almost in slow motion- carelessly outstretched downwards…

And the fire intensified tenfold. Every part of her felt hot and she abruptly felt her mouth opening, unintentionally yelling in utter embarrassment, "Stop touching my underwear and my bra and my clothes!"

"Can't a guy look?"

"No!"

And Orihime literally could have sworn she just had a heart attack.

This…was…not…good.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>And she ends it there when it was just getting so wickedly delightful. Yes I'm that much of a spoil sportXD Besides I give you guys like over 6000 words I think it's time for me to wrap up this chapter before I head all the way over to like 10000 words O_O<p>

Also this was originally the chappie, they were suppose to find out that they know each other but because the chapter was so long, over six thousand frikken words(17 pages)! I mean wow, I'm really hurting myself right. So because I had unintentionally written more than I had originally intended to write(3000-3800), I decided to split it up. If I were to include the part where they realize they knew each other I would have ended up with over ten thousand words and it would have took even longer to even bring this outXD So forgive me please.

Also I'm well aware I have messages from a few people however, because I took time to finish up the chapter, I hadn't the time to reply. I'm sorry, will reply to you as soon as I get some shut eyes, I'm kind of really tiredXD Plus I'm working on the next chapter of Benefits. So to those who are wondering if I will continue my stories, Yes I will. However my focus will only be on Benefits and this ficXD

Hoped you enjoyed this chap as much as I enjoyed writing it and I know the heart of you perverts literally just die at the ending right^^ Or maybe that's just me but hey please leave a review on your thoughts- now that would make me happy!

Also if there's anything you don't understand so far please, please don't hesitate to let me know. I probably have loads typos, some parts were written while I was a bit sleepy but I'll fix them as soon as I wake up!:D

Thanks for taking the time to read.


	10. Chapter 9

_"Can't a guy look?"_

_"No!"_

_And Orihime literally could have sworn she just had a heart attack._

_This…was…not…good._

Chapter 9

By now, though she wondered if it was even remotely possible, but Orihime could have sworn-she could have just sworn that her face had at least blasted through over sixteen million variations of the color pink. She was also pretty much sure that she had never felt all of these bundle of emotions- ranging from anger to rage to embarrassment to fear to relief to anxiety to warmth- attacking her all at once and with such ferocity that for a moment there she had forgotten how to breathe.

Nothing, absolutely nothing could have ever prepared her for this outrageous magnitude of humiliation. Nothing! Not even that kiss. Heck, even her heart was hot, tainted and just beating at a ridiculous rate. A rate in which her ears had trouble keeping up with.

Butterflies were clenching tightly around her stomach, coiling around her heart and bringing forth with it an ache of something foreign then it was gone just like that.

Honestly, she was speechless. She really was. Her mouth was proof of that, especially with the way it hanged, observing, gazing and watching as his callous fingers slid lazily through the material of her clothing. He was examining the items. Brows arched, eyes glinted and for some reason he reminded her oddly, of a child when rewarded for good behavior. The thought alone should have made her giggle. Instead, every inch of her had been completely frozen, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to laugh.

Perhaps the word 'speechless' wasn't the right word to properly justify what she was currently going through. What she was experiencing far surpassed it. She was shocked, surprised and stunned. Both at his abrupt appearance and at the fact that he was…he was well ignoring her. Bluntly.

Her previous words for him to stop had obviously fallen on death's ears and as her lips closed, frown coloring, she found herself attempting to reopen them. A string of offensive words sprang from her throat, almost reaching passed her lips and halting only when the man-probably reaching the stage of boredom- finally halted his activities. Then he was leaning back, locking gazes with her and heralding the closure of her mouth.

Something electric was casted.

It ripped through her flesh, swallowing her within that same blanket of some foreign emotion; one that bared an uncanny resemblance to that of the kiss yet much more powerful. And for some reason she felt the confusion escalating before pushing the feeling away and ridiculing herself for ever being put in such a state. She had prepared herself for this. Deep down she had knew that they would meet again and she had swore that when they did, this time-this time she wouldn't let him get away.

This time she would interrogate him before bringing peace to his soul. Even though the thought for some unknown reason pained her, she knew it was the right thing to do. He wasn't human. He didn't have a heart and most of all hollows were monsters and she…She was a captain. She had a duty to Soul society. She had responsibilities. She was strong. Mentally, physically, spiritually and emotionally. Something like this wouldn't-shouldn't phased her. Yet here she was, opening her mouth once again to reprimand him.

However, her brain had other plans. Her lips met and when his shoulders rose, she watched in mild fascination and brewing horror as those eerie lips twirled upwards, sending a chill to rip viciously throughout her.

"Shinigami." She heard him say, voice deceitfully thick, husky even and in response everything went still.

Her throat trembled. Her mouth became eerily dry. Her lips quivered and her breathing suddenly seemed thick; too thick.

"How long are you going to just stand there?" The arrancar's words came out drowsily and this time he finished them with a careless lick of the lips, eyes heavily lidded.

For another brief second, Orihime's eyes slid close before meeting with amber and she noted, despite the situation, how peculiarly attractive he looked.

The rays of the sun splashed lightly into his orange hair and the wind wafted through the thick spikes of hair hovering dangerously above his mahogany eyes. It was the first time seeing him in the sun and if she had to be honest the dark really didn't do him enough justice. He looked…and…he looked. Her brows quirked. Human. He looked insanely human, too human and she wondered if he had perhaps heard her thoughts for his gaze seemed to darkened the moment she had finished them.

She was startle at that look he was giving her though her stomach begged to differ. Flooded cheeks seemed to become worse and the chuckled he emitted didn't help to sooth the raging situation either. Inhaling deeply before exhaling sharply, her eyes drifted close.

A second later, they fluttered opened, becoming dangerously narrowed and she spoke, voice heavy, "Why are you here?"

The question seemed to interest him. She could tell with the way his eyes twinkled as his arms folded beneath a sheet-ful of orange. The espada's face morphed momentarily into a thoughtful look then he was grinning.

"That's easy."

When he paused, regarding her in wicked delight, Orihime found herself frowning, heart beginning to skip yet another beat. Then he breathed casually, as if it were normal, "I visited Soul Society for you."

At the sound of those words, ashen orbs grew incredibly higher. The captain class shinigami parted her lips before forcing a quiet, "…me…"

Then the words clicked.

"Soul Society! You-you attacked Soul Society by yourself," she choked out angrily.

With a rough 'tsk', Ichigo rolled his eyes, un-amuse at the sudden change. "No though I was tempted to. Don't worry shinigami, all were unaware of my presence," he assured her, teasing heavily hinted and she tilted her head, staring at him in mild confusion.

"What-what do you mean?"

"I sneaked in. Searched for your reiatsu, found nothing." He grinned, showcasing perfectly aligned teeth. "For a moment I thought you were expecting me."

Then his face darkened and with that everything around him darkened. "Then I saw him."

"Him?"

"Your lieutenant I assumed. The green eyed trash," he answered coldly, crossing his arms over his chest, expression mirroring one of anger.

"Ulqui-kun…" she murmured followed by a soft gasp.

"I was going to kill him," he hissed.

Orihime's eyes narrowed. "If you-"

"I aint attack the guy, shinigami. Just heard him saying to someone you weren't there."

Orihime frowned. "And you decided I was here?"

Then he frowned. "Pretty much so but enough about trivial stuff, shinigami."

His face hardened, neck inclining slightly to the side as he brought his eyes back to her and she shivered, brows knitting together. "How bout we continue where we left off?"

Unfortunately the statement hadn't registered for she was still staring at him, watching him intensely, curiously.

He was doing that again. Looking intensely serious. And looking human...too human...like him…

She was roughly thrown back to a cold time of roaring rain, preceded by darkness and then that gentle breeze of orange and child like brown eyes. Eyes that could see her. That could feel her pain.

"_Why are you crying?" _

_It was the beginning; their beginning then everything twirl and she was back to that painful day when he had left her. "Orihime-chan, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you…please forgive me…"_

The next thing she knew, she was back to being surrounded by the orange headed arrancar and she found herself blinking consecutively. Had he just spoken?

"W-what?" It was the only logical thing her brain could produce after being snapped so crudely out of the realm of the past. He seemed amuse then he repeated, slowly, as if she had trouble comprehending those five simple words, as if she were a three year old, "I. Want. A. Lap. Dance."

…

…

EH?

A cough slid through her throat unintentionally. Obviously, the red head was not prepared for his words. A L-l-l-l-l-lap dance… Was this some sick joke? As her head tilted, frown noticeably deepening, her hair slid back to lie behind her shoulders and she muttered, mortified,

"You want me to dance in my lap? I-Is t-that e-even p-p-possible?"

The wind seemed to become quiet. The trees became delightfully calm and the ground seemed to shake in utter silence.

For a moment, all the orange head could do was to blink stupidly, truly at a loss for words then he laughed. "I should have known," Ichigo muttered beneath his breath.

"You're really as dum as they say."

"I-I'm not d-dum…" Orihime defended timidly, face shooting through a whole new variety of colors.

"And you're young." He scowled, "Too young."

Obviously she missed the true intention behind those words for she was scowling-a surprising feat, considering he had hardly ever seen it- and her nose seemed to flare slightly before she exclaimed in a rather pathetic defense, "So are you!" There was a soften look that transcended across his face before being quickly replace by a pleased smile.

"I suppose you're right, shinigami." The carrot top then frowned innocently, eyes lowering or at least lowering just enough to make him look incredibly appealing and yet so innocent looking all at the same time that poor Orihime, not quite use to being play with in such a manner felt her head beginning to whirl. She was reaching her limit with this playful entity in which for some reason she just couldn't comprehend.

She didn't understand why every time he was near her, something funny would occur within her body. She didn't understand why she felt such warmth, such…happiness. It was a feeling that made her feel good, that ignited every inch of her yet it was a feeling that she knew was wrong. She couldn't understand her body or her heart or her chest or that fuzzy weight. She didn't understand him. Why he kept annoying her but then she was reminded yet again at the fact that he was obviously very different to that of his kind.

Almost like a human.

Mentally, she scoffed at the thought.

Preposterous.

"Come for your clothes shinigami." One corner of his lips lifted. "You're a lady right? Being in front of me especially in such a state ain't very lady-like."

Her eyes bulged out of their frames as she ducked further into the water. Again, her face seemed to be viciously tormented with another intense hue of humiliated pink. "They're right besides you and I didn't choose to be voluntarily n-naked in front of you! You- you're a sick, perverted arrancar! Leave now!"

"…" The espada scowled.

"…"

"That's harsh shinigami considering that kiss we shared. You didn't seem to mind my sick, perverted arrancar tongue in your mouth."

"Y-you're horrible! Y-y-you forced yourself on me! Th-That-That was sexual harassment!"

"Yeah then wouldn't you have just slapped me or something. You like it, admit it." He grinned wickedly and all Orihime could do was to glare at him, cold eyes, tighten face as she struggled internally to not erupt in another spasm of mortification.

He was wrong! She didn't like it. She didn't! Absolutely didn't! His actions were bordering on the line of rape. He was a sexual offender! And she most certainly, did not enjoy it.

With another dark chuckle, Ichigo lazily plopped himself of off the rock then there he was taking a step forward as if he owned the place. As her heart made a run for it, Orihime found time becoming sickeningly slow. He was drawing closer with each step he took. Agonizingly slow, dangerously slow, predatorily slow, gracefully slow and Orihime without realizing it had somehow backed further away from him. For some reason her heart was beginning to beat ravenously. All her senses seemed alert, as if some impending wrath awaited her. And she was right.

No sooner had she awaken from her thoughts, no sooner were- What the! Her eyes were doing back flips, almost leaping right out of her.

Muscles, perfectly sculpted muscles glistened under the shed of the light and she gaped. She gaped or perhaps gawked. She almost cried out in horror at the sight that greeted her.

Her face once again reheated and she exclaimed in jittery, horrified terms, "W-why are you shedding your clothes!?"

Again, he frowned, appearing utterly innocent though he was far, far, far, far, far, far from it. "What's it look like? I'm gonna join you."

Realizing that the woman had backed further away from him, the espada smirked mischievously before sliding back the item on, over his arms and over his shoulders.

"Come here, shinigami." He motioned with a finger. "N-no!"

He scowled. "I'll join you if you don't come," he warned.

"Water…I'm not coming out of the…" she trailed off, steam emitting from her ears.

"I never asked you to," he muttered, dark eyes intensely shaded.

Biting lightly into the bottom of her lips, Orihime hesitantly moved forward, halting at the end of the lake where the water disappeared behind the cloak of the land. His shadow towered over her as she stood face to face with his feet and quickly she crossed her arms, head bowed, battling between the idea of staying and making a violent run for it.

If it were anyone else but him, she would have been out of here in no time, cutting the hollow down. However because it wasn't anyone else but him and it was indeed him, doing such an act would only result in a hastening death for her. She was reminded at the battle they had both engage in not too long ago. He was fast, just as fast as her. Cunning, powerful, and honestly it startle her that a single arrancar could possess so much power all at once and he hadn't even release yet. None of this was ever documented within the reports within Soul Society. None of it ever stated that an arrancar could reach such a level and she was left wondering if this man was perhaps that of another breed. How could someone like him be capable to make someone like her feel this way? His behavior was so strange, too playful and definitely too perverted! And she wondered, even if it was just briefly, if she did indeed make a run for it and was in fact actually caught without so much as a cloth on what would-

At the entry of the naughty thought, Orihime shook her head roughly, ushering the thoughts away as she sank deeper into the water until it lied right beneath her nose. With a trembling face, she hesitantly peeked up at him, hair glued lavishly onto porcelain skin and wind caressing her skin in a soft lullaby. For some reason she felt cold. So extremely cold. The shiver that erupted was proof enough. Something had changed within the atmosphere. She could feel it.

Then he was stooping down, interrupting her from her thoughts and giving her an uninterested look before outstretching a hand. Her eyes went wide in alert as she felt her entire face being lifted from the water only to be tilted harshly to the side and she could feel it, her heart beginning to quicken, beating ferociously against its cage.

Thump.

Thump.

Everything felt quiet.

Droplets of water glided motionlessly down from her chin, cascading down her neck and rejoining with the liquid as a whirlwind of electricity harshly clattered all over the flesh. With his index finger folded beneath her chin and thumb gripping hold of her jaw in a tight embrace, amber eyes wrinkled down to the crook of her neck before dragging back up to her face.

Their eyes connected and in response to the jolt she felt, Orihime-without rationalization- was suddenly thrusting her hand outwards, lips parting as the light of red bounced carelessly off of the arrancar's face.

"Red-"

Abruptly, the exclamation was cut off as the man tightened his grip around her face, nudging the skin beneath her chin upwards, sealing her lips close and cancelling out the spell entirely when his other hand-the left one wrapped firmly around her wrist. Again, her eyes went wide in shock. He had stopped her…

He had stopped her.

And she didn't like it. She wasn't too sure if she should be angry at herself for being so slow or angry at him for being so fast.

This arrancar… Her eyes dropped and he sighed, not entertained by the gesture before bringing their faces closer- mere centimeters apart and speculating her features with a hardened stare.

Narrowed against cold.

Amber against ashen.

Again, she was blushing furiously. They were close. Too close. She could feel his breath. Inhale his scent. He smelt…oddly good. And her chest was almost out of the water. Her blush deepened.

Then he smiled deviously and for a moment Orihime felt something went devastatingly wrong.

"I've decided."His breath latched lewdly onto her mouth. Slowly, he removed his hand from her wrist, unaware of the burning sensation he left before his gaze sharpened. "I'm going to imprison you," he declared calmly, intensely and she gaped at him.

"What?" Perhaps she had heard wrong.

"You're entertaining, and I get really bored in Hueco Mundo. You'll help to pass the time." Perhaps not.

"Soul society won't let you kidnap me. That's sick…"

"Yeah, well I'd like to see them stop me." He cocked a brow. "Sick? What's so sick about locking you in my room?" Then he grinned. "I see, the shinigami ain't as so innocent huh.

Her chest knotted, avoiding his gaze. "What's the purpose of locking me in a room?"

He looked thoughtful. "Though I hate shinigamis, I find you strangely attractive. I'd admire you every day," he joked. Then he allowed his thumb to trace the silky flesh of her jaw, sliding downwards, lightly touching her upper lip before caressing the bottom.

"Besides you'll make great entertainment."

Orihime glared at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll force you."

"…that's not funny…"

"It's a joke, shinigami. However, you're still going to become my personal toy."

"That's not funny either… I'm not…a toy."

He grinned. "Now's the time to learn then," he muttered lowly and with that he sealed the distance between their faces.

This time, his lips weren't as aggressive as before but she could still feel the rough specks of electricity that tickled across the pink flesh. His lips weren't cold nor did they reeked of death, they were just mesmerizingly enticing and once again she felt her brain entering into a state of malfunction, sputtering, stuttering and erupting into a hapless pool of dead weight. He was sucking her… That sounded wrong. His mouth, covering hers, were sucking her lips. Still, it sounded wrong. He was sucking her face-still wrong- like before and without her body's consent she found herself drawing closer, eliminating any possibility of space between their faces.

Something- a tone of pleasure threatened to erupt from her throat and Orihime found herself having to suppress the urge.

Everything within her had been literally lit on fire. She had never felt this way. She had never wanted something so badly. Her hold on his mouth fastened. Her fingers itched to thread itself into his orange locks of hair and when his tongue pushed through her, she found her own meeting with his, hesitantly and shyly. Even though she was unsure on how to react, she felt her body thinking for her, mimicking his movements until finally both were fighting for dominance over the other. Tongue against tongue. Flesh against flesh.

A large hand, the one not keeping hold of her face, slid through silky locks of auburn, grasping the back of her neck before beginning to trail. Fingers brushed against her throat, tipping downwards until they clasped her shoulder. His thumb reached out, caressing her collar bone before venturing lower and lower and Orihime, unconsciously felt her fingers reaching out, ready to tangle, pull, grasp and hold those familiar spikes of orange. However, the arrancar had other intentions for his hand caught hold of her whilst in mid air, momentarily intertwining with her fingers and giving it a light squeeze.

Then with one last suck, as if it took everything within him, Ichigo abruptly pulled back, surprising the woman in the process before smiling gingerly, slightly, as his eyes soaked her in; all of her.

Both were breathless but only one was left in an upheaval.

His eyes emanated pure raw, unconditional lust yet something more, something deeper as they stared intensely into surprise pools of ashen and gracelessly he brought her fingers to his face. Trailing it across his jaw until they landed against his lips, he kissed her fingers slowly, teasingly and then, admittedly a bit sluggishly he released her hand, smirk returning.

"And she said I was sick," he muttered lowly, standing before turning around and beginning to walk away, leaving Orihime to just sit there, blinking, lost and frowning at the fact that she was perhaps missing his warmth.

What just happened? She was confused… Yet she could feel his tongue in her, his mouth covering her and she flamed again, unsure of how she should feel, how she should react. She wasn't sure if she should reprimand herself and him or congratulate herself and him. After all she had never experience such feelings, such desires and his skin. Her head spun. It was confusing yet so frightening yet so eager.

"I saw your breasts shinigami." He paused, cocking his head and slowly Orihime's gaze darted downwards, eyes widening. "They look good," he finished just as she threw her entire body into the water, waves splashing viciously around her. With a soft chuckle, Ichigo made his way towards the rock again, back facing her clothing. His chin lowered, eyes laying hidden behind the thick strands of orange followed by a tense figure and undeniably dense breathing.

"Shinigami," he breathed. "I'm giving you one minute to get change before I pounce on you." She was startle. P-Pounce?

"1, 2, 3…" he counted.

"Ah! Wait! I'm not ready."

"7, 8, 9…"

Orihime swallowed nervously, clenching her fists tightly.

"12, 13…"

Was he serious?

"14, 15…"

He was playing with her.

"16, 17…"

He had to be.

"18, 19, 20…"

Yet he showed no intention to move. In fact he just stood there, arms crossed, back turned. Her eyes widened. He was serious! He really was serious and before she could question it anymore, she was flash stepping.

Her hands lunched out, grabbing hold of her underwear, sliding the item on before fumbling with her bra, struggling to get it clicked.

Her heart was thumping, beating ferociously. He didn't have to abide to those rules. He didn't have to care. And that's what scared her.

Pounce on her?! Wasn't that something an animal would do? Even so for some reason, maybe a small part of her wondered how that would feel but she quickly ushered the thought away. _Orihime stop it. Stop thinking these weird things._

The spiky hared espada tipped his head back. "You're not done yet?"

A gasp of horror. "Turn around please…" Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Not only was everything inside of her in an upheaval but her skin felt like it was literally on fire. This was embarrassing. How was she supposed to remain calm and strong in a situation like this? How could anyone even remain calm when presented in a situation like this!

"I saw your breasts already besides I wanna see you change from here." And she knew with the way his eyes lingered, roaming lazily all over her that he indeed had no intentions of turning around. Now, she had no intentions of continuing her change either.

Her face spike even more at the fact that he had seen the upper part of her body and she tightened her grip around her frame, unsure of how her hands had got there.

For a long second, Ichigo stared at the woman heatedly, heaviness beginning to weigh on the lids of his eyes and he sighed, before returning his attention, thoughts on a rampage.

Soon enough her shinigami uniform were on followed by her haori. When she grabbed hold of her zanpakuto, placing it at her side, she felt herself pausing, glancing down at the weapon then she inhaled sharply before sneaking a quick glance up at him.

The conflicting thoughts lasted for a few more seconds before almost automatically, her hand was reaching out, gripping the weapon.

Quickly, she brought the blade out, preparing to rest it at his throat. However, nothing happened. In fact her hand was still there, lingering securely around the handle of her zanpakuto. She blinked continuously, feeling something warm then hesitantly she glanced down. Through the whipping of her hair, she noticed how his much larger hand seemed to swallow her own, digits resting against her wrist, ending idly at her knuckles.

She blinked.

And she blinked again, realizing what had happened.

Her head jerked up, meeting with amber.

The leaves fluttered, whirling around the two as a massive amount of spiritual pressure begun to leak out, rushing into the surrounding environment. For a moment, his reiatsu rose so incredibly high that Orihime felt a tickle of sweat cascading down the side of her face and she glared, before her entire body became consume with the golden energy.

Similarly, the black reiatsu too reeked outwards, enveloping him in a tremendous force as both clashed.

Moments passed then suddenly the energy of the beings disintegrated and everything went quiet.

"That's sneaky shinigami."

Her lips parted, slightly startle, surprise and she murmured breathlessly, "My name isn't shinigami."

He watched her for a moment curious, before tightening his hand around hers, amused. Reaching out, slender digits grabbed hold of auburn hair, twirling the red locks in fascination. Then his eyes were dragging back up to her face, meeting with innocence.

"What's your name then, shinigam?."

She frowned, slightly surprise. Was the arrancar actually asking for her name? Strange… Not only were his words strange but her stomach and heart had begun to feel strange.

She contemplated a bit longer before deciding no harm could be done if he knew her name and she whispered, softly, mildly, "Inoue Orihime." His eyes widened slightly, staring at her longer, brows drawing at the familiarity of the name and before he could even process where he had heard it from, his mouth was suddenly opening, answering coolly, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

...

...

Her heart roared. Then there was a sudden eerie notion of utter silence. Her eyes were wide, so wide that she swore they were about to pop.

And her heart, her poor, broken heart did back flips, viciously spiraling against the cage of her chest.

"Wh-what?"

* * *

><p>Ahhh kiddies, I got carried away with this chap. I had a lot of naughty stuff but I took out a few cuz I remembered crap the ratings T, isn't it. You're taking a joke too far zodious-senpaiXD Then I told myself. Ichigo is too, sick, too boldXD I need to tone him down a bit. Then I remembered I have to save some for the future. Don't execute everything.<p>

I took out a few descriptions too and stuff and blah blah blah. So I've left it up to your imagination, instead of me just pouring out everything. But I was so tempted to let ichigo joined Orihime in the water naked/. Grrrr, so tempted. T^T Don't worry I may include a scene like that some time in the future if perhaps the rating changesXD

Thanks for taking the time to read. Special thanks for reviewing, alerting, favoriting and just plain well supporting my fic. Sometimes I won't be able to thank you individually or as quickly as I'd like but I just want you to know that I really do deeply appreciate all the fantastic support! You guys really motivate me into getting this fic complete.

Again, any questions? Please don't be afraid to ask. Tell me what ya think!^^


	11. Chapter 10

BREAKING NEWS: Zodious-senpai just updated within three days. Be happy folks, this took a lot of zodious-chan's free time. She poured in so much sweat, blood, pain and tears but most of all her precious love! I blame you guys for this! If you guys hadn't given me such a response I wouldn't have even have this finished tilled the next week! So you guys owe yourself a big pat on the backXD

Responses to my reviewers cuz my internet is behaving naughty:

**MajinLover:** _Gah really my ending can't be that painful. Hopefully this little update makes up for it rightXD Thanks for the alert love!_

**Misha:** _Glad you love it, dear now that makes me so happy to know I didn't disappoint you.:)_

**eragonfan117:** _Off course you wouldn't mind the rating to change you perv^^ don't worry I'm sure you're not alone. Sometimes I wonder if zodious-senpai is the only innocent one here. She is totally not a perv! And doesn't like dirty stories, now really you should follow my exampleXD Glad you were satisfied with this chapter, I had place in a LOT of effort and timeXD and as a reward to you and the rest of the awesome people I've given you guys a speedy update. Enjoy^^_

**TykkiMikk:** _*gasp* really like seriously tykki I can't be that evil. *cries* Gosh am I hurt! Like really, I really am hurt! You think I'm evil^^ Maybe I should make the chapters like this except a lot worse. Would your mind change about me being completely evil. Muhahahaha. Hopefully this more you were looking for, this chapter covers itXD As always I hope you love this chap, it had a bit of actionXD_

**OrihimeKurosakiInoue:** _Ahhhh your excitement like really is so overwhelming, I can actually feel it. Gosh for a moment there I thought you were speechless. Hahahaha. *rubs nervously at neck* So glad to hear of your love for my story but really are you in love with the perviness or the plot or perhaps bothXD Hopefully this chappie meets your expectations!_

**Renee Tanaka:** _Welcome my fellow pervertXD Glad to know you are a fellow supporter of a wicked, perverted, sick IchigoXD And I'm glad you off course love da story! Hopefully this chappie leaves you in the same swirling emotionsXD…or not but whatever rightXD I worked my ass off on this! Thanks for the faovirte too!^^_

** mz. gee 93:** (had to space your name won't let me put it in normally. srry.)_Trust me my friend, you are not alone with that though, heck even your innocent author wanted to see that happened just a tiny, winy bit, yupXD you feel like a perv? That's because you already wereXD Glad you enjoyed it and hopefully this one is just as good as the previous! Have fun^^_

**wolfchick55:**_ *blushes* Gah elle-chan sounds so incredibly cute! Gosh do I feel cuteXD Really I do, you must keep calling me that more often!maybe I should get all my reviewers to say that*evil eye*_

_*puppy eyes* I made you late for class. T_T mou…I'm*sniff* I'm so *sniff* I'm so sorry!bows* T_T.. *steps away from this crazy chick* Ano… *takes another step back* Ano… *tears in eyes* zodious-chan doesn't like perverted world…zodious-chan can't even stand to see the face of hot guys… zodious-chan always has a panic attack…zodious-chan has a nosebleed…zodious-chan faints when she sees the chest of a guy…zodious-chan, zodious-chan…zodious-chan…zodious-chan would never do such a wicked thing!_

_Wahhh, ichi-nii don't just take hime-chan an act on your own! Get back here you devil. Damn ichi-nii stop doing wicked things to hime in the water *covers eyes* my eyes…my eyes… *glares at Kat* This is your fault! How could you influence him like that. *crosses arm* you're setting a really bad example to ichi. You're tainting his image! *notices Kat's tears…then breaks down* Ohhh kat-sama plz do not cry, do not cry, do not cry! T_TI'm already sad…and you haven't even cried yet. Your compliments are too kind. You have me here blushing like a watermelon^^ Details… zodious-chan is not that type of person!/ I'm so happy kat loved the chappie! *huggz kat* Off course you would know how to shut her up! Don't go sprouting nonsense in my Ichi's head girl!_

**uzamaki898:** _Gosh don't be mad at meXD I did what had to be done and damn right am I glad I did it! Tied you perverts up and then wham ended it like that after you all got excited huh. Gosh I am so evil and I love it^^ And here's the next delicious chappie! Enjoy umXD_

**DeathBerryHime:** _zodious-senpai is so wounded that your brain cells were friedT^T she didn't mean itT_T *sniff* she didn't mean it. Gahhhh I'm soooo sworrrryyyyyyyyyy! *grabs hime's leg*Really I should be pming you this. Everyone can see just how pathetic, and ridiculous zodious-sensei is like really! You bring out the-no I'm not going to say beast naughty girl- embarrassment in me!XD_

_ Oh you girls now a days just like possessive guys huh*wiggles a brow* Don't you know possessive guys bring about a lot of drama and are so annoyyingXD Except ichi-nii off courseXP BTW hime-chan he's mine not yours so stay away:3 See what I say about being possessive, so much drama^^ *nods head* I agree, orihime loved it. Why is she being so resistant damn it! Wait, what am I saying I'm the only one who knows what's going through her thick skull *wicked smirk* And no I aint saying shit^^ HIME calm down, really calm down! P-pounce do you really think zodious-chan to be so sick…so deliciously perverted! *sparkles* But I Would love to see that happen. *zones into pervy land and sees nothing but men, men, men and more men* *sigh*beautifulXD- And there's ichi-nii O_o doing naughty things to orihime! *steps out of pervy land* I think my brain just got fried/ Waiting patiently for you to finish!XD and as always I hope your brain cells die again in this chappie^^ RIP! *waves a tissue with my snout*^^_

**Innocent Serenity:** _Really you should take that innocent from your name cuz you little naughty, wicked girl are anything but innocent! ^^ && plz don't try to deny the fact, don't deny your true womanly nature, don't deny it you hear me! In fact hold all my reader's hand and all of you guys can shout out, "I LOVE BEING A PERVERT. Thank you zodious-chan for bringing that out* seriously, pervertedness seems to be the theme with my reviewers and fic lol gosh am't I such a bad person… Ohhh you want him lock her up in his room-_- now you really are evil… yet still that's such a beautiful sinful idea, that reminds me I read a fic like that where Ichi locks her in a cage^^ ahhh the memories:D crap that's my fic tehehehe*clears throat* Join the water, why innocent-chan, why, why, why would you want him to join her in the water and naked! For bloody sake man this is*English accent* a t-rated fic. A t rated fic! :3-that might just change. Ichigo's pov shall be delivered to you within the next chappieXD_

**QueenBlade:**_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là! Vous voyez j'ai mis à jour. * applaudissements * si vous n'avez pas eu à attendre longtemps pour voir ce qui arrive ensuite. N'est-ce pas généreux de moi ^ ^ Par la façon dont vous avez coincé avec ma fic si longtemps, toujours examiner et trucs et parfois je n'ai pas la chance de vous répondre en le mettant dans la note authorial mais je veux juste que vous sais que je l'aime vraiment ce que vous avez fait! Comme sérieusement vous êtes génial et maintenant je pense que vous devriez obtenir un compte afin que je puisse mieux communiquer avec youXD_

_Don't worry I shall not stop there! You see I updated. *cheers* so you didn't have to wait long to see what happens next. Isn't that generous of me^^ By the way you've stuck with my fic so long, always reviewing and stuff and sometimes I never get the chance to respond to you by putting it in the authorial note but I just want you to know I really love what you've done! Like seriously you're awesome and now I think you should get an account so I can communicate better with youXD_

_Just in case the google translator didn't do its job properly I have the response in englishXD_

**naleah:** _Come on aren't cliffhangers just amazing! They put you on edge and have you ready to rip the author's head off for doing such a thing. Just kidding^^ But really I love cliffhangers. Except when a story I like does it…now that is a story for another time. Your thanking me for my hardwork? *blushes* Gosh that's so sweet of you, I'm really glad you love my fic. I hope this chappie doesn't disappoint, I also placed like a lot of effort and like spent nearly most of my free time working on itXD *raises eyebrow* All because of you guys!_

**NobodyEpic:** _Well this is what went downXD A really angry hime and a slightly confuse ichi and a smexy ulquiorraXD Added with that extra slice of child hold love and topped with a stalker-ish ichigoXD and you get a potion of- Nothing perverted or intimate- But something just awesomeXD Seriously, I really need to stop joking around but I couldn't help but to give you an awesome response like that^^jk. Hopefully this chappie had you excited just as beforeXD And I don't mean the pervy excitement okay!_

**XxDarknezzXx:**_ *blushes* smiling ahhh I was able to achieve such a spec! Making a human smile is something that I go out of my way to do even if I'm rendered as a complete jackass like srsly the things I do in real life is not koolXD Good thing I'm not one to fancy the opinion's of others but really chica I'm happy to put a smile on that pwerdi face^^ Zodious-chan feels like she has accomplish something in life. *sparkles then jumps like a baboom* Zodious-sensei has made someone's day brighter! Gah, *bows like an idiot* Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! I'm so happy I managed to do that with just a ficXD Thanks for favoriting my friend, so glad you love this ficcy! Hopefully your day has also brighten with this updateXD even if just a little:)_

**Jubee-chan:** _Hellow my dear, my deepest apologies but cage is on hold till I can finish this story and hopefully get out ten chapters of benefitsXD But I guess when I complete this fic hopefully by the ending of August, I'll start workin back on itXD Jus be patient with me plz!_

**cherry mist:** _XDD Yes who doesn't love pervy ichi-nii huh! Gosh I love him and I'm not even a perv^^ Is this the famous saying that women like naughty guys! Gah oh father what have I becomeT^T Still it's lovely hearing those words from you! Glad you love my story, friend!XD Thanks you so much for placing the fic in your alert and favorite list!_

**mac derdeyn: **_glad to know you love it! Ahh, I'm not a fan of a threesome nor am I a fan of pairing Ichigo with any other girl besides Orihime^^ but that's an interesting ideaXD Thanks._

**Bunny0217, Sakura senkei, rainbowrunner01, Oriichichan, racesa36, HOPE4NARUSAKU, RedAlexm x3sn0w, dementor999, cloverberry15, racesa36, LovelyDemonEmpress, DaedraChild, Immediate2Steps, Titanic. Is. Sinking **Thank you so frikken much for either favoriting or alerting or doing both to my fic!

Everything you guys have done are all deeply appreciated. Much love! Srry for the long author's note and at the beginning but really, nothing's wrong with praising ppl once in a while. You guys deserve to be first not last afterall^^

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Warning: Language.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

There was an unsettling silence that graced the place, tarnishing the land as it flooded the earth; her earth. Everything within her had been abruptly shattered and at what. The sound of a mere name. A name that had brought back with it the full ferocity of a blinding rage. A rage containing within it, the memories of both heartache and pain. A rage that had tormented her in guilt for over fifteen years.

Her heart.

Kurosaki Ichigo…

Her lips parted.

Kurosaki Ichigo…

Her body felt dizzy, something sharp twirled within her, weighing heavily on her broken chest.

Kurosaki Ichigo…

Her eyes tightened.

Kurosaki Ichigo…

Ashen orbs fluttered opened then closed.

Kurosaki Ichigo

And they opened.

_Ichi._

Ichi…

Go… had died years ago? Not as a human but as a soul. She saw it. They saw it. He had died protecting her. And this man…She looked at him longer, harder.

Indeed, they were similar. At least in the physical department though varying in age.

Her companion had the same messy, orange hair and the same intense, brown eyes. Eyes that held the same colored texture yet eyes that differed immensely. While his held malice, wicked-ness and evil, the child held kindness, softness, gentleness and peace. Their eyes were anything but the same yet at the same time their eyes were anything but different.

She had always known they bared an uncanny resemblance yet she had brushed it off as coincidence but now that she was looking at him, especially so close and especially when he had claimed to have the name of her crush, for some reason the similarities never seemed more vivid than now.

Their hair, their eyes. His eyes. Eyes that could just swallow you in. Eyes that were beautiful. Eyes that could see her.

She felt her chest constricting, throat becoming eerily tight and eyes beginning to moisten. Eyes that she missed.

Eyes…eyes she would do anything to have back. These eyes didn't belong on the face of this man.

Clenching her jaw, teeth gritting against the other, her hand folded dangerously into an angry fist. "Kurosaki Ichigo," she whispered as their eyes met. For a moment, she thought no she could have swore that she saw her inner turmoil being reflected in the depths of his eyes but just as quickly as it came just as quickly as it vanished, being replace with slight curiosity, interest even.

An eyebrow arched.

"You like it?"

"I-i-chi." The word was uttered brokenly, voice painfully hoarse and eyes…eyes beginning to shed tears?

Was she crying? Fuck.

"_Ichi."_

The word rushed into his ears once again and he felt his eyes heightening as the sound tumbled down, repeating itself louder the further it ventured until finally it plunged ferociously into his heart.

Fuck.

"_Ichi!" _

Then it happened, while he was caught in the whirling net of that one single word.

And in that moment of his stupor, Orihime, eyes narrowed, glare evident drew her blade, pushing his hand aside as if it were nothing before harshly landing it against his throat.

Then with no remorse, Ichigo found himself abruptly being shoved backwards, crashing into a herd of trees until finally his back collided harshly against the cold surface of mahogany and he felt it. The metal pressed murderously against his throat, sinking, seething and almost drawing blood as her auburn tresses whirled violently around them.

"Tch." The voice caused for him to blink, surprise. And why shouldn't he? After all she had sounded utterly disappointed that she hadn't snatched his head off. Surely, that was something that would surprise any being especially when only moments ago her face had only been roaming through an array of various colors. However, despite the surprise of that attack that alone wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him most was the fact that he hadn't caught sight of her movements. Normally he could see them. He could always catch them just before they met with their intended target but just now. He hadn't seen anything. He hadn't sensed anything. When she had uttered that one single word, all of his senses had abruptly shut down, leaving him volatile and shock beyond means.

That word alone had done something to him. And he didn't like it. He didn't like how it crept into his soul, rendering him silent and tantalizing him with that breach of familiarity. Teasing him with the scarf of the past. A past, he really hadn't any interest in.

And fuck he didn't like this creepy feeling engulfing him.

What the heck just happened?

Amber eyes trailed from the tainted blade, gliding lazily to its hilt, before trailing upwards, resting softly against her face.

The once pleasantly, shy shinigami was no more. Instead, replacing the once embarrassed woman was a very, very, very intimidating female. A female whose eyes sent hideous daggers of animosity at him and he never knew someone, especially her was capable of giving him such a look. Her expression was flawlessly blank yet also flawlessly cold and he wondered briefly yet again what the heck was going on.

Surely a name couldn't elicit that type of murder.

"Don't ever speak that name," she muttered lowly and his eyes narrowed. "What the fuck, shinigami," he growled.

Her face tightened as her grip against his neck also seemed to tighten. "Kurosaki Ichigo…" Her voice had broke. "Is dead," she finished coldly, regarding him with a hint of boredom. "Who are you?"

To say he didn't feel anger at the woman was an understatement. Kurosaki Ichigo dead. Bullshit.

Reaching out, he firmly grip hold of the nape of her neck, tugging it ever so slightly only to expose the silky flesh chiseled across the curve of her throat and in turn she applied more pressure into her blade.

"I see the kiss obviously did something to you shinigami but don't go saying shit around me, it'll only anger me more," he hissed, sending a glare at her and she responded by pulling her blade back.

And this time.

This time he saw it.

Her wrath.

Before she could successfully split him into pieces, Ichigo had made his way behind her, leaning against a random tree, arms crossed, face disturbingly calm and insides a blundering mess. Lowering his eyes, he watched as the split tree came tumbling down. Dust, leaves and dirt splashed about wildly at the disturbance, sending her hair to whip viciously and he watched, daze as she slowly shifted her body, resting those painfully blank eyes back onto him.

When their eyes met, Ichigo could have sworn, in fact he knew she had released a hiss of disappointment. Obviously she wasn't too pleased that her blade had once again failed to cut her intended .

And to think he was actually beginning to like her. Shy, innocent and obviously showcasing the reflection of what he was feeling around her. The feelings were back again, stronger than that of before yet for some reason he really didn't have the time to figure them out. Not when she had just up and decided now was the time to end his life.

How had it turned from him entertaining himself to her wanting to rip his head off was something that was beyond him. Nevertheless he couldn't deny the fact that he was indeed pissed and confuse.

He was confuse; a rare spectrum indeed. Him, confuse but how could he not be confuse. The shinigami sounded like she had heard of him. Did Soul Society have records of him? Most shinigamis he came in contact with did not live to foretell the tail of the espada except her and her division off course but then again he wouldn't be surprised if someone had survive his massacre.

Still, there was no battle that occurred in the presence of the shinigamis that even suggested that he was near dead and even so was that a logical reason to get mad unless… Perhaps-perhaps she had a lover that he had killed.

The thought made his stomach churn in disgust and if indeed it were so, he held no regret in the slightest. A woman like her being with a shinigami that couldn't hold his ground didn't sit well with him nor did the possibility of her having someone to that degree sit well with him either. Then again.

His eyes widened a tiny fraction. Now that he thought about it, there was another shinigami.

Or at least he thought the man was a shinigami. He wasn't wearing the usual clothing but his scent. He couldn't miss that scent. That horrible stench. The man had sandy blonde hair. In the arrancar's eyes he was a weirdo, wearing green and white striped clothing, face eerily happy and eyes hidden carefully behind the barrier of his hat.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san slaying shinigamis in this town is not very appealing."

Come to think of it. The man also knew his name.

"Hm, I see." His head had lowered. "You should leave now. I've no interest in harming you at this stage." Harming him?

Really now.

He doubted a shinigami scum could harm him. Not to mention Ichigo didn't know who the heck he was and that look that had crossed his face. Was it pity? All Ichigo knew was that it pissed him off and just when he had decided he had enough of the mysterious man, he had released some type of red blast, catching him by surprise and sending him crashing into a building.

By the time he came to be the man was gone. That was an event he would never forget. To think one measly shinigami could catch him off guard like that. His pride was definitely damaged and so he set out to search for the man to end his life and he found nothing. Unfortunately, at the time of the event, that was the time he had acquired this form and the feelings that came with it were indeed strange.

It took him a while to adjust to it which was probably why the bastard had caught him off guard yet still the voices and the blurry images that resurfaced had become stronger. They occurred more regularly compare to when he was still a vasto lorde and they even seemed to be sketched a bit clearer and that fucking, annoying voice- a voice that reminded him oddly of hers. Something about a failing to protect some girl. At times like that, he would always wonder if he had perhaps had something he wanted to protect while still alive. He had this irking feeling that he had failed to protect that something.

Yet still…

All of this was so fucking annoying.

He didn't visit the shinigami to get wrap up in all of these emotions and images. He didn't come here for any of that shit. He had came here to play with her. Nothing more, nothing less.

And he couldn't help but to growl, eying her intently before muttering, "Shinigami." However, she interrupted him, coldly, "I asked you a question hollow." She rested her blade on top of her shoulder, the silvery pool of metal beginning to glow as her eyes seemed to become even deadlier. Then he realized.

The woman had full intentions of killing him.

"Who. Are. You."

Smirking boyishly, he waved a hand dismissively. "Why don't you come and find out? Or better yet gimme a kiss first."

Again, he found himself having to avoid yet another attack, skating sideways as another tree came shattering down.

If it weren't for the lingering questions and the growing attachment he had for the woman, he would have been excited to fight her in this form. But today, right now. Now wasn't the time. Not like this. Not when she was like this. Not when he was like this.

Shit.

Again, he backed away just in time before some strands of his hair was caught in her sharp weapon. Honestly, he felt like whistling at the surprise attack. The woman was hot, not to mention really pissed. And her power had grown tremendously. The seal obviously wasn't on her this time and he wondered if this was a precaution that the shinigamis were taking after the attack they had commenced on them.

Tch.

Figured. After all Soul Society was indeed an annoying place.

With a tilt of her head as she paused to catch her breath, Orihime directed another glare at the man. She ached to attack him with full power but she knew full well that both of them could easily destroy this forest. She had no interest in attracting any unwanted attention. She didn't want shinigamis nor hollows nor humans for that matter joining in on them. Not until she got what she wanted. She wanted answers. She wanted answers! She wanted him to answer her yet he wasn't. He was just playing innocent, playing confuse, playing playful! She wasn't in the mood for this. She didn't have time for this.

Was this man some type of experiment?

She had heard rumors of the sort. Experiment with reiatsu undergone by Mayuri. It wouldn't surprise her if others were engaging in similar activities. Her Ichigo from what she remembered like her had a massive amount of reiatsu- reiatsu that would attract any hunger craving fool.

Ichigo's soul was vanished from this world. Killed by her. And to see him here. Or at least she assumed it was him or perhaps a clone in this form-what would Tatsuki say. Ah, it really ticked her off, trampling whatever feelings she might have been developing for him. This wasn't her. It wasn't but. Her grip on her sword intensified, almost drawing blood.

Tarnishing… Ichi-kun like that with this-this… Him who despised killing. Stomping on her child hood crush like that really, left her entire body in an upheaval. This wasn't right! And she sheathed her blade, inhaling deeply before exhaling in exhilarated anger.

Then she drew her blade. This time the movement sent a swarm of energy wheeling towards him and Ichigo quickly caught hold of the blast, disintegrating it into nothingness before turning around, his blade manifesting and meeting with hers.

"At this rate you'll destroy the forest," he reminded, still amuse and that ticked her off even further.

Appearing behind him, she swung her blade down and he in turn appeared to her side, thrusting his blade outwards with a single hand. She dodged the attack like it was nothing before jumping into the air, blade raised, ready to slaughter and he brought his sword up, colliding with hers as another set of sparks erupted around them. Whilst in the air, Orihime launched her feet outwards, hooking them beneath his chin and the next thing he knew, he was thrown over her, sent skidding back into the ground with her feet pressed harshly into his chest.

As his back slid roughly against the dirt, Orihime, impassive as ever impaled her blade into the ground, ceasing their descent across the land and causing for the dirt to splash about at the impact. And to say he wasn't impressed would be an understatement.

She was obviously much more skilled than he had originally thought. Too bad he was better. Just before she could pull her weapon out from the ground, Ichigo quickly and admittedly a bit roughly pushed her feet off of him, locking her in the same position she had once done to him except a lot nicer. One might even say he was a gentleman. At least when compared to this woman who had obviously gone berserk.

Then his blade was at her throat as he stood beside her, head tipped to the side, eyes watching her coldly.

She was panting. Grimly.

"I don't remember you being this violent," he stated, trailing the side of his blade further up her throat. "Not that I'm complaining." He added, tilting her head and not missing the unchanged look she carried.

The woman had really gone blank. So blank that one might even assume that she was dead. And he would have, if not for the way her chest moved, signifying that she was still breathing.

For a moment, he was blinded once again at her beauty especially with the way she laid there on the ground, hair splattered around her, lips parted, eyes narrowed.

_Stupid woman._

Quickly, he averted his attention, lying brown orbs where his sword belong; at her throat. "I'm really considering locking you in my room." Then he was smirking, moving the tip of the weapon to softly roam from her forehead down to her eyes that had closed as if sensing the movement, then they were caressing her cheek before landing idly against her lips then it was traveling down, tracing along the flesh of her shoulders until resting in the middle of her chest, taking in the full view of her genuine assets. "But you're so violent."

And she smiled. A smile that seemed eerily vicious. "I am not violent," she whispered. "I hate violence," she spoke softly. "This is merely the face of the fourteenth division captain. A face I only wear when I'm angered. And you have angered me, hollow."

He scowled. "You gonna kill me cuz you don't like my name." And he applied more pressure into her chest before continuing, "Never thought that to be your character, shinigami. Can't say I'm not a bit disappointed though." And he slid the blade upwards, resting it beneath her chin, and forcing her face up. "Though I do prefer the embarrassed woman from only moments ago. However, I don't mind this form. It'll be fun domesticating you."

At the confession, her lips tugged downwards and she reached, as rapidly as she could only to be halted when his blade had beat her to it. The tip of his sword threatened to rip the flesh as he locked her hand there, on the floor, open and empty without her zanpakuto.

And then it was once again tracing across each outline of her fingers, heading downwards, pass her wrist and going up to the middle of her hand until they rested at the beginning of her clothing, between the interception of hand and elbow.

A shiver pounded within her as she forced herself to ignore the feel of the metal pressed lightly into her skin.

"Now, what the fuck is your problem with my name?"

Orihime frowned, meeting the intensity of his stare and she scowled. A brutal scowl. "You're annoying," she whispered, flipping backwards, and clashing her feet into his face before they landed, hand outstretching and she gripped onto her zanpakuto, freeing it from the land.

Another onslaught was conducted.

Ichigo blocked the attack, before shoving her blade away and thrusting out the black item whereas Orihime easily evaded it. Like it was nothing as she wield her legs to move faster and in less than a second, her feet rested gracefully on top of the outstretched blade. With that, she directed another attack.

Grabbing hold of the blade before it could reach his face, the arrancar's face tightened before gripping the weapon even tighter. "You've got some sick mood changes shinigami." And the blade begun to break, the cracks scattering all over its silver countenance as her face remained impassive.

"I'll ask you a question. Will you please answer me?"

"Depends on the question."

"How long have you been a hollow?"

He appeared to be deep in thought then he frowned. "Don't know. Probably seven years or something. Forgive me, if I don't keep track of trivial things." He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"How did you turn to a hollow?"

"Fuck, shinigami how the hell am I suppose to know. You think hollows remember every single detail about their past."

Her gaze stayed a bit longer than it should before she averted them resting them idly onto his hair. Acidity begun to pool behind her eyes once more, threatening to break free and she took a deep breath, chest and shoulders reverberating perfectly with her movements. "I'm sorry… Where did you get that name Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Don't know. It was all I could remember when I came to be." He smirked. "Was I perhaps your lover shinigami while I was human?"

Sadly, she shook her head. "No…You see Kurosaki-kun I knew of a child that had similar features to yours but he died twenty years ago in the form of a soul."

"Don't tell me I was your son," he scoffed and Orihime flushed preposterously.

"N-No. I-I'm not that old…and I've ne- I am sorry for attacking you earlier. It was just my imagination." She sighed. "This is the third time I've met you and I wasn't able to kill or capture you…what's wrong with me," she whispered softly and he frowned, catching the words despite how soft they were spoken.

"You should know that you can't capture or kill me. Wake up shinigami, I'm not your regular arrancar."

And he was right.

Everything about him was different and nowhere near ordinary.

Killing him at the current moment would probably only break out a war between their kind even though a war-she could feel- was already beginning to brew.

They had attacked Soul Society. She wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow they would attack the place. Orihime was no idiot. Her calculations and analysis skills were on par with the prodigy; Ishida Uruyu. Judging from their previous fight and the amount of reiatsu they possessed both could easily destroy the city at the flick of a mere child's game. The idea to clunk herself in the head never seemed more inviting than now. She should have known before she had decided to capture him. The only way to do such a thing would be to trick him and Orihime was not a fan of deceit.

They needed a better location if both were to engage in combat. Yet still…how could she have attacked him like that… She shouldn't have let her emotions consume her like that. Did she really desire the presence of her companion so badly that she had brought about the meeting with a man boring similar features to that of his? That made her heart crash. She felt horrible at what she had done.

She was disgusting…

Flipping backwards, Orihime landed gracefully on both her feet, eyes close, thoughts running wild.

With a slight flick of the zanpakuto, a bright light engulfed the weapon before forging the cracks together and she sheathed the blade.

Why did they have the same name? And similar features. Aizen-sensei had taught her that there was no such thing as coincidences. Tatsuki-chan had believed in the same thing. The time gap between him becoming a hollow and her companion dying were too far apart. And Ichi…Ichi wasn't killed by a hollow.

Again, she sighed.

But weren't there people in the world who had the same name and sometimes similar faces…

There was a stab in her head.

A headache was coming on, she could tell and Orihime wanted nothing more than to collapse into the warmth of her bed.

Turning around, she took a step forward, feeling mentally drained at all the events that had occurred today from chilling with Tatsuki-chan, to another kiss back to his name. This wasn't how she had pictured the day would become and she sighed, taking another step forward only to be stopped when he appeared before her. Unlike before, his usual trademark smirk was nowhere to be found and all that remained was one of seriousness as his hands laid folded across his chest.

"Shinigami…"

"My name isn't shinigami," she repeated softly and he frowned, tilting a head. "The child had the same name as me?"

She sighed, becoming more drained at the thought of him and she took another step forward, this time to her right as her path forward was currently being blocked by the espada. Then she was walking passed him, slowly, lazily and lost in thought and he grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her back to face him.

His appearance seemed darker and for some reason Orihime couldn't help but to mimic the look. "You didn't answer me, shinigami," he muttered coldly and she sighed yet again, something that was beginning to annoy him. "Yes."

"What was the relationship between you and the kid?"

"Could you please let go of my arm, Kurosaki-kun."

Instead he merely tightened his grip, smirk reappearing. "I asked you a question." And she took a deep breath before murmuring, "We were friends."

"How did he died?"

"Why do you want to know? You're obviously not him."

"Who knows. Maybe I might be. Wouldn't be surprised if reincarnation exists. Now." He drew her closer to him. "How did he die?"

"I don't feel like talking about his death. It brings back painful memories," she whispered before hesitantly meeting his gaze.

And there she went again. Once again becoming lost within those eyes.

It took a moment for her to realize that she was in fact staring too long, and looking at him like this, reminded her so grudgingly about her child hood companion.

She gritted her teeth not quite liking the thought. She could feel her tears ready to erupt. She needed to leave, she needed to get away from here but most of all she needed to distance herself as far away as possible from this man.

"I have to go."

He arched a brow, leaning further into her space. "Am I boring you?"

The woman smiled softly, ignoring his question as she wrecked her arm from his grip. "So it would seem," she muttered, disappearing into the trees and leaving Ichigo's entire being in nothing but destruction despite his calm composure and all he could do was to grit his teeth as his entertainment walked away from him.

Confusion wasn't the right word to describe what he was feeling.

His inner world was in chaos.

...

...

...

010

...

...

...

By the time, she had reached the barracks of fourteenth division squad, the sun had already begun its descent. The large object was sinking, shading itself within the colorful array of clouds as the orange sky engulfed its entire background, creating a truly breathtaking sight.

The colors used were simply magnificent ranging from orange to gold to auburn and she was once again reminded oddly of him yet again. Or perhaps the right term would be, it reminded her oddly of them. Both her child hood companion and that arrancar; Kurosaki Ichigo.

The two of them were the only thing occupying her mind as she headed back to Soul Society. They looked the same; same hair, same eyes and more disturbingly they had the same name. Every time she made up the excuse that perhaps Ichigo had had a brother or a look like, it sent her chest tightening, clawing, haunting and yelling at her that she was wrong. Those excuses were wrong. Yet they were the only feasible and logical thing that could explain the why. There was nothing else that could. Reincarnation wasn't possible, wasn't it? And even if it was, to be reborn as a hollow and not even a human...was that even possible.

And she sighed, wielding herself to think about something else. Anything else. And then she found herself wondering if Soul Society had pick up on the fluctuation of reiatsu in the human world. knowing them, they probably did and since it was near her, there was no need to send back up which meant she would have a long report to file.

Paper work. For some reason, her shoulders never felt heavier. A responsibility that came with being a captain. Paper, paper, paper, and more paper.

Another sigh of defeat emitted from plump lips as she found herself somehow roaming the empty hallways of her home. Everyone must be either busy, sleeping or training.

Ulqui-kun…

The thought hit her like a knife. Ichigo could have killed him… Her lieutenant and how had he even managed to sneak into Soul Society without anyone knowing. Perhaps she had underestimated his keen sense for masking reiatsu. Was he that good in reiatsu hiding that it would appeared almost as if he were invisible? To achieve such a feat meant that he had to be powerful. She always knew he was powerful but now she was beginning to question just how powerful he was.

"Onna, Soul society had picked up a fluctuation of reiatsu near your location. Did you engage with the entity?"

"Hm." Her mind was not there.

"Did you encounter a hollow?" Then she heard him. His voice and she paused, looking through the opened room beside her, meeting with emerald.

"Hai… It was the same arrancar with the orange hair." She sighed.

That peeked his interest for a brow was rising ever so slightly against the pale features of skin. "I see… This is the third time you've intercepted with him and yet you were unable to either kill or capture him. You're losing your shine, woman."

Orihime shook her head. "Every time we meet it's always in the human world. I can't release my true power near to a city. People could be injured or worse killed."

He shrugged. "So. You can revive them."

"And at the same time, thousands would be aware of what had happened to a city. Do you really think we have the time to be delegating all our efforts into wiping the minds of humans who may see the ordeal when we were attacked by arrancars just a day ago."

Regarding her with one last piercing look, he averted his attention back to the papers within the clasp of his hands. "You have a point." He paused, resting a pale knuckle against his cheek, tilting a head and meeting with her gaze once more. "Is the arrancar that powerful?"

When she heard the question, she halted her movements, postponing her arrival to her room as she frowned, thoughts loss. Then she whispered, softly, timidly, "More than you know." And she was walking, continuing her journey without so much as a backward glance as she disappeared behind a wooden corner.

"There's a captain meeting tomorrow morning at eight. Prepare yourself," he called, uncaring on if she had perhaps heard him. And he sat there lost in thought, wondering what-even if just a little- was going on with his captain?

...

...

...

...

_She had once love the rain._

_ Now she hated it. It was raining. It always rained. Everything bad that happened to them had always occurred in the rain. His loss, her loss, his death, her death and his death again. All of it had all happened in the rain. Everything bad always came within the cruel liquid yet on this day. This day, however was the only day that hadn't came with some type of pain. This was a day that had brought her happiness and this was the day she had first met him._

_Her onii-chan had yet to come to pick her up from school. Knowing he was probably burden with working to surplus a living for her, she had decided to take matters into her own. She had took her umbrella out, humming happily as she entered the showered day. Her smile was bright, bigger than anything and seemed to become bigger the more the specks of the transparent substance crashed softly into her ankles. _

_At that time she couldn't tell the difference between a soul from a human but it was at this time, through the cloudy, dark sky that she had saw it._

_She had saw him. To be more specific, she had first saw his hair. Her tiny head had tilted in curiosity at the display of such a messy color. It was weirdly shaded and it reminded her oddly of carrots yet much brighter. She gasped in awe as she realized that it was the brightest shade of carrots she had ever seen. Really the color was amazing and then as if snapping her out of the realm of stupidity she had realized something was terribly wrong._

_The owner of this strange, messy hair was being soaked viciously from the rain as he sat against the pole, little arms hiding his face and wrapped securely around his head. He…he…was he crying?_

_Sobs were tearing through the place, soft and timid, painful and disturbing. Those noises attacked her, viciously seething through her and she felt her heart throbbed at such sadness, eyes beginning to water. Without another second, she was taking quick steps towards the child, shielding him with her umbrella. For a moment she stood there, besides his tinier frame then she whispered, as pleasant and as happy as she could, "Why are you crying?"  
><em>

_And time seemed to once again stiffen, passing along slowly as he peeked out from the heavy bangs that covered his face._

_From there, teary brown and smiling ashen had collided._

Then suddenly her eyes were opening, bulging out of their frames.

She blinked once, twice, and a third time before realizing that the dream was nothing but a memory. Their memory. When they had first met. She forced her body into a sitting position, raising her head to gaze through her window and what the-what the-what the!

Her eyes popped, stretching as far as they could in nothing but utter shock. The arrancar was here, in Soul Society, in her home, in her room and sitting casually at her window sill, staring at her intensely and once again she felt her breath knocked out of her. Even in her state of shock, she noticed despite the audacity of it all, how the moon's light seemed to mold perfectly against every inch of him, brightening everything, caressing his every design and splattering enticingly into his hair.

And she blinked.

This couldn't be happening to her…

Kurosaki…

Ichigo…

What is he doing here?

And the last thing that sprung through her mind as he leaped towards her was; 'Is he mad!?'

* * *

><p>To be continue<p>

* * *

><p>Now who wants a speedy update from zodious-chan, which will be either SundayMonday, just say, "I love elle-chan!"

And the first three reviewers, provided you have an account, to say this in their review get a 100 word or if I'm generous a 200 word spoiler of a scene between ichihime in the next chappi *smirk*

Thanks for taking the time to read!


	12. Chapter 11

_Warning:_ Abusive language. Grammatical and spelling errors.

Disclaimer applied.

Chapter 11

Why was he here?

Why was he watching her while she slept?

He sighed and he had came to a brutal realization. In fact now he could safely conclude that he knew every single detail about this woman. Every outline, every sketch, every curve. Oh yes, Ichigo knew it all and damn was he screwed.

With a scowl, he found himself-mainly his head, leaning into the cemented texture that supported his back, eyes flickering towards what lied below. Grass. Then they were filing up, meeting with a large half of a moon that seemed to be shining so ridiculously bright, radiating nothing but happiness that for a moment there Ichigo found the thing incredibly revolting. A moon happy? What was becoming of his thoughts? What was becoming of him?

What was wrong with him?

What was he doing here?

He scoffed a bit, briefly shutting his eyes and then they opened.

When his gaze met with the silver stars and the midnight background, the espada felt his face darkening again, coming to another awful conclusion. They too also looked incredibly happy and once again he felt more disgusted.

What would they know about happiness anyways? All they did was sit there on their high asses, twinkling with nothing to offer besides light. Nothing about what they did was overly spectacular and Ichigo then realized that he was indeed going mad.

An annoyed groaned slipped from his throat. He was thinking too much, thinking things that were ridiculously stupid. Perhaps the fact that he was sleepy was to be blame for the ludicrous thoughts. Why else would he even be thinking about a bloody moon being happy of all things? Yes, he lacked sleep. That along with the state she had left him in.

It was because of her that he was like this. It was because of his mind, who couldn't take a fucking hint and whom did nothing but pester and annoy him, that he was here.

Searching for her was almost as easy as seeking the location of his toes. Everything about her reiatsu was already imprinted into him and it was something that he could easily find, regardless of how small or how tiny it was. He just knew it without actually having to try. Without having to even properly think. It was almost as if it had already been there. Almost, as if he had already knew it, as if he had already wafted within it, slept in it and really he found the entire thing disdainfully creepy.

"_-I knew of a child that had similar features to yours but he died twenty years ago in the form of a soul." _

He felt his eyes narrowed at those words, the pits of his stomach beginning to thrash about wildly.

There was someone in her life that had shared his name and from the way she stared, this someone also bared a similar resemblance to him.

This someone was a child.

Perhaps he had hoped, even if it was a mere flicker of light that when he was still alive-still human that perhaps he had had her by his side, that she was his. Though the thought was preposterous in nature, it still didn't change the fact that it was there and he honestly didn't mind it. But then she had to say she knew of a child and that had really ticked him off.

The child had died and when he had came to be he was an adult. Or at least he thought he was an adult. An adult that couldn't remember anything. Normally, some of the hollows knew to some extent of their past but he on the other hand knew nothing. Everything was just blank. There was nothing there, only a name and he had decided that he would take ownership of that name.

Still, he felt strangely empty, unbeknownst of what to do in this world.

He didn't even know if he had a purpose. Was there any purpose to life? To this life. It was all he could wonder as he roamed aimlessly around Hueco Mundo and then somehow he had ended up in the human world, watching as a hollow brutally devoured a soul. The screams of the being as its body was viciously ripped apart, left him admittedly a bit horrified. To see such despair, such pain, he was not prepared.

Was that the duties of a hollow? Was that the-his purpose?

To kill. Was that the thing that would make him not lost anymore? That would make him feel something. Suddenly, a craving was form, one that he wasn't too happy with and one that he couldn't resist. Eventually this craving, this ache, this urge had become unbearable and so he had made his first kill.

Some strange man. He had told himself that only once he would do such an act. But once turned to twice, then a thrice, a fourth, and a fifth then a sixth until finally he came to slightly enjoy the activity despite initially being repulsed by it.

Hunting these souls, tearing into them, feeding of off of them, their screams, their cries, their blood was something that excited him. In short, he loved it. It was all he did. All he knew. This was his purpose. To kill, to feed and to evolve. The more souls he devoured, the more powerful he became.

Soon enough because of his continual evolution of power, he had begun attracting hollows which had inadvertently lead to him being ambushed. It was the first time hollows had actually decided to attack him. It was the first time, a creature had ever ganged up on him and it was the first time the roles had ever been switched. For once he was not the hunter but instead he was merely the prey and for the first time ever, his instincts had kicked in.

The instinct to survive. He didn't want to die. He felt like there was something he needed to do. There was just something within him that was begging, beckoning him and ushering him that he had to live and he would live no matter what, no matter how powerful these hollows were he would live and he would kill them all.

And so he did. Each and every last one of them that dared desired to devour him had been crushed by his hands. He could still taste them, feel the blood all over him and he would be lying if he didn't say that he loved it and so slaughtering hollows became second nature to him.

He wasn't sure which he preferred most; the chase for worthless, moaning souls who didn't put up much of a hunt or hollows who dared challenge him. Either way all of it as long as it was killing had brought him immense satisfaction and he fucking loved it.

As he continued his slaughtering, his name, after he had reached adjuchas class status had begun spreading throughout the whole of Hueco Mundo.

Hollows feared him which surprisingly was another thing that excited him. The fear of others. A soothing smell indeed. One that sent him into this state of eternal bliss.

However, as he would come to know, every form of satisfaction had its consequence. Every pleasure he attained, some form of compensation was extracted. For the stronger he became, the more tormented he was.

He was tormented with voices, with blurry images of happiness, pain, heartache and perhaps love. It was annoying. These whiny, crying images. It sounded pathetic, especially hearing some kid, crying for his parents. What the fuck? All of it really did piss him off. It was ridiculous and then he had met her.

Life had become exceedingly worse at their unfaithful encounter. He was searching for a vasto lorde to kill and his wish had been granted, only thing was this wasn't what he thought a vasto lorde would be like. At least not after all the rumors.

He could still remember twitching at the sight of the short creature who had a mouth as vile as a rat. He could still remember when the small creature had the nerve. Yes, the fucking nerve to beat him senseless after he had tried to play a game with her, hoping he could feel her fear. Unfortunately, the female wasn't that easy to break. And he really didn't desire to kill the short midget for he found her quite amusing yet another strange feeling. But whatever, he didn't care.

As long as it felt good, he didn't care to know the mechanics of all that crapped though he did find himself wondering as he continued his journey why he had allowed her to live.

It didn't matter though, nothing mattered but finding a worthy vasto lorde he could kill. Unfortunately, it was that mindset that had sent him into the wrong part of Hueco Mundo. For the second time in his life, he had been once again ganged up on. This time the group had consisted of two vasto lordes and fifteen adjuchas class hollows. Now that was a sight that made him literally growl in excitement.

When finally only two vasto lordes and one adjuchas class hollow had remained, it was then the frikken midget had decided now was the time to interfere. Needless to say both had gotten into a brawl at first sight. Apparently, the two vasto lordes had attacked her and she had came back for revenge. Well that was just too fucking bad for her because he held no intentions of hailing to her request. And so they ended up engaging in combat, both unintentionally killing the very same arrancars and vasto lordes in the mist of their onslaught.

And it was then that he had evolved, reaching a stage he had never expected to gain at least not yet, not so soon. Finally, he had become a vasto lorde and the power that surged through him was unimaginable.

He never figured that this form would bring him so much power not when he and Rukia-he would come to know- had terminated the creatures so easily. Not only did his new transformation bring about an abundance of wealth within every part of his muscles but something strange had happen. His senses, speed, resistance, agility, everything had heightened, inclusive of the way he thought and…and…his feelings.

Heck just by a mere triggered of his reiatsu, he could make hollows fall to their knees, even Rukia -and she was a vasto lorde- couldn't withstand the massive amount of spiritual pressure he possessed. In all honesty, he was amaze at this transformation.

From then on he and the woman had become something inkling to partners despite the blunt disgust they both shared for the other. That was another strange thing. Partners? He had never had such a thing and perhaps maybe he was a bit intrigued as to what gratuities would come with it. He was not disappointed. She made a decent sparring partner and occasionally they had fun hunting souls in the real world. She like him was just looking for mainly hollows to kill and along their venturing across both the real world and across Hueco Mundo he had happened to come across Nel and Grimmjow.

Following that meeting, they then begun to journey together, coming into contact with several other powerful hollows to whom for some reason he had allowed to live. He had even unintentionally created loyalty among some of them and some of them had decided that they would follow him much to his annoyance. Rukia and the others on the other hand didn't seem to mind and that annoyed him even further.

In fact they welcomed it especially that damn midget. She had ended up using them, through the mere mention of his name and so those poor souls had become her personal slave, doing her bidding. The whole thing was comical. It really was and for the first time he found himself actually wanting to laugh so he did; something that had startle Grimmjow, Nel and Rukia who had already conducted the activity. They had never heard him laugh and he himself had never even knew it was remotely possible.

The urges to kill seemed to be corroding and then it happened and he had become an arrancar.

From there, his nature had been altered. He actually begun to slightly care for things, mainly those who followed him. Strangely enough, not to mention he was invited by Las Noches; a place he disgusted and had full intentions of obliterating. He had heard there were powerful hollows and arrancars there and to destroy those hollows would bring him intense, intense satisfaction.

Then his plans had changed and he had ended up taking residence there, along with his-as they called themselves- followers.

Life had become much better than that of before and he had also managed to pick up yet another habit. Toying with the female population.

It was something that seemed fun to him, almost-just almost as fun as killing. And then while on a mission in the real world he had felt it.

An extremely powerful reiatsu and he like the power hungry idiot he was had followed it only to find an auburn haired chick cutting down his hollows as if they were nothing and though her movements were a bit hesitant, it didn't stop the fact that she treated those adjuchas class hollows like they were insects. Something that could be easily crushed with a mere flicker of her blade.

Never had he seen a shinigami, nevertheless a fucking woman behave in such an incredulous manner. Really he was awed. Evidence being that he was just staring at her, as if he had been locked in some trance. The way she moved, her hair, her body, her skin, the way her haori flowed, every inch of her that made up that Goddess figure ignited every inch of him.

Now she.

She smelt good.

Unlike any shinigami he had ever come across. Really, shinigamis smelt terrible. They weren't even worth devouring, just killing but she. She on the other hand was definitely worth devouring. Then he had realized she was the weird captain that he had been warned about and despite his strict orders to not eliminate the woman, it still didn't change the fact that he wanted to devour her.

He really, really wanted to devour the woman and that's when it had happened. It had hit him straight out in the chest and he had found himself unable to devour her.

He was in his release form, killing her would be easy yet he couldn't.

Honestly, he was kind of glad he didn't. She was fun, entertaining and much better than the female arrancars who seemed only to have fucking him in their mind. Really, only Rukia, Harribel and probably four other female arrancars put up a fight against his games. Now they were fun. The others were ridiculously boring and she- What was her name... Inoue…Inoue Orihime- was by far the best.

'Inoue Orihime,' he found himself repeating within his mind as he glanced at the woman in bed. Again, he was hit with the realization that she looked-she looked disturbingly peaceful while she slept. As if she was happy. How could one attain happiness through sleep? All he got was a bundle of torment and a few good ones here and there. Sleep was not something that should bring someone peace yet here she was in the flesh, illustrating what he didn't- couldn't believe.

With the way she lied there, enticing, muscles relaxed, breathing-serene and similar to that of a pleasant melody and Ichigo took the opportunity of her sleeping state to fully observe all of her.

Her hair laid around her like a halo, glowing and sparkling against the cassette of the dark night enveloped by a sheet of light. Her lips-pink and something that was utterly addictive- were parted, her lashes, long and thick replaced stormy, unpredictable eyes that went through a whirl of emotions.

Her face it seemed was flawless. Eyebrows without crooks, face without bents, body draped with multiple sheets and peace among all others were what dominated those features.

The sight of her like this was heaven. No that was an incorrect analogy. Soul Society was heaven or maybe not but perhaps heaven wasn't the right word to use. Soul Society reeked! God, this place was awful. If he didn't have this drive, this painful need to seek her out he would never be caught in this dump hole! At least not in a billion years and when a billion had run out never in a trillion years! Long story short, not even if he were to be reborn over and over and over again, he would never be caught in a place like this.

Still, the sight before him was ravenous and familiar and he scowled. She was too familiar. He sighed, folding his arms behind his head. The familiarity of this woman was too remarkable. Another thing that bugged the hell out of him, so much so that that was one of the main reasons why he was actually doing here.

Temptation to take her away never seemed more irresistible than now. He wanted to lock her up, until he could solve these questions to his problems.

Why did she look so? Why did he feel so?

He wanted answers though from the look of it, she obviously didn't have what he was searching for. What was wrong with him?

Another sigh escaped his lips and he heard a shift in breathing. Quickly, his eyes were making way for her, reaching her frame. No longer was her face blazed with that peaceful layer of attractiveness. Instead her brows were drawn, lips tightly screwed and he could tell she was awakening.

Had she sensed his reiatsu? Impossible. His reiatsu was completely hiddened. So well hiddened that one might even assume he was dead.

And then her eyes flung opened. Her body sat up.

For a moment, she seemed lost in her thoughts then her eyes were drifting lazily towards the window, bulging out at the sight of him and Ichigo knew what she wanted to do next.

The next thing she knew he was on her, hand clamped firmly over her mouth, legs planted securely at either side of her legs. With a gentle thud, her head hit against the pillow and he towered over her, the shadow of his larger frame swallowing her much smaller one and Orihime found that her eyes couldn't become any bigger than this.

What was he doing here?

"Don't scream shinigami," His voice was dangerously low and his face drew closer to hers. Invading her personal space seemed to be an evident trait in which he seemed so eager to exhibit. In all honesty, a part of her didn't mind, another part disliked it and another part of her was not in the mood for this.

"If you don't want me to kill every single member of your division, that is."

Despite the narrowing of her eyes, she laid there, staring into intense pools of brown, becoming lost.

A minute slid by. Perhaps another then another until she found herself suddenly blinking, trying to break the forming haziness. For a moment, she had become invariably lost and she frowned not liking that fact. She was sleepy, drained and too tired for this. Her muscles coiled within her face, contracting grimly as every inch of her seemed to follow.

Her gaze on the other hand, remained the same; cold and unwelcoming and he took it as confirmation before releasing his hold over her mouth, playfully scrapping her cheeks until they dangled beside her face, into smooth locks of scattered auburn.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, teeth gritted, mouth clenched tightly and he lowered his face, nose grazing the flesh of her face in a timid caress before once again inhaling her scent. "You." His lips curled slightly. "Smell. Good."

Orihime frowned. "That wasn't the question…" she murmured and he pulled back, making eye contact. "I know."

And her frown deepened. "Coming here was a mistake. This place is crawling with shinigamis. Shinigamis that won't hold back," she whispered.

"Do I look like I care?"

She sighed. Actually he didn't. Why else would he be here? "What do you want with me? And in the night…"

"I've come to lock you up," he answered, seriously.

"That's not funny."

"I'm not joking." He paused, tilting a head, mouth only inches away from her ear then he finished, voice barely above a whisper, "Inoue,"

And her eyes widened.

His breath-hot, hypnotizing and ready to send her into yet another infernal blaze of multiple heart attacks had been shot nonchalantly from his mouth, stretching outwards and dangling into her ears, caressing it coldly before entering and she shivered.

Suddenly, her whole body had fell incredibly still.

The word alone- an intimate call of her name seemed to twirl in continual excitement as it was emitted gracelessly from his mouth.

He was enjoying this.

And briefly, she found herself wondering if the one responsible for her reactions were the rays from the moon combined with the lack of sleep. She had heard from Rangiku-chan that at night time, the body felt strange things especially when in the presence of males… Was these feelings dependent on who the person was? Or was it the same for all.

And was this strange feeling mirroring to that of what Rangiku-chan had explained. Her brows furrowed in confusion before realizing she was appearing vulnerable in the presence of the orange head and she sent him a menacing glare. At least she hoped it was menacing enough as she took a quick sweep across his face then back up to his brown eyes then…orange

Immediately she was back to frowning. These similarities…

"Ku-arrancar." He seemed amuse. "Call me by name," he stated, wanting to hear it without the animosity she had spilled earlier.

"If I did as you ask would you please leave. I've had a really, long and tiring day and I'm really, really sleepy."

He_ looked _to be contemplating the idea and she could tell _that_ the expression was warily _fake._

"Kurosaki-kun please-"

At the sound of the name, his eyes lowered then he was leaning in, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "Say it again," he urged, voice reverberating against the-her skin.

And she once again had to take a deep breath, hoping to stabilize her racing thoughts as her face took to shading preposterously yet again.

"Could you please leave this place before I have to alert everyone…" She licked her lips nervously. "Kurosaki-kun."

He scowled. "That's not sexy at all."

She flushed even more. "I-it wasn't suppose to sound…" she trailed off, lost in thought.

"I think I prefer the begging part. You just sound angry," And he nuzzle his nose along the outline of her neck before trailing back down to the interception between shoulder and throat and up again.

A shiver erupted as a scorching flame massacre her entire being. She was back to feeling this way and then she forced herself to picture Ulquiorra-her lieutenant in a rabbit suit, hopping from place, to place with that blank look.

The thought was funny and she almost would have yelped out in laughter if he hadn't murmured a name, "Shinigami…"

Orihime felt her heart thumping, lips burning, hands clenching into the sheets of the bed and she breathed, breathless, "My name isn't shinigami…please stop calling me that."

A brow curved. "So you want me to call you by your name then?"

"Preferably not…"

"I see." Ichigo brushed his lips mildly against her own, chuckling in amusement when she stiffened. "I'm not going to kiss you, shinigami. You're a horrible kisser, anyways."

Her eyes narrowed. "N-no I'm not…"

He rose a brow. "So you're a good kisser then."

She flushed. "I-I…"

"Do you want me to kiss you, shinigami?"

"O-off course not…" Lies.

"You said you weren't a bad kisser."

"I'm not…" she trailed off, wondering if she really was that horrible.

"Then prove it."

"…I-I-I…"

"Do you want me to teach you how it's properly done?"

"N-No…"

"First I'll need you to come closer."

A whine, "You're already close enough and-"

"Eh, so you really do want me to teach you."

Panic along with pink. "N-no! Y-you didn't let me finish. I was going to say-"

And In one fluid motion, his lips had claimed her own, soft and alluring, drawing her closer, pulling, toying and taking in all of her.

Ten seconds was all it took for the arrancar to expertly exploit whatever talents he perceived to blindly possessed and ten second was all it took for her to melt, die, revive, fluttered, stuttered, and then die once again. For during that time frame, he had atrociously-lips still attached to her own-lulling her in, darted his tongue out. Wickedly, agonizingly slow, he ran the pink tissue dangerously across her bottom lip, gliding along the smooth texture of pink coolly, whirling around its outline then launching up, saliva coating the upper part of her, taking in and absorbing all she had to offer, pulling her so that the idea of space would be non-existent and just when his teeth flick against the bottom of her flesh, threatening to break the skin, he stopped.

He stopped…

But instead of pulling away, he granted her with a layer of small pecks as he trailed down her face, passed her neck, into her exposed shoulders where the tiny straps of her gown did nothing to hide her skin and then he pulled away.

He was pulling away.

Without haste, without manners only to stare into her eyes, grinning with pride and she realized her hand had unconsciously drifted into his hair, and she undoubtedly was the one who had been pulling him closer.

Oxygen never seemed more limited than now.

At a loss for words, that was the state Orihime was in as she eyed her hand, speechless and mortified beyond nature. Her other hand-at the side of her waist remained wrapped tightly into the material beneath her.

She blinked.

Again and again and again, lost, confuse.

Then she was squeezing her eyes shut, taking a deep, quivering breath as Ichigo remained there, above her, staring at her, eyes deep, intense, of desire and utterly silent.

The silence was sharp, ferocious and intimidating, so intimidating that she peeled an eye opened, meeting with his face.

Then his face abruptly turned to anger, as if he had realized something. Abruptly, his hand grabbed hold of her wrist, removing it from near his messy hair and taking a spot to her right.

Glancing back at him, Orihime watched him, horrified as he laid there, lazily on his side, in deep contemplation and the auburn head had to wonder why he was still doing here.

"W-what…" Orihime colored.

"Turn around, shinigami."

"What!" she meekly exclaimed.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm tired and a bit angered," he replied sheepishly, eyes nearing closure.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I'm gonna hold you. I like how you smell."

She blushed. "S-stop smelling. Are you a dog?"

"Shinigami, I'm sleepy."

She gasped. He actually had the audacity to tell her that he was sleepy. "So am I… please leave…"

"I won't leave if you don't turn."

"I'll kick you out of here," she smiled sweetly.

"And wake up everyone? I'd trapped you in a really intimate position. They'd find it strange and you'd be sent for questioning."

Her eyes widened when he had paused, eyes eerily half lidded.

"A minute and I'll leave."

"You promise."

"Arrancars don't make promises."

She sighed before turning. "One minute." And he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, and again she went into another stage of panic.

A minute had slipped by remarkably slow and all Orihime could as she waited was to count ten rabbits of Ulquiorra, never allowing her thoughts to drift to his weird actions. This was really, really weird.

The minute was finished. Why wasn't he moving? Then another had passed by and Orihime found her teeth gritting harder against the other, finding it near impossible to not allow her thoughts to shift to his hold.

This was not funny.

…

"Done, now please leave…"

No reply and for some reason she felt even more mortified. He had fallen asleep!

Why was he torturing her like this! Honestly this was embarrassing, this was disturbing. Was this even right? Her face felt extremely tight, so tight that she had to repress her reiatsu from leaking out and then she tried to remove his hand around her. Instead of him taking a hint, he only held her even tighter. "Kurosaki-kun, your minute's up. Wake up…" she muttered, trying to suppress her wakening anger.

"Shut up," he muttered sleepily and she blinked. Wasn't this her bed?

"I said get of off me." In response, he tightened his grip around her again. And this left her more mortified as she blushed furiously, heart just beginning to pound, skin temperature beginning to change.

She shook her head mentally. "Kurosaki-kun."

"Shut up before I continue what you started."

Again, she blinked. He was the one that started this! Maybe she might have had a help in it…but that was besides the point! He started this.

"Just go to sleep, Inoue." His voice was rough and very, very husky. She squeezed her eyes shut again. _Stop saying my name like that._

And then she returned to verbally complaining. "How can I sleep like this? This is embarrassing." In response, he was blissfully ignoring her, snuggling even closer to her and tangling their legs together. And despite Orihime being half covered within her sheets, she could still feel the warmth of his body, attacking her which made her stop, realizing her movements were making the situation worse.

She moaned in trepidation, feeling her lashes becoming heavy.

She was tired.

So very, very tired.

And sleepy.

A sigh. Only once.

She would only allow this just this once.

Just this once…

And she yawned, feeling the corners of her eyes beginning to water, eyes drawing closer and closer to shutting.

_When their eyes had met, Orihime had never felt so much emotions thrust through her all at once that she had to gasped, breathing beginning to blur, becoming heavier, thicker, courser._

_His eyes…_

_She felt her heart wretched._

_His eyes…_

_And the flesh of her skin pounded._

_A flash of pain._

_A sorrow of agony._

_His eyes…_

_They were sad… _

_They were hurt…_

…_and most of all they were dead. _

_And she did the only thing she knew how to do, the only thing she could do. _

_With a graceless heap, the umbrella clattered into the ground. _

_A splash of water._

_Then arms were spreading, enveloping the smaller figure into a hearty hug, eyes tightly sealed and rain becoming eerily vicious. _

_There was nothing but silence and then slowly as if understanding the comforting the hands had to offer he sat there, shaking within her arms, crying, weeping and dying._

_He had lost his sun and she held him tighter._

She yawned again.

Just this once she would allow the tinge of his breath to lull her to sleep.

Just this once she would wrap herself in the blanket of his warmth and his scent. Ichi's scent… kurosaki-kun's scent.

Just this once he was her Ichigo and with that in mind she smiled, and everything went blank from there.

…

…

…

…

…

When the light of the sun broke softly into her room, landing coarsely against her sealed eyes, whispering, muttering, shouting, she suddenly found her eyes opening, casually without a care in the world. The smile was still there, planted gently against her lips and she would be lying if she didn't say that for some reason she felt extremely good.

She had slept well. Not that that was something unusual. She always slept well but last night. It was different. Maybe it was the memory of their-her child hood companion- encounter, or maybe it was the rays of the moon bouncing of off her window, caressing her and landing beautifully-

Her eyes widen, mouth sculpted in the letter o. –beautifully on…on the… Lazily, she cocked her head, glancing back behind her only to find herself, sighing in the end. A bit of relief yet a bit of disappointment. He wasn't here. He wasn't behind her. He wasn't holding her.

Was that all a dream?

A cream of red furiously sunk from her head, halting at her neck, reheating at the thought of being against his body. In all her life, she had never been held like that. No one had ever hold her like that. Again her eyes were popping, exploding into a dark crimson, purple, blue then a flabbergasted pink. Gah! She had slept with a man! She had slept with a guy! A member of the male species had been in her room, in her bed. Was she-she tainted! Now, she was already panicking, chest thrashing about furiously. Then her door was slamming open and she was startle.

…

…

…

Ulquiorra stared at the sight indifferently and was reminded yet again nothing at least when it came to this woman should surprise him. Somehow-beyond his limited comprehension of the Orihime species- somehow the woman who was once lying on the bed had manage to tangle herself in a handful of sheets, wrestling against silky material before falling helplessly into the ground, head first. The moans she released was enough for him to ask himself that one question yet again, how did you manage to become a captain, and he found himself sighing, closing his eyes momentarily before meeting with wide, wide, stun ashen.

"Ulqui-kun! Ulqui-kun you jumped me!" she exclaimed with fake tears as she struggled to get to her feet only to fall yet again at the net of cloths.

At this moment, he wanted to glare at her, turn and then leave. His captain was indeed a very embarrassing woman who seemed to bring nothing but humiliation and misfortune to herself and sometimes to those around her. Humiliation that instead of repulsing others, only seemed to draw them in, finding her-as some might say irresistibly cute.

However, they were wrong.

There was nothing cute about his captain and when he took another glance at her, skinning his eyes across her weeping face; a face showcasing her futility in freeing herself, he found himself agreeing. She was not cute. And he sighed, reminded of her clumsiness especially when they had first met.

"_I know! So Ulqui-kun doesn't have to cry anymore! Doesn't have to starve anymore, I'm going to become a shinigami! I'll make sure Tatsuki-chan, Ulqui-kun, Toshi-kun and everyone never have to cry or starve again!"_

His eyes snapped closed, annoyed at the memory. Foolish woman. Releasing a careless sigh, the vice captain of fourteenth division squad tucked his hands into his pockets, gazing at her once again. She still hadn't released herself and he wondered if he should help her, "Onna."

"Ah, Ulqui-kun! Ulqui-kun, please stop calling me that! How many times do I have to beg!"

"…" He was not amused.

"Ne Ulqui-kun, please help me!" she whined and he frowned, taking in the sight of the tangle sheets. How many sheets did she sleep with? Then they were gliding back to her frame.

"Why should I help you, onna?"

She pouted. "B-because we're friends!"

Obviously that wasn't enough.

"B-Because we're-we're fellow shinigamis!"

Still not enough.

"B-because I'm-I'm your captain Ulqui-kun! Please help me!"

And he remained unaffected, face as blank as ever.

"Ulqui-kun don't you love me- his eyes narrowed- We're best friends! We've known each other since we were little!"

Briefly his eyes drifted shut, body tensing. After a few seconds had slid by the strange thing was gone, leaving him relax once again. She really was a fool. "Onna, you've a captain meeting at eight." He turned, pausing just as he took a step towards the door. "It's seven thirty." Only Kami-sama knew how she did it because instantaneously the woman who had been repetitively attempting to free herself was out of the sheets in no time, dashing past him and making a bunch of loud, unnecessary noises as she travelled towards their kitchen, tripping consecutively and then he heard a loud clash.

With a tired sigh, he whispered, "You're welcome." Then he was walking, gracefully, coolly, and heading in the same direction as his captain.

There was nothing adorable or fascinating about Inoue Orihime.

She was just plain stupid.

…

…

…

…

"Inoue Orihime, there was a reiatsu picked up by our sensors near your location. Has the strange reiatsu been dealt with?"

Orihime shook her head, face as cold as stone and hands lying idly at either side of her. "No, I had failed to apprehend or kill the entity. My humblest apologies."

For a split second, the sou-taichou's eyes dragged opened, examining her features then they were closing and he spoke,

"Is there any particular reason why you have failed?"

"I have already begun filing my report. The entity I had encountered was an arrancar. The very same arrancar that had obliterated my squad members through the graceless flick of a cero. The very same arrancar that during the attack on soul Society, I had came in contact within the real world. On those times I met him, he appeared to be searching for something."

A brow arched. "And on the third time."

"I was unaware of his intentions. But I've come to a conclusion that the arrancars perhaps could be searching for something."

Mayuri seemed interested. "Hou and what would that something be? Inoue-taichou."

The red head frowned. "My apologies but I've not the answer…at least not yet."

Ichimaru Gin's smile seemed to expand and Hitsugaya Toshirou frowned at the slight change in structure. "Inoue-taichou, why have you failed to capture the arrancar?"

Aizen Sosuke speared his companion a look before trailing his gaze to the brunette. "I'm assuming this arrancar is not your average arrancar." He smiled warmly and despite her calm façade, Orihime felt her cheeks ready to burn, becoming giddy headed at the warm treatment.

"Yes Aizen-taichou. The arrancar is strange and a bit powerful. I dare say he could perhaps be stronger than me at least when my bankai isn't activated."

A serious mood was abruptly activated, enveloping every single captain before finally, the fifth division captain spoke, breaking the silence, "I see." Then he averted his gaze, landing them onto the head captain.

"Sou-taichou, we've all analyzed the attack and I can safely say I agree with Inoue-taichou's observation. The arrancars are searching for something. Perhaps an item?"

Kyoraku yawned lightly, waving a hand carelessly. "I agree with Aizen-taichou," he drawled, the effects of the sake taking residence. "The only question is what," finished the white haired thirteenth division captain, hand clasping his chin as he stared, deep in thought.

"During the attack, I had met one particular arrancar strayed away from the others. However he had immediately fled upon our encounter." Byyakuya paused, allowing his eyes to switch open, gaze narrowed, cold and dull. "That arrancar was near central 46."

And everyone's eyes widened, all except Zeraki Kenpachi, who obviously did not comprehend the point of the conversation.

Taking a step forward, teeth gritted, Soi fong clenched her fists, face incredibly tight, anger seething. "Sou-taichou the arrancars attacked us. They made a fool out of us," she hissed, never bothering to hide the swirl of vengeance and then she groused, causing the entire place to run silent, "They should be eliminated. Every last one of them. They've asked for a war and I say we give it to them."

Gin's smile broadened.

Unohana remained calm.

Aizen was unchanged.

Byyakuya remained indifferent.

Komamaru was serious.

Kyoraku seemed lost.

Tousen impassive.

Toshirou scowled.

Zeraki grinned.

Mayuri was excited.

Jushiro frowned.

Sou-taichou's eyes opened, slightly.

And Orihime's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Orihime went to Soul Society after Ichigo had been killed.

The next couple of chapters will be dedicated towards developing the relationship between Ichigo and Orihime.

There is a fifty-five percent probability that the rating will change to m^^

I was to update Sunday but the electricity in the whole country had went off plus I was at the beach; something I hadn't anticipated doing. My apologies! *bows*

I've begun reading bleach manga again! Yay!

So back to topic guys, zodious-sensei will be playing a fun game with you guys.

Zodious-chan will be declaring challenges in certain updates from me which could range from any of my stories. I will never tell you which one^^ But whoever gets the challenges complete right gets some amazing rewards.

For instance there could be spoilersXD I could update anytime you want. Double updates. Triple updates(not too confident with that), I'll update any of my stories for you, anytime(though I don't really want to; unless it's benefits or this)

I'll throw in a scene you'd like to see in two different worldsXD (except a lemon of course, it's T!)

I'll even write you some one shots! I'd write a story for you with any theme you want with any characters and have it up within twenty-four hours.

Any genre. You want an action scene? Zodious-senpai likes to write action, no problem there.

Mystery…Not confident but I do like challenges.

Adventures. Yah!

Comedy-….-_-

Horror- *squeals*

Crime. Hmm:D I have a crime fiction of ichihime in mind. It would be a short multichapter fic doaXD

Parody. Um…right.

Fantasy: Fairies^^ Whitches, blah, blah blah.

Supernatural. Vampires, werewolves etc. Aye!

Sci-fi- Extraterrestrial. :D

Really, any genre you ask for even if zodious-chan has no experience or interest in it, she will do it to the best of her ability!

These stories can even be ichiruki,(I won't write yaoi or yuri though srryXD) I really don't care which characters you choose.

I'll do lemons for you, though I should warn you I've only done one once in my lifetime. I'm not that good in it. But practice makes perfect right?

Any other stuff you'd like as a reward plz don't hesitate to tell your zodious-senpai. All she wants to do is spice up fan fiction.

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! It's really longer than I had intended.

I'm aware I have pms that need responding, but I'm gonna be really busy especially this week so plz bear with my slow replies! :)Thanks for all the wonderful support.

I really enjoyed reading the wonderful comments from you guysXD I feel so incredibly love, like really, it's really fun to read your amazing comments.

Thanks heaps for the favs and alerts but most of all thanks for taking the time to read!:D


	13. Chapter 12

Warning: Abusive language.

Disclaimer applied.

Chapter 12

Unohana took a small step forward. "With all due respect Soi Fong-taichou please refrain your anger before it clouds your better judgment."

The second division captain gritted her teeth. "They humiliated us."

Orihime frowned. "Soi-fong-taichou." She paused, continuing only when said captain had flicker her narrowed gaze towards her and she smiled warmly, "Unohana-taichou is right. All of us have agreed that the attack sits well with no one. But for all we know this could be a part of their plan. They must know that Soul Society wouldn't take well to their attacks. I firmly believe that this was done to elicit some type of violent response from us. In addition to the fact that they are searching for something that is."

Soi fong scowled yet nevertheless she nodded, slowly, crossing her arms over her chest. "So we allow them to remain unpunished for their acts then."

The red head's frowned deepened. "No, we don't. But we have to take into account that they didn't send out their strongest warriors. If we just barge in there, ready to slaughter, it could be all a part of their plan. We can't leave Soul Society undefended, they could attack us or even worse they could attack the human world."

Jushiro nodded thoughtfully, hand still clasped around his chin. "Inoue-taichou is right."

Aizen's eyes lowered. "Still, it's strange, only lately they've begun making a move. We all know they are plotting something but what."

Toshirou sighed, obviously annoyed. "We could infiltrate Hueco Mundo and grab hold of a hostage."

With a wicked grin, Mayuri began moving his fingers creepily. "Interrogation I see."

Zeraki grinned. "Or better yet, we could kill all of them."

Byyakuya seemed impassive. "Your skills are not enough to cause critical damage, Zeraki-taichou."

In response, the man's grin broadened. "What did you say?"

Byyakuya speared him another cold stare before averting his eyes shut and Ichimaru merely grin with malice at the exchange.

Lazily, Kyoraku rubbed the back of his neck. "But doesn't anyone find it strange. The arrancars are becoming more powerful. The fact that Inoue-taichou had trouble dealing with one does say that maybe we are underestimating them."

"We also had encountered a bit of problems with them," Tousen added.

"None of us used bankai, we didn't even go all out on them," Soi Fong corrected.

Komamaru frowned. "Neither did them."

Kyoraku nodded. "It was almost as if they were playing with us."

"A distraction I assumed. Not to mention we killed a lot of the hollows that came with them. Still, it was a good strategy. Overwhelming us with numbers, it served as a perfect distraction to perhaps sneak up into central 46." Jushiro finished.

"There's no record of central 46 being attacked. Actually, if I remember correctly that was the only place where no one had even bothered destroying," Orihime added thoughtfully.

"Well since their intelligence and power level seems to be increasing we should consider them a threat. We might have to consider wiping them out Sou-taichou." And for once there was no malicious intent or no devious grin from the third division captain.

Toshirou sighed. "I might have to agree with him."

Soi fong, Zeraki, Mayuri, Tousen and Komamaru seemed to agree and Orihime only frowned, not liking the idea of wiping out entire race. Wouldn't that be genocide…

Clearing his throat, Jushiro calmly intervened, "I think it's best if we all prepare ourselves, just in case they choose to attack. It's better they fight us here than in the human world, or Hueco Mundo for that matter."

"Infiltration and taking a hostage is the best course of action." Kyoraku.

"I think we should remain at stand still like what Jushiro-taichou recommended. Infiltrating Hueco Mundo nevertheless Las Noches could be dangerous." Orihime sighed.

Soi Fong scowled. "Five captains are more than enough to infiltrate. Me, Hitsugaya-taichou, Aizen-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou and Inoue-taichou are more than capable of handling this."

Orihime wondered why her.

And Zeraki hissed.

"Now, now Kenpachi-taichou we all know that you would just blow up everything," Gin grinned and Byyakuya added, "Agreed."

A growl.

Then the loud stamp of wood against wood and in response all eyes were turning towards the head captain who stood at the top; complete opposite to where Inoue Orihime stood.

"This is a delicate matter. But the decision is not up to us. It is up to central 46. This meeting is ended."

...

...

...

...

Wooden doors roughly snapped open. There was a brief flow of silence. Wooden sandals proceeded, clapping firmly against the ground where white materials whirled behind thirteen bodies. There were voices, chattering, replies and silence before everyone separated, some disappearing within corners, other flashstepping into nothingness and two remaining within emptiness and she sighed.

It was all she could do at the loneliness that now engulfed her. It was all she could do so that the weight wouldn't burden her shoulders, forcing her to her knees and again she found her nose wrinkling in distaste. The meeting had gone exactly as she had expected.

With nothing resolved.

Another sigh emitted as the wind swept around her, intercepting harshly with her clothing and she found her eyes drifting shut, inhaling deeply before she exhaled, harshly. As she had expected. The entirety of the situation was well beyond their hands and the only determinant of such an outcome belonged solely to central forty-six. Not them and her eyes crept opened, blinking once, twice and a third time before her heart clenched tightly. Not her.

Yet still…

Her heart squeezed harder.

Still…

A war. She had expected it and she had prayed to God that it would have never happened.

Going to war with the arrancars was something that she held no intentions in engaging in unless it was absolutely required of her.

Even then, she still didn't want to participate in a genocide if push came to shove. Murdering people that could be innocent with no involvement to the actions of the others was something that made her stomach twirl. And she knew, she knew there was no time to award pity to those arrancars and hollows alike. They would be saved. She would be saving all of them, cleansing their souls and sending them into the realm of peace. They wouldn't be tormented anymore.

What she was doing was right! This was her duty. Becoming a captain to protect those precious to her was her duty and anyone that dared threatened that peace….she would… Her eyes narrowed, face constricting and breathing becoming heavy. She would eliminate them. All of them.

For she, Inoue Orihime was nothing like the little girl years ago who was frightened, shy and scared to hurt. Years of training, experience, and death had made sure she never remained that dim witted.

Time had taught her that in order to protect, her heart had to harden and her consciousness had to be prepared for the worst.

Though her personality had been slightly altered, it were times like these when she had to wonder if Tatsuki-chan and the others still looked at her as the same person despite some of the murders she had committed.

Were they afraid of her? Were they afraid of her powers? Powers that were once deemed to that of a monster's or a God.

Another sigh. Orihime could still remember, in speculation to the nature of her zanpakuto, she had been granted with the opportunity-as they called it- to initiate in some supposedly harmless testing in hopes of revealing why something like that belonged in the hands of a mere shinigami.

Honestly, her zanpakuto was indeed very different to the others, unique and surprisingly beautifully gifted or cursed. Cursed because she had been verbally given a choice, yet the intention that laid behind that choice signify otherwise. There was no such thing as choice. She had to take those tests and henceforth came the only reason she had to dislike her zanpakuto.

Because of the attention it came with as well as the lust for power.

And those tests…

A shiver and she felt the hairs of her skin coming to life, standing at attention as something cold scorched her veins. Some of them had stung, others even tickled but others. She swallowed harshly, flinching slightly at the intensity of that memory then there was a loud scream.

Instantly, her eyes snapped shut as the scream ripped viciously through her ears, crashing down into her chest and into her soul.

She would never forget her cries, her painful pleas and screams for them to stop. She had begged them to stop. To stop those machines as they entered her, sending her into a wrath of agony, of terror and of fear. Everything had hurt, mentally, physically, emotionally and even spiritually. They had ripped apart every part of her as they dived further and further into her, searching and searching, destroying, shattering, pushing and sending her inner world thrashing into limitless pieces.

And she would never forget that day. Her fists clenched. She would never forget that time when she thought she would have really died. Not by the hands of a hollow but by the hands of these machines…by the hands of her own kind… Shinigamis. And after all had been done, all that had been conducted, they all still remained without answers, without reasoning as to why she possessed something like that and in all honesty at times, she couldn't help but wonder why her.

Why were her powers of that nature? She really did agree with them. Why did she possess something as different as her zanpakuto? Even so…were-were. Her throat suddenly felt dry. Were all of those tests really necessary especially when they left her almost immobilize, placed into a temporary coma and garnished her with a hell hole of agony. Was it really that strange? Was it really that-that special? That peculiar?

Hesitantly, she took a quick glance down at her zanpakuto, eying it intensely from where it hung; at her side before traveling ashen orbs up to its hilt, taking in the design of orange and black diamonds. Her zanpakuto was beautiful and regardless of what anyone else had to say, think or do she loved her zanpakuto dearly. She loved her zanpakuto so much that she was prepared to eliminate anyone that dared laid hands onto it ever again.

Never again.

Her hand squeezed around the hilt of the sword, jaw tightening as her teeth gritted against the other.

There was a thump of her heart followed by a memory of pain.

Ever again.

_I promise._

She would never let anyone get their hands on it for any such experiment again. The last experiment was a failure and even though it had resulted in a few destruction, she was glad that her powers could never be cloned or copied.

She loved Soul Society. She loved being a shinigami. She loved the shinigamis yet at times even though they were nice to her…at times she could see the darkness that lingered in some of their hearts. The lust for power and control.

With a soft sigh, Orihime took another step forward, strands of her hair blowing into her face, tickling her nose, caressing her cheeks and then entering lightly into her parted lips. Ashen eyes narrowed, staring darkly onto the ground as the wind thrashed. This time.

Her fists clenched. This time she would not be afraid to eliminate anyone who ever tried that again. This time she would not hesitate and this time she would take whatever punishment they dished out at her. Even though they knew they had been wrong, they knew what they had done wasn't right yet they had still punished her and it were times like those when Orihime had to wonder if staying here was really worth it.

It was…. They were good people here. People who were worth protecting. People who she loved and who had nowhere else to go.

For their sake, she would never leave. A tsk. Not that Soul Society would let her anyways and she took another step forward followed by another then another until she was making her way slowly back into her division. Trapped within her inner world, so lost in thought that she failed to notice the presence of another beside her. A boy with white, messy hair, scowling face and narrowed, blue eyes that coldly observed her.

And even in her state, with the impassive expression, he could tell that something was wrong.

She was tense. Too tense and the young captain had to wonder briefly what his so-called friend was thinking. Normally, at the end of each meeting, she would just carry him along with her by force, insisting he spent time with her. Today, however, was not the case.

She was quiet.

Too quiet.

Too silent.

There was not a drop of laughter. Not a wave of ludicrous chattering. Empty excitement. No accidents. There was just nothing but a very deep in thought Orihime. Something that was utterly unusual yet not totally unwelcoming. Actually, it was nice to hear her, just this once, without anything to say. However, the atmosphere that came with it wasn't exactly what he had wanted. This tenseness, this shift in the environment annoyed him and he sighed, allowing his eyes to drift shut.

Then he spoke, tone firm and cold, "What are you thinking?"

She was startle.

At those words, the red head was instantly startled. Proof being that of her eyes which had grown incredibly larger. Her brows drew upwards and her heart grumbled just a bit faster. Her face was red, outrageously red. S-someone w-was here, beside h-her and her heart skipped a beat. A-aliens, the blue men…K-Kurosa- And her eyes snapped down, meeting with white then her eyes, if it was possible, grew wider again.

"T-Toshirou-k-kun?" she asked, voice pitched, confused and for a moment there she had looked like a child being caught smuggling candy. The thought alone made the shorter captain snort in annoyance.

Taking a deep breath, eyes that had closed in irritation reopened lazily, meeting the questioning, gaze as the vein on his forehead begun to throb and he muttered, darkly, "We're heading in the same direction if that's what you're asking."

And all Orihime could do was to blink dumbly. T-Toshirou-kun was actually walking besides her on his own free will. Then she tilted a head, eying him suspiciously, cheeks puffed and the white headed lad scowled at that look, obviously angered at the expression.

"What's with that look, stupid," he muttered, brows twitching as the vein threatened to burst any minute now.

And in response, the red head was suddenly smiling before shaking her head wildly. "Toshi-kun never walks with me unless I force him." Orihime paused, smile maturing. "It's a nice surprise."

The tenth squad captain's scowl deepened. "I'm not walking with you, idiot. Our division's are in the same direction from here."

Ignoring his denial, Orihime granted him with a small thank-you, much to his dismay and grumbling and she tipped her neck backwards, eying the blue sky.

White, puffy clouds hardly dominated its image and she found herself becoming mesmerize the more and more she stared.

The sky looked beautiful today and she grinned at its beauty before continuing her venture towards her division, clothes flocking behind her.

Eventually both shinigamis were walking side by side, both silent and then Toshirou muttered, obviously annoyed. "I asked you earlier what were you thinking about?" His face remained indifferent at each step he took and for some reason, through the corners of his eyes, he noticed the woman oddly begin to color.

A color that had been present when he had broken the silence earlier.

First she had appeared tense, then conflicted, then angered, in wondered and then, lastly but not the last, he saw her skin take on a hue of pink before steaming to red which had lead him to wondering if something embarrassing had occurred to her. Not that he cared.

Just curious. Besides, he secretly liked hearing the embarrassing stories she had to share with him. They relief some of the stress in which being a captain had to offer.

When he noticed, she had stopped, trailing eerily slow behind him, he curved a perfectly white brow upwards before nudging his neck, eying her coldly.

"W-what!" she exclaimed, face heating up even more and he wondered if she was sick.

"Why are you so red," he grumbled in irritation, resuming his walk and leaving her standing there, arms flailing, face bursting through another array of heavy pink.

"I'm not red!"

He shrugged indifferently. "I don't care."

Orihime gasped, staring at him, speechless. Was she red? She puffed her cheeks out, mortified beyond means before squashing them in the palms of her hand. Had Toshirou-kun notice she was thinking about the arrancar? At the thought, her head begun to shake wildly, exclaiming a no, no, no, no within her mind. Off course Toshi-kun didn't know! He didn't know about the arrancar. He didn't know that she had fell asleep i-i-in his arms! That she had been k-kissed again. He didn't know any of that so why was she freaking out.

_Take a deep breath Orihime. _And she did, chest rising before going back down then rising again as another breath was intake. No one knew but her and him and wasn't that…wasn't that a dream… She nodded her head in agreement, eyes closed. Yes that was a dream because she hadn't felt him move in the night, she hadn't heard anything and despite her being wrapped within the thick layers of sleep and peace, Orihime was quite sure that if he had indeed moved, she would have most definitely sensed it. And she had sensed nothing. Not to mention, she had slept like no one was even there but why did she have a dream about him!

Nevertheless him holding her like that and k-k-kissing her!

Hollows didn't do those stuff did they? But he had kissed her so obviously they probably participated in int-ti-ti-ti-ti. Her head was beginning to whirl, face once again violently coloring.

Explode! She was about to explode!

R-R-Rangiku-chan should know…maybe she should ask for Rangiku-chan's advice! No…then Rangiku-chan would get suspicious. Her excitement dull down, hand that had swept into the air without her consent dropping to her side.

But that kissed… She really, really, really… She blushed again, this time more ferocious than that of before. She really, really, really, really, really…l-l-liked it. She said it! There it was, she admitted she liked it. Nothing was wrong with that. Nothing was wrong with acknowledging how good it felt in his arms. Or was there? But he had took her first official intimate kiss so off course she would enjoy it but did she really enjoyed it that much that she would have dreamed of it…again…

Did she really crave a kiss that much? In all honesty, she really did, the feelings that had come with it was tremendous and and and…just wow. She was in awe that something as touchy as that could make her feel this way.

It felt really good, like when she ate candy except better. It was the best good she had ever felt. It made her stomach fluttered wildly, jumping about in excited twirls. It made her heart speed up, dying, reviving and then congratulating her by dying again. It made her temperature change, rising and scorching as bright as the sun. It made the coloring of her flesh shifted, shading vigorously into that luxurious dash of embarrassed pink.

She was so embarrassed. Really, embarrassed but she liked it… Is that how it would feel to have a boyfriend? Would they do naughty things like that? The thought alone made her flush, squealing in excitement. Maybe she should get a boyfriend! That would solve this problem and this-this-this thing she felt when around that weird arrancar!

Maybe Tatsuki-chan and Rangiku-chan could help her. Yeah!

And she was grinning in excitement, unaware that instead of her appearing to be excited, she appeared to be chuckling creepily, at least in the tenth division captain's eyes as he watched her a bit mortified at that look.

"Taichou! Orihime-chan!" exclaimed a busty blonde and Orihime, even more excited turned, eyes literally sparkling whereas Toshirou groaned.

"Rangiku-chan!" she waved just as she was abruptly enveloped into a breast threatening hug, words being muffled at the things squishing against her cheeks. However, because this was Orihime and instead of being repulsed, she laughed, exclaiming, "I-I c-c-can't b-breathe!"

Toshirou's vein had just exploded and he barked, "You're killing her Matsumoto!" He paused, struggling to remain calm. "How the heck did you even find me anyways?"

Orihime blinked, still in the arms of her captor. "Eh? So Toshi-kun was running from Rangiku-chan that's why he was with me?" Then she cried, and Toshirou took a step back, horrified at a smirking Rangiku and a sobbing Orihime.

"That's so cruel," Orihime sobbed and Toshirou only glared at her. "Taichou's really stupid to hide with Orihime-chan," moaned Rangiku, sending a wicked grin at her captain who yet again erupted in another fit.

"Shut up! Both of you shut up!" Then he muttered, feeling the wrath of an impending headache, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Pouting cutely, the blonde released the weeping Orihime before strolling casually towards her captain.

"Matsumoto what are you doing?" he asked with a huge imaginary sweat drop behind his head.

"What the…"

Rangiku lowered herself, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, whispering in her captain's ear with a hand to the side of her mouth as her gaze bounced back and forth between Orihime and him, face innocent. "Stupid taichou you were supposed to distract Hime-chan till we prepared everything. Luckily for you we're done! So you can disappear now, no kids allowed!" she finished with a grin, and he growled, happy for it to be over with and angrily ignoring her mentioning of the word kid.

The women of Soul Society as he had come to learn suffered severely from a mental condition, one that could not be rejected or cured. Holding a party in the morning when they had work to deal with. And at his squad no less. How much more ridiculous could you get.

He sighed. This was becoming really tiresome and the young captain had to wonder just for a moment if he even had enough energy to keep up.

This wasn't exactly how he had pictured his morning. And the only reason he had even allowed this stupid thing-this surprise party was because he had agree with them on the matter. Inoue Orihime had saved many lives, including his own and had fixed many things. It was the least he could offer to show his gratitude. After all she was also a child hood _friend_ of his even though he would never admit it. At least not out loud that is and he sighed, taking a glance over at her, smiling softly when he noticed Rangiku no longer beside him, but instead conversing animatedly with the red head.

She had changed…yet she was still the same and he turned, walking away from them, satisfied that his part had been done.

Then he halted, vein reappearing, eyes crashing shut.

Why hadn't he realized it before? If all those shinigamis would be at his division then that meant. His vein popped again and he growled lowly, arms crossing.

His division… His division would be destroyed…and he would have to…he would have to.

For some reason, he suddenly regretted ever agreeing to his vice captain's demands and why did he just have this vision about paper work.

"Matsumoto!"

…

…

...

...

...

...

Ichigo could feel the brows above his eyes twitching as he lied there, in her bed, arms folded behind his head. He was annoyed beyond means. Where was that woman? Why was this squad even empty? Why were most of the shinigamis gathered in that area not that far away from here? But most of all why was she there and not here?

He had been waiting for her, hoping to annoy her some more. To gloat how she felt in his arms, tease her, see the way her eyes shifted, see the heat gather around her cheeks and to see her come to a startling realization that what had happened last night was in fact not a dream.

Ichigo had purposely abandoned her this morning, knowing that with her incompetent mind she would perceive all that had happened as nothing more but a dream. And really, the thought excited him. It excited him so much that he nearly groaned in pain at the fact that the woman wasn't back yet.

He should have searched for her reiatsu before he came or maybe he shouldn't. There were too many shinigamis crowded in one place with her and that annoyed him further.

She shouldn't be among shinigami scum but then again wasn't the woman a shinigami also. He didn't care what she did. All he wanted was for her to hurry it up already so that he could sleep. Night had already begun and the place had been empty since near dawn.

And he sighed, allowing his eyes to close.

Last night was the first time in many nights he had actually been able to sleep properly. She felt good, she smelt good and that was enough to send him into the realm of darkness. A warm kind of darkness.

Then he remembered when he had kissed her.

The feel of her lips, against his and it was there again. That feeling.

Originally, he was angered that when he had kissed her and she had responded to him, something had instantaneously erupted within him yet again yet it was much, much worse than before. It was intense. The feeling was too weird, too foreign that he had no other choice but to pull away, force to abandon his lust.

Honestly, he was angered at the feeling. But he couldn't bring it in himself to leave. He couldn't leave her. He didn't want to leave her and so he had settled besides her, examining her and ready to fall yet again in the realm of the dead.

For some reason, he felt this strange string of satisfaction when she was around him, like his soul was at ease and he wondered how it would feel to hold her. So he did though he held no intentions of ever doing it again, but she was so small… he worried for a moment that he would break her but then he realized she was a captain. This red head was anything but breakable.

And she felt good. While she was asleep, he had dipped his nose into her neck, inhaling her and unconsciously squeezing tighter.

She felt too good… and then he was groaning. If only she would just hurry up here already…

What could be going on there that it could take up to several hours?

And then he felt it. Her reiatsu was moving, heading into this direction but then it stopped.

A second slid by and he allowed another before five minutes had passed and her reiatsu still hadn't move. In fact it seemed to be decreasing, and he sat up quickly, taking a sneak peek through the window where the silver curtains whirled, clashing back and forth with each tug of the wind.

No shinigamis were near her. She was alone. He sighed. He would just take a peek at her. It meant nothing. He didn't care about what she was doing. He didn't care who was near her, he was just going to check on her base solely on curiosity. Yes, there was nothing wrong with what he was about to do. Besides, she was his entertainment, nothing wrong with seeing what had become of her.

After making sure no other reiatsu was near her, he quickly stood up, eyes narrowing. The curtains flashed, stealing the light of the room and when they moved again, light tumbling in, he was gone.

Silence now enveloped the place.

And everything had grown distastefully quiet.

…

…

…

Ichigo paled.

W-what…

W-what…

w-what….

w-what…

WHAT THE FUCK!

The growl he emitted seemed to make the clouds roll in faster, scuffling to shield the moon from his wrath.

Shutting his eyes and counting to three, the espada reopened them, leering down at the sight.

Most certainly, something like this was definitely not anticipated. This woman.

What the fuck! That's all he could repeat in his mind as he stared down at her, taking in the silky flesh of skin, skin that he had touched, skin that was now sown with the scent of other fucking shinigamis and fucking alcohol.

Fuck.

His eyes then proceeded into painfully taking in the rest of the sight, at least one more time. He would look at this properly one more time to make sure he wasn't dreaming. That he wasn't hallucinating.

She laid there, face dug into huge bags of garbage, drool trailing pathetically from her lips-lips that he had fucking kissed- dabbing her chin, and pooling into the pale, white bags. She was sprawled, lying peacefully-as if it were home- into the multiple circles of garbage, snoring. Heck, this woman even had the audacity to cuddle in it. She rather cuddled with garbage than with him. Not that he wanted to cuddle with her. That was disgusting.

But Was-was he below… garbage?

Silently he was mortified with the thought and he took a deep breath, trying to rein calamity over him before he stepped forward.

God this place reeked. Shinigamis were nearby. A bunch of it. The alcohol was strong. The scent he loved was gone-correction; barely visible- being replaced with all of this atrocity, molding delightfully with garbage.

Amber eyes glared and glared and glared and glared and glared as if hoping the woman would magically feel the intensity of that stare and just magically wake up so he could ask her why the fuck was she sleeping there instead of her room. To think he had actually waited for her. To think she even knew how to get drunk. To think shinigamis actually had time to waste drinking. To think she was too busy partying and Ichigo never felt more than an idiot than now. Not even Rukia made him feel like an idiot and again he was angered that this-this-this fuc-this-this shinigami could do something like this to him.

He growled again, stopping right in front of her before grabbing hold of her clothing. He held her as if she were a child, facing him, in the air, away from him as if silently scolding her. Actually, he was scolding her and harshly too.

She moaned and he stiffened, raising a brow as she dabbed lazily at her closed eyes before one eye revealed those familiar eyes of gray. The eyes that he had stared into last night. The eyes that had pulled him. That had made him feel incredibly funny. More like retarded and his scowl intensified.

At first the fucking woman just stared at him as if he was food, drooling then she appeared genuinely confuse then she was giggling, ridiculously and he scowled, irritated.

"What…"

"Ku-kurosaki-kun," she giggled, face flushed, another eye tweaking open. Again, she hiccuped then she was biting into her bottom lip, eyes big and embarrassed.

For a moment, the sight of her cutely looking at him made him pause, mesmerize. When she giggled again, he snapped out of it, sending daggers at the annoying shinigami. What the heck just happened? Did he just thought for a second that she was cute especially in this state. The woman reeked for goodness sake and of every odor he hated! She wasn't cute! Not like this. His head pounded, annoyed.

This wasn't the night he had pictured. This wasn't the night he had wanted. She wasn't supposed to be like this!

"What the fuck-" And he stopped, noticing the tears gathering, nostrils flaring as she sniffed, lips pulled downwards into sadness.

Shock.

Ichigo was thoroughly and utterly shocked.

He really was shocked.

There was no other word for it besides the fact that he was just plain shock.

Shock, shock and more fucking shock.

He had never seen tears swell in her eyes before and never before had a woman looked at him like that. Like a fucking dog. The one that could get anything they wanted and he lowered her just a bit, rage writhing.

Honestly, he was just about ready to drop the woman and just leave but because it was her, he wouldn't leave her even though temptation to just leave her was very, very, very close to reaching its peak.

He really wanted to just leave right now and then she spoke, voice quivering, tiny, child-ish and fucking definitely NOT adorable, "K-kurosaki-kun…cursing is bad…cursing is…" And she cried, tears reeling down her face and his brows twitched again.

"I didn't fucking curse you f-"

She cried harder.

"Shinigami…Inoue shut the f-" He rolled his eyes. "Just shut up," he hissed and she sniffed, sobbing uncontrollably but ceasing her loud cries.

"K-kurosaki-kun h-hafves me…"

He rolled his eyes. "Off course I hat-"

And she was doing it again. Looking like a sobbing dog…

He was stun beyond means, averting his gaze from her and landing it harshly onto the dry land. _Breathe Ichigo, breathe_. He had dealt with worse. She wasn't the first to exhibit astonishing traits of stupidity. Nor would she be the last.

"And to think all I wanted was to sleep with you," he muttered softly causing for her to blink, rubbing at her eyes again. "E-eh?"

He sighed. "Nothing."

And she giggled, grinning brightly, showcasing her teeth, showcasing the sun.

He was stunned again. Even in her state, she still remained kind of attractive. Okay, he lied. She looked gorgeous but she was annoying and why the hell would you drink if you can't hold your liquor. How retarded could one person be?

"You reeked shinigami," he grumbled before tossing her onto his shoulder, ignoring her abrupt squeal of horror.

"Huh! P-pwath mehth d-downth!"

"If only instead of being a blundering idiot, you could be seductive, sexy or something. Then I would enjoy this," he muttered beneath his breath, tightening his hold around her waist.

"K-Kuro-k-k-kun! Pwease!" With a spanked of her butt, and another squeal of horror, Orihime moaned out, pink and extremely hot, "W-wha…What…"

"Now shut up or I'll spank you again…"

She tilted her head. "S-spwank meht againth."

"Yeah I'll demonstrate what it is, shinigami." He grinned before conducting the same act again and she squealed, surprise and obviously mortified despite her drunk state.

"S-s…"

"Then shut the hell up. Smelling you is one thing. Hearing you talk like that is another. Just shut up, you're giving me a headache," he half shouted, careful of his voice. He couldn't deal with having to slaughter more shinigamis right now. He was pissed and he wasn't in the mood for this. How could those fools let her even drink?

Orihime giggled and then she did something he had never expected. She grabbed hold of his hair, tugging at it and speculating his hair in awe.

He growled before turning back at her, vein evident. Was this the behavior a normal, grown woman should even exhibit? He was screwed. He really was.

In between growls, Ichigo forced out, "Shinigami. What. The. Do you. Think. You're. Doing?"

She giggled again, threading her hands gently into his hair then she was pulling and he was sure he had lost a strand."K-kuro-k-kun's hairth isth pwerty…"

"It's not pretty you little-"

"T-tatsuki-c-chan s-said, a-a colorth l-like th-this isn'th ma-manly." She hiccupped again.

He smirked, cocking a head. "And what would you know about manly shinigami. You don't know anything about a guy. You're dum," he responded proudly, hoping to heal his slightly wounded pride. Orange was not pretty.

Her already pink face deepened and she bowed her head. "I-I've n-never hadth ath boy…friendth…"

"Who would want a bipolar chick anyways," he grumbled and she cried, much to his dismay.

"Inoue, I was joking." He sighed, tightening his grip around her but she continued to sniff and he knew her eyes were watering. Hopefully, they shouldn't tarnish his clothes. She really did reeked. That smell of shinigamis and that lieutenant of hers were too strong and again he found himself sighing, tired. Overwhelmed with the events of today.

"Inoue listen…"

She sniffed again and he groaned. "I-I'm…u-ugly…so I can't get a boyfriend…" she sniffed and he nearly sighed in exaggeration. Finally a logical phrase.

"I'mth…uglyth…" Or not.

Again he sighed, obviously irritated with her consistent rambles of crying and he growled again. "You're not ugly, stupid. Now shut the hell up, you annoying little-"

She exclaimed, suddenly brightening. "I'm…not? Really!"

Another sigh. "You're not, fool."

Orihime grinned. "Thenth I can get a boyfriend. Hmm…but who.." she remarked thoughtfully and then a light bulb appeared. "K-kuro-kun…pwease helpth me…"

He frowned, lost. "Help you with what shinigami?"

She smiled. "Gettingth a boyfriend."

And he darkened. "You're serious?"

Orihime nodded rapidly though Ichigo obviously didn't see it with the position he had locked them both in. "Yay!"

"Why the fuck would I help you with something as stupid as that?"

"B-but…"

He took a deep breath. He didn't care. He didn't care. He didn't care. She could get a boyfriend. That had nothing to do with him. He really, really didn't care. She could do whatever she liked but if she did get one of those things, wouldn't she be more reluctant to initiate in physical activities with him. Fuck and what was this funny feeling below his chest…

"Is there even a shinigami that can handle you? You're fuc- You're stupid…"

Sighing before lowering her head, she sniffed again. "That's whath everythone sayths… So I'll never get a boyfriend."

"You don't need one, fool."

"Y-yes I do! In order to do naughty things," she giggled and his brow arched, intrigued.

"Naughty things huh?"

She nodded, happy. "Yup."

"Like I'd let you do that."

"Huh?"

"You don't need to find someone to do those stuff with, shinigami. I'm here."

She blinked. "E-eh…"

"And what do you mean by naughty things anyways."

She flailed her hands, beet red before murmuring shyly, hands covering her face. "Holdingth hands, watching moviesth…"

He frowned, again. Was that what she meant by naughty? If so then he took that back.

"Shut up."

"And-and-andth! Sleeping together…"

"I'll sleep with you."

"Andth kissing…"

"I'll kiss you."

"Andth touch-"

Ichigo smirked. "I've done those stuff already."

"I-I knowth! K-kuro-k-kun c-can be m-my b-boyfriendth," she giggled and he blanched, coughing. "W-what!"

She giggled. "K-kuro-k-kun's…pwerthy. Like really, really, pwerthy!"

"You stupid." He sighed. "I'm not pretty."

And she giggled some more. "K-kuro-k-kun's…hmm…hot. Kuro-kun's hot!"

He tipped his head back, amused. Seems like he had more ammunition to use on the shinigami when she was sane again. "You think so?"

She nodded. "Yup, fromth the firsth time I meth you…"

"I see. Shinigami, do you like it when I touch you…"

"Hm?" Orihime tilted her head. "T-Touch…"

"Yeah and kiss you I guess…"

She smiled, nodding excitedly. "Yup."

And he grinned. This was just too good. What a naughty woman?

"I see. How do you feel when I do those stuff to you?"

"I feel sunny…it feels really goodth! A-andth I-I l-liketh it…That's whyth I needth a boyfriendth s-so I-I ca-can forget K-kuro-kun." She was back to hiccupping.

His eyes narrowed. "Forget me huh."

"Yup."

"As if I'd let you. Now be quiet, you're talking a bunch of shit."

"B-but K-Kuro-kun I needth a boyfriendth!"

"Just shut the fuck up, shinigami."

And she cried. "But I needth a boyfriendth! I want a boyfriendth!"

Ichigo growled lowly. "Fine, I'll get you a boyfriend," he muttered annoyed.

And so Orihime begun cheering, clapping in excitement.

"I-Is he gonna be as hot…as… K-Kuro-kun…"

"No."

"Eh! H-Howth doesth he looks liketh!"

Ichigo grinned, allowing his hand to rest on her butt. "It's fluffy and has a mask."

"R-Really! Cool!"

"It's a dog shinigami. There's tons of them in Hueco Mundo. I'll bring back one for you." His grin expanded when she gasped in horror. "B-But that's not a boyfriend!"

"No it's not but it'll suit your." He paused, obviously amused. "Requirements."

Orihime was mortified. "K-Kuro-kun, I needth a boyfriendth! A-a-and y-you're n-n-not helping!"

"You don't need a boyfriend unless I say so, now shut up before I knock you out or something and then do naughty things to you."

Orihime gasped. Then she tilted a head.

"B-buth wouldn't it be better if I was awake." She giggled and Ichigo mentally face palmed at her stupidity. The woman obviously didn't comprehend what he meant by those words and he sighed. Then before she could question his motives, he was disappearing, reappearing within her room. With a loud ouf, Ichigo dropped the shinigami roughly and admittedly a bit angrily onto her bed.

Honestly, for all he cared, she could tumble down and hit her head. He didn't care how he handled her. All he cared about right now was sleeping and right now he needed to sleep. Stupid, shinigamis. All of them really were stupid. Drinking at a time like this, what if they had been attacked and for some reason he regretted not attacking them.

It would have been fun but no, this captain had to get drunk and he like the idiot he was had to take care of her.

Suddenly Ichigo froze just as he had entered the small bathroom located within her room.

Was he…

His eyes widened slightly, catching the whiff of his words.

Was he…was he taking care of her? Was that what he was doing right now called? He chuckled mentally. Bullshit. He wasn't taking care of her. He was just ridding her of those disgusting scents. He was doing her a favor and he turned this tub on, filling it, dumping whatever soap liquid he could find before venturing out, leaving the door opened and he found himself glaring yet again.

The fourteenth division captain was just lying there, on the bed, clenching its sheets, eyes tightly closed, snoring highly evident.

Great, now the sheets was screwed and he sighed, approaching her with an annoyed scowl.

"Shinigami, wake up," he hissed.

Ignorance.

No, she was ignoring him. How could one fall asleep so fast?

"Shinigami," he warned, teeth gritted, veins twitching.

He wasn't taking care of her. He really wasn't. He absolutely, downright was not taking care of this-this-this-

"L-leaf meth…orange…"

-idiot.

He growled. Orange? This was ridiculous. She was ridiculous. And he outstretched a hand, harshly grabbing hold of her clothing and lifting her up into the air. With a quick turn, he headed into the bathroom before dropping her unceremoniously into the tub, water splashing and a loud gasped was heard. Loud flapping of the arms followed by struggles to breathe.

Then his gaze was darkening as he took her in, large, blinking eyes, parted lips, soaking hair, watery skin and his favorite, clothes that now clung to her body. He took the time out in her stupor to thoroughly appreciate the sight before grinning wickedly.

"Much better. Now, shinigami, do you need help in changing?"

* * *

><p>To be continue.<p>

* * *

><p>So a lot has happen to our beloved Hime-chan. Honestly, if I wanna cover everything in Orihime's past and origin I'd be heading like over fifty chapters and zodious-senpai is not willing to go that far so she'll leave it up to your imagination and will just hint at some of the stuff eh.<p>

I'm a bit late with this. It was supposed to be updated Monday, but I needed to edit and take out a few stuff and it took me longer than expected. So sorry! *bows*

Really, this chapter is basically seven thousand wordsXD

Seven frikken thousand words.

Really you guys should love me, I give you long, long chapters:D Not to mention, *glittering eyes* this chapter specially the ending part was my personal favoriteXD

And the next chappie, *snickers evlly* Oh you perverts…I know you perverts are probably hyperventilating at what will happen next…

Spoilers anyone… Hmmm, nah, you guys can suffer:D *waves tissue* Later and don't forget to leave a review oh and remember zodious-chan frikken loves you!

No challenge in this chapter:(

Thanks for taking the time to read. Really you guys are basically the only ppl that have actually read my writingXD Where I'm from writing fiction isn't really embraced here…only essays and stuff…and I have personal reasons why my best friends don't read, they don't like anime, two I haven't written a real story..and three life and one has a kid… so really, zodious-chan literally has tears in her eyesT_T You guys never fail to make my day.

Thank you so much!

Thanks for favoriting and alerting also!:)


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry for the late update.

**Special thanks to the mega awesome reviewers:**

_TykkiMikk_

_Jubee-chan_

_DeathBerryHime_

_eragonfan117_

_Ermilus_

_Misha_

_jubulicious_

_cherry mist_

_naleah_

_ 93_

_cutsodeep_

_QueenBlade_

_Ninja99_

_OrihimeKurosakiInoue_

_E__iniu_

_melnel_

_aqua-love-angel-13_

_Sele de la Luna_

_Innocent Serenity_

**Special thanks to the amazing alerters:**

_BleachedWarlocker_

_Solitary Spirit_

_Renegade's Revenge_

_Schattenlos_

_ichihime4_

_jubulicious_

_Windspiret_

_KyubbiNaruto_

_CaliDreamin_

_duel06_

_Ninja99_

_littlemadcat_

_Chikasumi Kurotsuki_

_hyacinth-in-the-world_

**Special thanks to all those who favored:**

_Yang Yami of the Shadows_

_Solitary Spirit_

_Renegade's Revenge_

_ichihime4_

_jubulicious_

_naleah_

_littlemadcat_

_Indigo Yamanaka_

_Black Ice Tears_

_miuchan12_

_Sele de la Luna_

_shadowseaman_

_Sorry if I left anyone out!_

Notes: No internet access:(

Warning: Grammatical errors, spelling errors. More errors?

Disclaimer applied.

Genre: Romance, Action.

Chapter 13

Rukia raked a hand through her hair.

With a soft sigh, her head fell. The sand wafted, swirling in small heaps of white, spilling over white shoes and mingling with the white layers of clothing. In distaste, her nose crumpled. There was another howl. This time not by some distant creature but by the mere swept of the wind and again her forehead creased, lips thinning in distaste. With another gentle tug, another heap bundled further along the white stretched of sand. Each time it swirled, stopping only to start again, her face darkened. Already she tired of the scenery. Plain, dull and boring was the only remarkable thing dominating the barren wasteland and she was reminded once again that where this place was lacking severely in civility, Soul Society, however, was adorned with the flourishing walls of superiority.

Violet eyes lowered. Tch. She was doing it again. Comparing Soul Society to this place! A place created without purpose. A place that was horrible! God, she hated this place. Everything about this place she hated! From the heavy stacks of white that conquered her vision, to the roaming hollows that lingered below, seeking, searching with predatory thirst for their next delight. She just hated them! Hated this. Hated…

From her hair, slender fingers slipped, dangling at her side as her face twisted in disgust.

Even though she had become one of them, even though she had done the things they had done, even though this place was now her home, there were times when her heart ached. They were times when she hated everything and everyone inclusive of herself. At times she couldn't help but wish, even if just a little that she had listened to her sister.

Behind the skin of her arms, muscles contracted and slowly, lazily, tightly her hands curled.

Heeding the words of the elderly didn't seem liked a good idea back then but to think the outcome would have resulted to this. To think she would have been punished, forever vanquished to this form!

Back then, she would have given anything to die but because of what had happened. Because of her weakness, because of this curse, the ability to eliminate this life was without grasp and when she had finally attained some sort of control, it was then that he had so prudently barged into her life. Flowing red hair and all and honestly she couldn't help but think how girlish he looked especially with that pony tail but then her eyes had dropped further, traveling along the strong outline of his jaw, reaching for his lips, seeking the lit of those eyes, rummaging across the broad sketch of his shoulders and she realized-good gosh the man was gorgeous! And holy cow, he was in no way girlish. His face was strong, broad and just the right notch of specially seasoned perfection.

A small smile tugged on her lips at the rushed of memories. Softly she sniffed before lulling her eyes shut.

The scent of bushes, various plants, trees and the stench of newly inducted shinigamis, hunting to make their first kill was strong. Through the hole torn within the sky she had exited and when it had closed shortly after she had made for the ground, they had followed. She could still remember the pain that shredded her. Tears, cuts and blood all but massacred her.

It was a time when her desire had almost been answer yet it had come at a time where her devotion to Ichigo, like all others, came first. Those that had done this to her, that had followed her here were traitors. They were enemies of Ichigo. And she knew, no matter what, she had to- should-would stay alive.

Until he returned to Hueco Mundo that is. Tricking and killing the orange bastard was something that didn't quite sit well with her. Following him, calculating the deceit of his fall-

She would never allow them to bring him into the world of the dead. Not when he had finally begun gaining some sentiments of a heart. Not when he had laughed just the other day. The kid was tormented and to see him beginning to act…a bit civil was. Well lets just say that it was a slightly pleasing sight, one specifically that intrigued her. And she had decided that forfeiting this life would not be allowed tonight-that night.

When she had took a step forward, a piece of wood had cracked under the weight of her feet. Along with the dripping of her blood, the noise of the broken was sent hurling into the night and that was enough for the birds to jolt, flinging themselves fearfully into the air as the clouds lunge in faster, shielding the moon and heralding the wind.

After getting over her initial shock at the repercussions of what a single broken twig could attain, she watched, eyes growing wider as a single leaf descend. A blink was all it took to snap her out of her dazed state and she hurriedly entered into the bushes, limping to distance herself as far away as possible from there. Besides those that chased her, newly taught shinigamis lingered within the area, seeking prey, seeking success. With her current state, fending them off nevertheless protecting herself was something she knew that she couldn't achieve and because she knew this, knew this fact she had ran, as fast as she could, as long as she could even if her breath ragged, even if the sweat bristled, coloring her cheeks and mincing her thighs, she just ran, living for the sole sake of survival. For him-Ichigo and then it had happened.

Her breath hitched.

Then he had came, shocked and just standing there, dressed in white and blue. The standard uniform for the newly trained hatchlings and as their eyes met, the image of that single memory disintegrated, being replaced by a time of warmness.

While in his care she had watched his face morphed into this web of inexplicable warmness after he was unable to kill her. The idiot, she could tell, pitied her. He probably didn't even know what she truly was besides the fact that she was evil and yet still that warmness, that kindness, that care that bounced carelessly of off him in such large quantities that it made her awakened heart pulse once again. In alarm.

No one had ever treated her like that. No one had ever pitied her. Nevertheless a shinigami to a hollow. No one had smiled at her, laughed at her inability to defend himself, hid her wounded body, shouted words which betrayed their comrades. And for what. To save an enemy, to lead them away from a hollow that if killed could be the brink of their advancement or failure.

No one, since her arrival into this form had ever treated her like that and for the first time in such a long, long, long time a tear pooled. Finally...Her breath shimmered. Finally, she could feel. Besides this hate and this carnal craving, emotions catering to the positive side were finally at her disposal. And though she had struggled to retain the emotion by treating him cruelly, rebuking him even, ignoring him at times, the man still stayed at her side. Till her wounds had healed even when she had been so deceitfully cruel to him, he had…

He had stayed. At her side. And again, another tear had slid. She had almost forgotten how it felt like...to be alive. To live and she realized that the instinct to not only survived but to live had resurfaced once more. Whereas Ichigo was the light of survival, he-that lieutenant of sixth squad was her purpose to live. It'd be a lie if she didn't say that she didn't want to be with him. And it'd be a lie to say, that being with him for those three days didn't make her crave more of him. So quickly had she fallen in love. Something she thought she'd never be able to feel again but when her heart pumped, cheeks colored if only slightly, her instinct told her otherwise.

She could love and great god did that feel good.

Reaching out, a quick clap was all it took for the dust trampling her clothes to descend. Against her cheek, a vein bulged. Still, despite the sweetness of that memory, there was still something in the present that she had to deal with and no sweet dreams of the past could nullify the fact that a time limit to accomplish that goal existed. The goal- the reason why she was here. In the middle of nowhere. In the middle of nothingness and because of what! A single simpleton! A bloody, retarded simpleton! Rukia gritted her teeth and swung her eyes shut. As she recalled the memory, a brow twitched. This time, however there was nothing pleasant or sweet about this one.

Illuminated by the dim of the light, the tanned skin of Barragon greeted her. The room was dark. His fraccion stood motionlessly at his side and as always the self proclaimed king sat there, on his bone weaven throne, lips thinned, contorted into a deep scowl as was the rest of his face when he regarded her the way a master regarded his slave. That action alone had irked her yet she had held tongue, refusing to retaliate in fear of the consequences for her disobedience. As much as she hated to say it, but without Ichigo, in the presence of this man, she felt flushed. Extremely flushed, nervous and a bit frightened. Being an ex vasto lorde turned arrancar didn't help to sooth the situation either.

The reaitsu crashing helplessly of off him though not as terrible as Ichigo was enough to make her knees quiver. Her legs had tightened, preparing to give way and she would have if not for her defiant nature plus the fact that Ichigo would surely laugh his ass off once he heard of her weakness.

With that thought in mind, mainly the potential humiliation, her determined defiance reignited, refusing to suckle to despair. So she had stood straight, head held high and fully equipped with the attributions of a past shinigami. One of nobility and despite her flawlessly impassive look, for a moment, she couldn't help but wish, even if just a little that Ichigo would kill the bastard and just take over. She chastised herself seconds afterwards. Mainly because the bastard had made his intentions perfectly clear. Ruling was not within his jurisdiction but becoming stronger and participating in something thrilling was and Barragon had offered just the right equipment to sharpen his already dulling blade. Without Barragon, as leader, Hueco Mundo would crumble and when Hueco Mundo crumbled so would the potential for fun and excitement.

However, his reasons alone, weren't what had her worry. It was the additional information he had confided with her pertaining to his. His...

She had swallowed, gawking at him when the words had slipped and as a moment passed, her tongue peeked out, dampening her already cracking lips. His instinct? His instinct! Responsible for his wierd behavior was his instinct. An instinct that so he claimed haunted his every being, urged him, begged him to just stay! To stay? And as preposterous as that had sounded, the woman had realized that despite the audacity of it all he was serious. Kurosaki Ichigo was serious. With good reasons too. Because of Barragon. Her thoughts paused and her face darkened. He had met her

Honestly, she found it in its entirety to be ridiculous but again he had shared with her that small piece of information not too long ago. Again, he spoke from within, ringing her ears with his desires to just seek out the company of the woman. The pull, compulsion towards her and she really did worried for him. Shinigamis and hollows.

Ridiculous! If the two did in fact engage in a relationship, she doubted it would last. In fact it would only end with nothing but pain for the both of them. From her information, that woman was a prodigy; a rare gem among rust, with the ability to reject. Soul Society would never allow it. Never allow them to be. Not when she held that title. Not when she especially had so much responsibilities.

The ass should listen to her every once in a while. After all wasn't she much older than the dweeb, much more experienced, more talented, more cunning whereas he was dumb, illiterate and desperately needing the attention of her guidance; of her wisdom though hardly could she be the one to talk for she also was a fool like him. Falling in love with a shinigami was a sin. One she had committed. Too late could she stop now but Ichigo. The bastard still had a chance. She could still help him before he suffered, forever lost in the realm of heartache, in that place where being with the one you love was virtually impossible.

As she had come to learn, no matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she thought, shinigamis and hollows will never ever work. Killing a hollow was the duties of a shinigami and she sighed, drifting her mind back to that dark stare thrown dirtily at her from none other than his lord and mighty. She would never forget that stare nor would she ever forget his request.

His request for the location of espada cero.

Being his fraccion, one, no all would assume that she of all people possessed the knowledge on where their comrade lied. Instead all she had to offer as gratuity was a stuttering of excuses. A stuttering of uncertainty and a stuttering that certified her lack of knowledge in the whereabouts of that-that asshole! That asshole! That brat!

Another brow twitched.

Damn it! Damn that bastard! Die, die and die that's what she wanted that carrot top to do. That inconsiderate, retarded, stupid, incredulous, ugly, stupid. Yes stupid and-and vile, yes vile rat! That ugly rat. Oh how she wanted the asshole to just die. Just dieeeee right here in front of her and she nodded her head, smiling happily at the picture plaguing her mind. Ah yes, she could just picture it, taste it, see it. Instead of having to locate that insolent prick, she would then be graced with the fabulous opportunity to report back to Barragon on the death of that hamster.

Rukia chuckled evilly. If only she could just scraped up his dead body or perhaps find a look alike. Yes! If only she could find a look alike then finally she wouldn't have to search for him anymore. Finally she could just leave Hueco Mundo, however short she desired to visit her sister and perhaps even that monkey. But Ichigo! No, even if he weren't here the bastard still continued to haunt her and to cause her nothing but cursed misery! And he wasn't even here! Why? Why?

Swiftly, she aimed a kick to the air and only heaven knows how she did it but somehow, somehow she had twisted her foot. Somehow she had tumbled into the ground. Somehow she had begun rolling, down the sandy hill and somehow, even though she would never know how she did it but somehow she had managed to gain some type of leverage. Through the shelter of the shoes, she could feel her toes curling into the leather, sinking into the white crust as she skidded across the sand. Dust fretted violently behind her and as she managed to avoid collision-

Her eyes widened when she came to a halt. C-Collision.

With an abrupt tilt of the head, she ran her eyes along the object just mere feet away from her. Clothed in black was the figure. Staring was the only thing she could do. Brows knitting was another action she produced, along with a frown of skepticism and her eyes bulged as she saw it. F-Feet!

Feet, tiny, little feet peeked out from the material. Nel?

No, impossible for she had left the little one in the hands of another blue headed asshole.

Who-how.

Rukia started towards the figure. However she came to a halt a few seconds later. Perhaps this could be some type of trap. In alert, her eyes leaped all over the place, gaze flicking through everything, roaming through the abundance of sand, consuming the distant silhouette of dried trees. There was nothing. At least nothing that could be categorized as out of the ordinary that is. No one was here. Rukia took a deep breath before taking a small step forward. No other reiatsu could be sensed and she moved another foot.

Soon, she was at the figure's side. There was a jump of her heart as she stared, startled. What the!

Again, her eyes grew. Again, her heart tattered and then something heavy engulfed her. This…This….was…

A-A-A child….

A child. She swallowed as a bead of sweat slid eerily down her forehead.

A c-child….

W-With o-oran. She couldn't say it and she swallowed. This-this was impossible! Yet there it was. There it was! A face similar to that man! This person. Ichigo! The raven head stared harder, leaning into it-him as she eyed the hair that peered out of the black cloak that clothed him. When his chest rose, signifying that he was in fact still alive, a stream of air exited his tiny mouth, coldly latching onto her face. Death. Momentarily, he smelt of death yet something more, something of perhaps life, of a shinigami. A Quincy perhaps? But the reiatsu…it was weak, no it was nothing. She couldn't feel anything.

Brown eyes snapped open.

Her breath caught within her throat and she realized, in that very moment of despair, that she was staring into the very same eyes of Ichigo! "I-ichigo…"

Brown chocolate eyes swirled with something sinister before hardening and then melting into softness and a fence of innocence. "I-Ichigo?"

The child blinked.

Twice. Thrice and then his lips were pulling back, pushing childish cheeks upwards, shading brightening eyes and he spoke, softly, happily, excitedly, "Um…miss…Have you seen Orihime-chan! I've been looking everywhere for her!"

And her eyes widened.

...

...

...

013

...

...

Orhime blinked consecutively, face flushed, body soaking from head to toe. With a tilt of the head, she spoke, softly.

And he fell.

This woman.

His forehead wrinkled. This woman did not just fucking ask him that.

She most definitely did not open those lips, only to stare up at him with larger than normal eyes, drenched hair, wet, slippery skin to ask him something as-as-as

The espada took a deep breath.

She didn't, Ichigo repeated firmly, counting to five.

With a scowling face, he replayed those eight simple words one final time.

"_K-Kuro-kun, why am I in a swimming pool?"_

His frown deepened.

"_K-Kuro-kun, why am I in a swimming pool?"_

A vein bulged.

"_K-Kuro-kun, why am I in a fucking swimming pool?"_

Against his face, the palm of his hand collided. For a split second, the length of her arms, no hand, swept gracelessly into the sky and then it crashed. Brutally. Into the water and she did it again.

And again. And again. Dots of liquid clattered against his-his-his. His brows twitched. Face and to say he was infuriated would be an understatement.

Un-fucking-believable.

"K-Kuro-kun look! Look! Look!" she giggled and with an aggravated sigh, brown eyes flickered towards her face.

That fucking giggly face. That retarded face. A face covered in a multitude of beaded water and his eyes fell, just a bit only to halt at the stretch of those lips. Far too wide were they outlined. Far too bright did they shined and his eyes narrowed darkly as they trailed in distaste along the width of her face to the bones that printed behind the flesh of her cheeks until finally they landed, being murderously cocooned within the wrath of her eyes. Gray eyes shined brightly, glittering colorfully, beautifully with the world of stupendous innocence and he realized that though she had called to him, those big, humongous eyes; her attention was anywhere but on him and he scowled. Annoyed.

In fact, downwards was where she peered and she blinked quickly, lashes thick and wet, long and curled and softly, gently a single bead fell, gliding steadily along the path of her face, cascading across her neck, caressing that chest and mixing with-with. His eyes bulged.

Once again the espada was in a state of shock.

Within the tiny palms of her hands laid the object of every man's desires. At the mounds of her breasts lied her thumbs. Fingers bent, nails pressed, both breasts laid squashed against the other, overflowing with an abundance of water and she stood, grinding vigorously, showcasing the perfectly shaped structure of far too white teeth.

Besides the gaping of his mouth, the man captured everything in front of him within a single glance then shortly, the face of amazement followed. He was-how could one nulify the fact. Perhaps the right word to use was impressed. Yes, he Kurosaki Ichigo was impressed at two things.

One was the sight before him. Now this was what he called appealing and just fucking sexy. Lots and lots of water hurriedly fled from her gripping fingers while they struggled to maintain.

Again his face fell. The additional reason why he stared in amazement was because of the seemingly disturbing intelligence the shinigami seemed to possess. The fact that she was actually using her god-given assets to bucket a handful of water was the disturbing part. However, if she had been squashing them for the sake of his sanity then perhaps he wouldn't have mind but no the chick was doing it to bucket water. Fucking water. Of all fucking things.

Snapping his eyes shut, a perfectly chiseled vein bulged. "Shinigami," he breathed. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Slowly her head tilted and she blinked repetitively before she regarded him as if the answer to such a question was the most obvious thing in the world and he groaned, thoroughly agitated.

"Kuro-kun….what does it look like?" Then she grinned ridiculously. "I'm gonna build a sand castle! So I need to get lots and lots of water but." The smile fell, teeth effectively being sealed behind closed lips. "I don't have any buckets so I'm using my boobs to capture water! I'm not dumb any more see, see!"

All Ichigo could do was to watch as she continued to play with her-her.

With a soft sigh, four strides were all it took to close the distance between the two and he reached for her arms, quickly spreading them apart and leaving her hands to dangle with thick air. Orihime gasped softly, never failing to notice the darkening of that face. "Kuro-kun…Did…I do something wrong?" she asked, confused.

When there was no response, only the tightening of her arms, her lips parted, breath coming out in waves of heaviness. Slowly, her face twisted. Worried. And she continued, this time however with a laugh. "Hahaha. K-kuro-kun looks really pretty up close." He took a deep breath. "Kuro-kun must have lots and lots of girls! I'm so jealous! It's really not fair-"

There it was. He did it. Again. Really, he didn't have a choice. This stupid woman was not only driving him nuts, but with the way she stood, dressed like_ that_ honestly how much more could a guy take. Begging to get laid was what the woman silently screamed and though he was slightly to blame for the state he had left her in-mainly drowning her in her own tub, it didn't change the fact that her behavior was…

Turning him on. No, he stood corrected. The language of her body was turning him on so despite all thoughts of rationality he had captured her lips in one fluid movement. The grip around her lips intensified. And he sucked, pulled and teased. Like before, no distance existed between them. Their lips were squashed. Flesh against fleshed. So tight that he could actually feel the hardness of her teeth and he pushed into her further, harder then before he could take it any further, abruptly he pulled away and he growled against her neck, "Now. Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

And he released her.

Unexpectedly, she fell, eyes still the size of a grapefruit, lips separated, frozen, shocked and just plain disturbed. Before the water could splatter onto him, in no time was he gone, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms in annoyance. Freed of water and he muttered a stringful of curses. "Stupid woman."

From the water, quickly she resurfaced, coughing lightly before slapping her cheeks. Red colored violently against her face. Squeezing her cheeks tighter, she murmured, no exclaimed, "K-Kuro-kun k-kissed me?"

Ichigo snorted. "Hardly." Then a corner of his mouth twisted in that nonchalant grace and he breathed darkly, coldly, beneath a shade of lust, "You want more. Shinigami."

Instantaneously, she stiffened. Teeth paled into the bottom of her lips and she pouted.

"K-kuro-kun." She paused, inhaling deeply, pinching her cheeks one final time before locking her gaze to beneath. Orihime took another deep breath. With an abrupt clenched of the eyes, a quick chew of the lips, she exclaimed, "C-C-Can I-I-I k-kiss y-you!"

"No."

Orihime gasped. Soon her eyes begun to water and she sniffed, timidly. "W-why…" she whimpered, dabbing with a folded index finger at a tear that slipped and a brow twitched.

"Cuz I said so. You need no other explanation than that."

Another sniff. "B-But…" More colored fled to her cheeks as she puffed her face out and his eyes drifted shut. When she inhaled again, exhaling deeply, she exclaimed,

"K-Kuro-kun…Please, please, please! Please kiss me! Please, please, please!"

Brown eyes snapped opened and he glared. Specifically at her. "No, no and fucking no."

Another pout. "But Kuro-kun…I liked it."

"Well I didn't."

"W-what…"

"You heard me, woman. I didn't like it."

"But Kuro-kun." she moaned and swallowed harshly. "I-I liked it!"

"I don't care."

"Please Kuro-kun!"

"No." "

"Why? I'm…I'm uglyth!" And she cried.

Quickly.

His sanity.

Was going.

"Shinigami if I kiss you again." He took a deep breath. "You won't like what I do next."

"I don't care! Kuro-kun can do whatever he wants."

Ichigo arched a brow, amused. "Really?"

"Yup."

And he grinned. Wickedly. "You promise."

Vigorously, she nodded. "Yes!"

"You'll participate."

Some more she nodded. "Yup."

"You don't break your promises I assume," he inquired innocently. A bit too innocently.

"Never break em!" She punched a fist into the air to exercise her point.

"Good."

Orihime blinked, confused. "H-Huh?"

"We'll continue this tomorrow then."

"What! Why!" she whined, heartbroken. Then she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head wildly. "No! No! No! I want a kiss now Kuro-kun! Please, please kiss me!"

Drops of water clattered against him. Again.

By now, the espada was once again reaching that stage of annoyance fused with that extra blaze of fury.

"Tomorrow I'll kiss you anywhere you want."

"No, I want it now!"

Ichigo sighed, lowering his head. "You're one impatient woman."

"Kuro-kun! I feel really funny, please kiss me!"

"Funny?"

"Yup! Please kiss me again. Please do naughty things to me. I won't tell but." A finger tapped her chin lightly. "Then again Tatsuki-chan may get mad at me and…and Rangiku-chan may. And Gah Aizen-taichou!" Her face burned. At the tone of that single name, his head snapped up, meeting her gaze.

"Aizen-taichou?"

"Yup! He was my captain before." She smiled. Ichigo decided he didn't quite like that smile.

"I haven't met the guy and already I hate him," he muttered.

"Eh why! Aizen-taichou is the nicest person in the world!"

"Your point."

"Why do you hate him Kuro-kun?"

"Don't know."

"Eh, how can you not know!"

He shrugged. "Sounds like a creep to me."

Orihime gasped. "Take that back! Aizen-taichou was who trained me! I like Aizen-taichou that wasn't very nice Kuro-kun."

"I don't give a fuck."

"Stop cursing Kuro-kun! I hate when people curse!"

And he scowled. "Shinigami. Answer me honestly." In curiosity her gaze met his. "O-Okay." Slowly, lazily, his lips spread. Maliciously. "I don't give a_ fuck_ what you hate."

Loudly, she gasped. Shock was an understatement. "T-That's it K-Kuro-kun! I'm going to have to punish you! You evil alien!"

And he frowned before clenching his eyes shut. Enough was enough. When his gaze reopened, his eyes widened slightly and every inch within him tightened.

"Shinigami, what are you doing?" he hissed out and she blinked, tossing an article of clothing to the ground. Then another. A white haori met with his face and without a second thought, he flung the thing into the ground before landing a sandal on it. "What the heck are you doing stripping!"He growled, smashing his foot further into the white material.

Viciously were daggers thrown and the woman remained there, standing, in nothing but her undergarments before blinking again. There was a long pause as the water dripped and splattered, dripped and splattered, dripped and trailed, carving along the perfectly tightened skin, roaming, rummaging and caressing everything. Not even the plump flesh of her chest, clothed in the soaked black material shielded what needed to be shield and as far as he was concerned the espada was pretty damn sure that despite the protection the garments had to offer nothing could stop the nosebleed and temptation threatening to erupt.

He gritted his teeth. It was all he could do as he stared, allowing the muscles within his face, once dormant, to coil, contracting with each breath he took, shoulders mimicking in persuit and oddly enough his breath begun to shortened, becoming thick. A growl was needed to calm his blazing thoughts especially when she spoke.

"I'm much faster without clothes! The blue men are really fast and since you're orange you'll probably be faster! So I'm gonna catch you and lock you up with my other collection of Aliens."

Then a light bulp sparked. "Wait a minute! Kuro-kun do you want to see my collection."

"..."

Orihime dipped her hands into the water before thrusting it forward. "See! See! See! I have pink, blue, red and oh white, yes white! I want an orange one next." She giggled. Evilly.

What the fuck?

"Hmm! Oh yeah I need to get an Aizen-alien hahaha! I have an Aizen-chibi, do you want to see it K-Kuro-kun." She blushed. Furiously.

And he lowered his head, uninterested. Just a bit, the arms around his chest slackened as he peered up at her. "This some unrequited love of yours or something."

"U-unrequested?"

"No idiot."

"Hmm! Oh! Oh! Unrequited. Hmmm." Orihime tilted her head. "Unrequited is when your feelings aren't returned right. Then I guess it's probably unrequited. But I really, really, really admire Aizen-taichou! He was the one that saved me before I got killed."

"Killed?"

Sighing softly, Orihime slipped right back into the water, plucking her lips before frowning. "No…K-Kuro-kun I meant when we wereth still in the real world."

"We?"

"Yup! I-Ichi-kun and I! I was saved by shinigamis but they got there too late to save Ichi-kun…" she slurred and rested a single finger into the water, swirling it around lazily.

His gaze remained impassive as he regarded her with a hint of boredom though inside, strangely enough he felt oddly curious, funny even and the bones of his knuckles appeared, veins pulling. "Who killed the kid anyways?"

"I don't l-like to talk about it."

"Well I wanna know. I'll give you a kiss if you tell me who killed the kid."

"Kuro-kun...That's not funny." Her head bowed, hiding the pain that sketched across her face when he walked towards her.

For some reason, unbeknownst to him, his stomach twirled. Churning brutally, viciously, ferociously and he felt his face wrinkling in slight anger as his hands gripped the rim of the tub, leaning in closer to her face. Without giving anything away, he allowed his perfectly masked emotions, hidden beneath that void shell of blankness to run along her neck, meeting with grey eyes. Then he breathed, "Now, tell me. Who killed the kid?"

He didn't see it coming.

After all how could he. How could he have known that she would have reached for his torso, curling those arms around him and pressing both palm and fingers into the width of his back. Abruptly, brown eyes bulged and he stood, rooted, shocked.

When he heard her sniff consecutively followed by a quivering breath, he felt her tightening, pressing her half naked body into him as her cheek burried further into the warmth of his clothing-mainly his chest. A jolt.

A foreign feeling.

"Ichi-kun," she murmured softly, inhaling deeply and for a moment the espada could have sworn that she was referring to… him?

"Ichi-kun," she whispered again, squeezing him tighter.

Some water fell into the ground. Others sunk into the water and her grip, if possible, grew tighter. There was another shook of her body. Tripling, no rocketing sky high was this heaviness.

From where he stood, he could see the soaked hair of auburn, see the shift of her shoulders, feel the breath of her sobs and it was only then, while he was caught within the scent of those tears, the movement of her body, the trembling of her frame that her tiny hands fisted shakily into him, tugging at his clothing hardly.

"Ichi-kun was killed by," she sobbed.

He could feel her fingers curling even more.

"Ichi-kun was k-k-killed." She whimpered, clenching the material.

"B-B-By."

Already his insides were thrashing and she cried harder.

" I-I-Ichi-kun was…"

Again, his heart skipped a beat.

The woman sniffed and took a deep breath yet still he could feel those tears. So salty, so painful. With silence, everything hummed. Then he heard it, the quirk thumping of her chest, the ragged breathing of her throat and the shifting of those fingers, releasing his clothing, just for a moment, only to grasp it yet again. This time much sharper than that of before and she whimpered, shakily, in between rough pants of air, "Ichi-kun was." Sniff. "Ichi-kun was killed." Sniffed. "B-by."

Tighter. "His father."

And his eyes widened, just a little tip. Somewhere, somehow, something within him had jolted.

* * *

><p>Excuses time! *cheers* What can I say besides the fact that this is the second rewrite of this particular chapter! That's why the chappie is so late. I did over 6000 words only to decide two-three weeks ago I didn't like it. Weird huh. Would have updated this last week, but zodious-senpai was not feeling so well. Good gracious, pray for your loveable, innocent friend here who is so reluctant to write and is once again going through writer's block.<p>

Again dear readers I love you! And thanks for taking the time to support!


	15. Chapter 14

Rating has finally upped to M. Yippi!

Apologies for the late update.

**Special thanks to the mega awesome reviewers:**

_TykkiMikk_

_Misha- _As a matter of fact I do. Thank you friend:D I'm glad you thought it was great! That really means a lot to me and I hope I didn't disappoint with this one.

_Chuain-_No worries everything will be explained soon. I'm about ready to wrap up this story in ten or more chapters:D Glad you read it nevertheless took the time to review! Thanks heaps:D

_naleah_

_sapphirehimitsu_

_DeathBerryHime _

_Ermilus_

_Cutsodeep-_Hahahaha we'll see what happens:D but im glad it managed to get you excitedXD

_Jubee-chan- _^^me too! Isn't she just weirdly adorable? I really do apologize for the lateness for the previous chapter as well as this one and I really do hope that this is just as good as the previous one:D

_Shreehime_

_Ninja99_

_Child of the Ashes _

_mz gee 93_

_anonymousP-_Indeed. Yum yum more ichihime *literally sparkles* Yes no worries they'll be action scenes soon, hopefully we'll be reaching the climax of the story sometime soonXD Nevertheless Glad you like it!

_ichihime4_

_OrihimeKurosakiInoue_

_QueenBlade-_ Hahahahahah : D c'est génial je m'inquiète pour un moment j'aurais pu être prévisible, mais je suis content ya Queenie : D vous espère comme le chappie : D

_Melnel_

_wolfchick55_

_NobodyEpic_

**Special thanks to the amazing alerters:**

Rei Katsuro  
>darkdragon196<br>13bluetears  
>Scarease<br>mbshadow  
>joshua jackson<br>whitedreams  
>unemployedbee<br>GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON  
>Hawkester<br>the dark emperor  
>sami217<br>Nakiaginik

Iloveyoualot

Ritvikdas1988

witchgal

**Special thanks to all those who favored:**

Rei Katsuro  
>13bluetears<br>Scarease  
>joshua jackson<br>GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON  
>JammyONE<br>the dark emperor  
>jakestorm49<br>iloveyoualot

love and art goddess11

witchgal

_Sorry if I left anyone out!_

Notes: No internet access:(

Warning: Grammatical errors, spelling errors. More errors?

Disclaimer applied.

Genre: Romance, Action.

Chapter 14

There were two things in life Inoue Orihime most direly regretted right now.

With wide, bulging eyes she sat on the marble floor and her hand-the right one- pressed further into the ground.

Perhaps regret wasn't the right word to use. For if she did in fact used that particular word, bearing that particular definition then it would be indicating that she, the captain of fourteenth division squad hated staring into the half lidded eyes of whirling chocolate and that in itself would be an offense.

After all weren't those eyes really, really, really, _really_ similar to Ichigo's.

At the thought of him, even if just for a mere moment, she brightened, almost forgetting the fact that the top of her head ached but then reality had sunk and she was reminded cruelly that he was dead. Not for months. Not days but years.

A harsh swallow was needed to stop the sobbing throat and wetting eyes. Soon a deep breath came afterwards followed by a tight frown.

She didn't hate his eyes. Neither did she regret staring into them. It was just…just…why?

Her brows crunched.

Why did she have to lean into him!

Why did he have to feel so good, soft and-and cuddly?

Orihime plucked her lips tighter.

Why hadn't she realized as soon as she had yawned, blinking repetitively before rubbing at aching eyes that something out of the ordinary had existed behind her? Not realizing he was there sooner was the first regret but never his eyes and never any of what his physical attributes had to offer and speaking off physical attributes. She was reminded harshly at why her second regret had even existed in the first place.

His physical attributes! His look alike face. When she had peered over her shoulder, meeting his gaze, she had been sent ferociously back into the path of yet another memory.

A memory that almost made her giggle. In the house- Onni-chan's house, her house they played hide and seek. Giggles and laughs dominated the peaceful environment.

Every time Onni-chan was out to work, Ichi-kun though sad would always find something to do to make her happy. That day, she had hid in the unlikeliest of places. Or at least she thought it was unlikely but guessing since Ichi-kun had found her so easily hiding within the washing machine maybe that wasn't so unlikely after all and maybe as he had noted it wasn't very smart either.

She smiled.

That morning had been beautiful then the evening had come. Onni-chan had been declared dead. She broke but broke even more when it was declared that she was to be adopted by some family who lived far, far away from Karukura. Never to see her home. Never to see Ichigo and like always when something terrible was about to happen the rain had begun its descent. It crashed viciously against her skin.

There was a ferocious sensation of fear coiling across her spine, spreading from her heart and thrashing against her soul.

Next thing she knew was the image of a man forcing her into a car. There was no time to say anything to Ichigo who had been running towards the car. There was no time to cry, to break the lock and hug her friend, to apologize for their argument. There was no time to share secrets, to make confessions for already the car was speeding off.

Then. There was a flash. Thunder had rolled and before she could picture the doom that followed, she was back to staring within chocolate, shocked and breathless before it had hit her and she realized that she wasn't dead.

Unfortunately, realizations didn't come for free she gathered for Ichigo had begun extracting his reward in one of the most disturbing ways.

Kurosaki Ichigo had sexually assaulted her.

Again.

And here lies the second problem. Instead of punching him, grabbing her zanpakuto and slaying him down like what all good shinigamis did, all she could do in the mist of his stare was to acknowledge the strange pressure on her right breast with a blink.

The next thing she knew she was on the floor, wide awake, with wide, bulging eyes, wheeling through a bundle of emotions, suffering severely from a massive headache and reprimanding herself for not realizing anything sooner. Not attacking him there and then was the second regret. Being caught within his eyes was the first.

Mortification wasn't the right word to use. Then again maybe it was.

Yet even though she had fall, nothing could distort the pounding heart and heating flames that wafted around her, specifically spiraling across the flesh and prickling whatever freezing thing that might have existed beneath her. Soon she would realize just how high her temperature could really fly for when she had looked up, hand still grasping her aching head, she paused. Shocked. And-And-And.

It was decided. Orihime Inoue wanted to no needed to faint. No! Mentally, she shook her head roughly. What was needed was a restraining order! Had the man really not possess an ounce of knowledge on what the word privacy meant! And how could he not realize that invading her personal space, without so much as a shirt on was in direct violation of the law.

She took a deep breath. And she took another one when he regarded her in slight amusement. Incorrect, she lost her voice. The words to reprimand him was swallowed shrewdly by that speechless aroma. She was. How could one maybe soften the fact? She was speechless. Speechless, maybe in regret when everything had registered and her mouth was insanely dry so dry that even with a mere lick of the lips, moisture however still did not resurfaced and she gawked, wondering why Kurosaki-kun had to look so…so?

Was it okay for her to swallow now? Could she blink?

Why did his chest have to-to-to?

Again, she swallowed. Harshly. Why did his chest, shoulders, everything about him have to look so, so, so. She struggled for the right words….So, so. A shivering breath escaped. So good?

Why did he have to be what did Rangiku-chan called it again? Fit and-and-and just muscley.

Tentatively, she blinked. Was muscley even a word? For a moment she pondered on it but was reminded when his drowsy gaze dropped further to that area below her chin that there were much higher things at state here besides blatantly admiring the hollow.

Once again, she couldn't help but flame at the thought of how long that hand had actually laid there, like _that_ and on her no less. Was he there for a long time? She gulped. Did he do other things to her while she slept? Why was he in her room again!

Orihime blushed furiously when her eyes met his gaze and she allowed them to fall helplessly to the ground. "W-what," she stammered and snapped all at the same time and Ichigo merely closed his eyes, curling a single corner of his lip downwards. "Shinigami," he breathed and she admitted.

Instantly.

With that husky tone, her heart, despite her initial reluctance had skipped yet another beat before panicking. In thick layers her breath swirled. Her chest felt tight. Too tight, too frizzly.

"You're annoying," he stated and Orihime gaped at him, wondering if it was true.

She-she was annoying?

The red head frowned. Many times had her lieutenant regarded her as annoying but never in such a brutal manner unless-

As a matter of fact, now that she was on the line of annoying which ultimately meant he was referring to her as a fly, her lieutenant had given her a rather nasty look just yesterday before muttering, clarifying what she knew she wasn't the very funny fact that she was nothing more than an annoying pest. But he didn't outwardly state that she was a fly. Unfortunately enough, she knew him all too well. Off course Ulqui-kun was joking… Right? Or at least she thought he was. Since when did she care what he thought of her. Ulqui-kun always criticized her and wait a minute, since when did she even thought about what a perverted arrancar thought. Right now! She should be more concerned with the fact that he was invading her home!

He was… Orihime frowned. Deeply. Why did his eyes keep closing only to open a moment later just to linger on her chest before closing again? Was this some type of game? The captain stared at him harder while the espada remained indifferent, never regarding her as he kept his eyes shut and she could have sworn regardless of that innocent appearance that his lips had curled into the tiniest of s-smirks.

Then she realized. There was no time to be studying him. Right now, she should be reprimanding him. In fact, he _shouldn't_ even be in her bed. This was wrong. Oh Kami-sama she had sinned. Again.

"W-Why are you in m-my b-bed?" Instead of the usual captain tone, the flustered tone of a high school girl was used and all that was met was a whisk of thick air.

No reply had been issued. All Orihime could do was to just stare blankly, furrowing auburn brows, biting plump lips and clenching the silky material of her night gown as she inhaled sharply.

Soon, ashen eyes slipped closed and when they reopened, her stare narrowed. Coldly and she muttered through clenched jaws, "Hollow."

Still there was no reply. Whether she wanted to attack him with her hands or to take hold of her zanpakuto was a hotly debated subject. Perhaps both should be done. Perhaps- Orihime paused after she realized he was doing it again. Staring with half lidded eyes, slightly curled lips and for some reason, under the scrutiny of that gaze she felt very, very naked. With deliberate, wicked delight his eyes strolled passed her lips, piercing her nose before landing solidly into her eyes then he closed them and a smile of victory seemed to adorn that darkly shaded face.

The next thing that came out of his mouth knocked her breath away.

"Shinigami." A pause. "You're horny?"

She couldn't breathe. Gray eyes bulged. Almost flying straight out. H-Horny? Now where had she heard the term before.

"**Rangiku you're acting like a horny teenager over Gin!" **

Tatsuki's voice was firm, hard and just plain disgusted.

"**T-Tatsuki-chan, what's horny?" Maybe she shouldn't have asked but she just had to know. She had to know what exactly was being exchanged between both her partners. Blinking ridiculously wasn't something she enjoyed doing as she watched both women bicker. The words, the exclaims and why Rangiku was touching herself as Tatsuki had so said just a moment ago all didn't make sense to her. She just didn't understand. What was wrong with squeezing your breasts and making funny noises?**

**With a defeated sigh, Tatsuki had smacked one palm against her irritated face. "Why do I even bother with both of you?" she muttered before fixing Orihime her most impassive stare. "Listen Orihime." She pushed a finger out, wrinkling her face. "Horny is when you do like what Rangiku here is doing." A disgusted noise was snorted yet Orihime heeded it no mind, much more focus on the words being emitted from her best friends mouth. An ooing sound was made, urging for her partner to continue.**

"**Hmm." The spikey haired girl dragged a hand through her hair. Back was that irritated look yet this time however there was something more. A deep crimson of sorts colored her cheeks richly and her breathing accelerated and-and was-was Tatsuki-chan e-embarrassed? **

"**Listen Hime. H-h-horny i-in the most s-simplified terms is when one d-desires to basically just have s-s." Tatsuki squeezed her eyes shut, pinching her cheeks. "Sex!" **

Distorted was the image as the rush of reality hit her and she stared before blinking consecutively. Then the red came, soaking her cheeks and drinking her neck. "H-H-Horny… I-I-I a-am h-horny?"

"Yeah, the gowns transparent Inoue. Your nipples printing."

"I-I'm c-cold!"

Thoughtlessly, he ignored her as he continued. "But then again after last night." His tone lowered. "Can't say I'm surprise."

The red head tilted a head, confused. "L-Last night?" Did something happen last night? She wrecked her brain for a plausible logical reason as to why the arrancar would state something like that but nothing came. Only a thick ache that spread throughout her forehead, thumping at the back left of her brain and her eyes grew when she realized that she couldn't remember anything.

Pink lips parted as she clenched her eyes shut.

S-She couldn't remember anything. Only a blur. Dropping of clothing. Splashes of water. The concrete ground. G-Garbage. And-And last night. What had happened last night before she had got home? H-How did she g-get home?!

Abruptly, a flash of a crowded sweaty room appeared. Loads of people cheered, swishing large mahogany cups of drinks. There was laughter. Fun, happiness and a-a celebration. Yes! That was it. Yesterday, her squad and the entire tenth squad along with a few others celebrated. And-And-And she was drinking so much. And-and Ulqui-kun was in the corner, sulking as always but he did speak to her a few times. Mainly on the matter of bringing shame to fourteenth squad when she begun to mumble words of idiotic lineage and stumble on her own two feet. Now that she thought about it she did fall a few times. But wasn't the party for her? How could she even bring shame to a party that was meant for her? She remembered entering the place with Rangiku, hoping to spend some time with her even if for an hour or less and then the big surprise had came and she couldn't discuss anything. About getting a boyfriend. About these feelings. Feelings?

Orihime's eyes widened. She remember leaving the place to get some fresh air. She remembered thinking about K-Kurosaki-kun and then she had all but collapsed into a pile of soft bags that reminded her oddly of expensive cushions. But if that was the last thing she remembered then how did she end up here.

There was a gasp.

Her gaze dropped to her clothing.

And in this.

Again her mouth opened yet no words could come as she was finally able to take in what she was actually wearing. This wasn't something that she would wear to sleep. The thing was thin, flimsy, transparently blue and s-short. Never would she wear this. A Christmas present that had been discarded almost instantaneously after the gift was unwrapped. Well not instantly. After all she did excuse herself and shoved the item into her wardrobe, without so much as a backward glance and with a very mortified, scorching pink face yet why was she wearing something she would have never wore in this century.

Ichigo narrowed his gaze. He looked like an annoyed kid. "Oi shinigami. Since we slept together, I'm expecting a kid from you. Preferably a boy."

What? She blinked and stared at him in shock. Next she gawked at him. S-S-S-Slept?

S-S-Slept?

Her chest burst.

"S-S-Slept t-together? L-Like w-w-we h-had." Her face burned and he finished for her. "Yes shinigami, sex."

"We-We-We." The red head swallowed harshly and Ichigo tilted a head as if in utter boredom.

"Unfortunately, you've still much to learn."

"H-Huh?"

"But it wasn't that bad. I'd say a D," he muttered thoughtfully as a knuckle pressed lazily against his cheek.

"S-Slept? B-Bad? P-P-Pregnant."

Ichigo snapped his eyes shut and sighed. The creases were beginning to show. Annoyance wasn't the right word to use.

"Yes shinigami now. I'm. Hungry."

Abruptly she stood up. Words not of this world followed afterwards.

Stumbling, Orihime walked shakily towards one of the wardrobe in the far off corner of the room. When the door to the item had been flung open, a long line of shinigami uniforms met his sight. All of which were the exact same. After taking hold of one single hanger, with a trembling hand, she closed the door, turned and begun staggering towards.

A brow arched.

The bathroom door and he frowned before muttering loudly, "Shinigami."

"F-F-Food's downstairs. I-I-I n-n-need t-to b-b-buy p-p-pampers. Yes pampers. I'm gonna be a mummy! And I-I-I'm getting married. T-Tatsuki-chan will kill me. Rangiku-chan will be so happy." Orihime squealed. "And Ulqui-kun will be the flower girl. Hahahaha. And-"

Before the woman could finish her sentence, Ichigo had appeared in front of her right. This time, however, instead of his usual trademark smirk, a blank look hung dangerously across the face.

Brown eyes were narrowed darkly. Hands were locked deeply within his pockets and a single bare foot had been shot forward lazily.

Then it happened.

Orihime surprisingly yet not unexpectedly had tripped. Replacing the incoherent words were a loud squeal and her heart. Her poor heart had shuddered roughly, shaking her viciously. Pink lips parted, stunned. Disheveled hair rattled around her and it was virtually impossible for her eyes to grow any wider than this.

With a low sigh, Ichigo caught her back with a single hand. For a moment, the fall was halted and when it had registered that she hadn't just quite hit the ground just yet, she blinked repetitively.

Breathing it seemed had been quickly forgotten while trapped within brown eyes. Eyes that were. She held her breath and choked breathlessly, "K-Kurosaku-kun."

Each breath that was now emitted, instead of its usual flow, shivered and he replied sinisterly quiet, head lowering, being hidden behind multiple bangs of hair, "Good."

The espada cocked a head when he met her startled face as his lips spread maliciously. "Nice to see I've got your attention shinigami. Thought you'd become like yesterday." He frowned thoughtfully and Orihime's brows furrowed.

Y-Yesterday?

He drew her closer and her heart squeezed tighter, forgetting the strange statement before she flailed her hands around them. "K-Kurosaki-kun w-what are you doing?"

Strands of hair slipped into her lips. Ichigo's lips suddenly hovered above her own. "What's it look like?"

Orihime blinked, face vibrantly red just as a large hand cupped her chin, tilting her head. "Huh?"

"I'm gonna kiss you." And kissed her he did.

Raw. Rough. Harsh. Yet with something more. Something violent, evil yet inkling to that of an emotion. Something that made him want to both stop yet tear her clothes up all at the same time. The funny feeling of her confession it seemed had become unimportant. He didn't care about who killed the brat. He didn't bother to question her more. Anything and everything he was about to ask, to question had suddenly seemed lost, falling deeply within the space of darkness and being replaced viciously by something she always made him feel. Lust.

The hand resting on her back slipped into her hair, grasping her neck and tugging it so that her face was slanted harshly to the side. More access was gained and he took the opportunity of her dazzled state to plunge his tongue further into her mouth, smashing their bodies the more he took. Harder.

The feelings scattering all over her weren't new. It wasn't the first time she had felt like this but this feeling- it was just much more ferocious and then it hit her. For the first time ever, Inoue Orihime realized that she wasn't just feely weely but she was. She was.

She-She was h-horny. She wanted to do naughty things. She wanted.

She wanted more. Her privates ached. Her nipples had become solid and the thing below felt extremely, extremely, extremely, needy. A noise unexpectedly slid from her throat when Ichigo roughly bit into her bottom lip. It wasn't enough to hurt but it was enough to intensify that feeling. That desire. That impulse. That need. To touch. To be touch. His hand, the one that had been cupping her chin, trailed across her side. The sensation made her body curved more into him and she moaned within his throat, pulling desperately at his hair, begging for.

M-More? And-And- Her eyes widened. There it was again. The pressure on her right breast. The touching, the pulling, the squeezing of bare flesh. A-A bra. She-she wasn't wearing a-a-a bra. W-What-W-why? Everything finally registered. Not enough to heal her state but it was enough for her to momentarily be empowered with the ability to gather her thoughts.

Her hand slid slowly away from his hair, running along his neck until it rested against his naked chest. She was reminded oddly on the reason why he even looked muscley in the first place. His chest felt good, hard and so.

Orihime gasped loudly and pushed him as hard as she could away from her then she flee, running straight into the bathroom with a panic speed like no other.

"W-What's going on?" she exclaimed from the other end of the locked room. "Why am I wearing these clothes? Where's my-my-my." She couldn't say it. Her hands grasped her face tighter. This was embarrassing. What had gotten into her? What was she doing? What had just happened? Orihime, realized, she had lost her mind. Oh no, what would Tatsuki-chan say.

She was doing bad things! The woman dropped to the ground, horrified. On the other hand, from outside, the espada simply folded his arms behind his head, unfazed as he regarded the bathroom with that returned look of boredom. "Shinigami that wasn't very amusing just now," he muttered, closing the distance between him and the door.

"W-What's going on! Why are you in my room? You're-you're." What did Tatsuk-chan called it again. "You're a pervert!"

"Tch, says the chick that basically begged to be fucked yesterday."

"F-F. I-I?" She couldn't think anymore.

"Last night you made me a promise." He grinned. "That I could kiss you anywhere. Even confessed some pretty interesting things too."

"L-Last night?" Her head pounded as loud as her heart. L-Last night. What did she do? What did he do? Her head continue to pound. Minutes passed by with her forcing her mind to remember. To flash her memories on what had happened but nothing came, except the few flashes of water, his annoyed face and she was close to him. So close that she could almost smell him even though physically he wasn't there, just represented merely by a vague memory. Her arms were wrapped around him. She felt vulnerable and-and-and. She-she-she had been drunk. He-He-He had found her.

Her eyes grew and grew and grew and grew until the vicious flashing of jumble memories finally became no more and the pound intensified.

Terrified, mortified, horrified.

Orihime realized she really, really, really needed to die right now. Her temperature was blazing hot, skin, from cheeks to toes were flushing pink. The hand squeezing her face tightened and she heard him, on the other side of the room. Practically could she see his movements, the wickedness, the resurface teasing and he said, making her more mortified than that of before,

"Now answer me honestly Shinigami."

_Thump._

"Do you think that I'm hot?"

Orihime gasped.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

Rukia stared, watching happily as this um Ichigo look alike-if he could be called that-was, no that was wrong. This kid wasn't anything like Ichigo. For one he was sweet and-and. Her eyes sparkled and she puffed her cheeks out in wicked delight. Ka-Kawai. The child was too cute.

Quickly, her eyes flickered towards the child besides her. His eyes were wide, his mouth was full and the rice cake-her precious rice cake was almost finished. The rumor, in regards to her cooking could finally be abolished.

Ichigo, for once was wrong. His instincts were wrong and the famous saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' had prevailed.

"Rukia-sama where did you get these cakes?" The boy took another happy bite.

"Um I…" Embarrassed, she blushed. "Well, I-I found it. Well I stole it in the human world. But only the ingredients and I did steal a few stuff to add to my kitchen but but they were mostly trash um…listen kid it doesn't matter where I get it all you need to know is that your Rukia-sama did it for you." Nodding her head as if reassuring herself on the validity of her sentence, she crossed her arms, snapping her eyes shut and smiling in victory.

Little Ichigo merely stared at her curiously, obviously not comprehending what she was trying to say before deciding it best not to question her motives. After all he was hungry. He hadn't eaten since he and Orihime-chan had decided to leave Karukura. Not to mention he needed to find Orihime-chan and his eyes widened, realizing that Orihime-chan would be all alone. She could be hurt. Quickly, he hopped to both his little feet whereas Rukia-sama followed, alert.

"I-Ichigo-chan?"

With a carefully concealed face, he murmured, "O-Orihime-chan. I need to find her. She could be hurt, scared. You told me I needed my energy Rukia-sama. Well I'm full and ready to fight off anyone who dares hurt Orihime-chan." His fists tightened. Rukia wondered if it was scientifically possible for a child to possess such intense emotions. He was scowling. Her frown deepened. Like Ichigo. Straight lips, tight jaws, clenched fists. "Ichigo."

Rukia took a deep breath and smiled. Reaching a hand outwards, she rested it gently onto his head, smiling fondly when he met her stare.

"Listen Ichigo. I brought you hear from the desert because this Orihime-chan isn't going to be there."

At the statement, Ichigo wrinkled his face, remembering when he had to hide within the dirty cloth under Rukia's armpits as she travelled towards a place where they were suppose to devise a plot to save Orihime-chan and for him to regain his sustenance. But he was full. Now...now he really wanted to find her. He could sense her. Though small, warm and everything that was Orihime-chan, he could sense this lightness. Just a bit more and he could make out something golden and-and embarrassed. She didn't seemed frightened but that didn't mean she wasn't hurt and-and why couldn't he tell where exactly was she. Why was Orihime-chan even embarrassed? He was always good at picking up her feelings but it felt really strange.

Little Ichigo took a deep breath as he struggled to not panic. He believed in Orihime-chan. She was okay. She was probably looking for him. The child brightened and Rukia watched in amazement at the abrupt change.

Finally it dawned to her that perhaps adult Ichigo had mated with some chick. There was no other logical reason that could explain why his miniature could possess such a happy face. Struggling to not unleash a string of questions, her teeth roughly bit into her lip.

As far as she was concern he didn't know anything. Not how got there. Not why he was here? Nothing but a past that couldn't really help her help him. The only significant thing was a name in which he had offered her.

Orihime-chan.

Hmm, Wasn't Ichigo interested in that woman and wasn't her name Orihime or Rihime or something along the lines. The raven head grinned smugly. So the look alike also shared the same taste in women. Definitely father and son.

Silently, she nodded her head in approval.

"So kid who's your father? He looks just like you right?"

Ichigo frowned, tilting a head curiously as he eyed her strangely. "Otou-san had black hair. He tried to save me but hmmm."His brows furrowed. "The last time I saw otou-san and okaa-san was when I hmm died I think. Orihime-chan died I think two days ago. We were planning to leave Karukura together. I don't remember much after that but otou-san doesn't look like me. Mom's cloggy hat friend says I look just like mom." And he grined.

So pretty. And adorable. Then her eyes bulged as realization registered.

A single bead of sweat trailed leisurely across her face. Suddenly everything had become disdainfully quiet.

"You're- You're dead," she choked out and just when the boy was about to release more information the door slammed opened, startling the both of them as they turned in shocked.

Ichigo wasn't too sure in which he should be surprised at. Perhaps he should be surprised at her bold audacity in breaking and entering his fucking room once again or maybe, just this maybe he should be shocked at the very fact that she was actually capable with the ability to dine with some little brat no less. For fuck's sake this was one more thing he did not need to add to his infuriating day for the morning. First, after the woman had escaped his grasp, escaped sex, he had been thinking about it then as he drew nearer to Hueco Mundo something had pricked against his skin. A shiver of sorts. He felt odd. His head ached slightly as he remembered what she had said last night. Someone had killed the brat and that someone was the kid's father. Ichigo knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. After all he didn't know the kid. Heck he wasn't even the kid. He didn't have a family neither did he care about such trivial things but it was just what she had said. Why had it stung? Why had it felt almost like betrayal? And why –his eyes widened- the fuck was some child doing in his room with orange hair, a scowling face, brown eyes and what the-

Dangerously his eyes lowered. His arms crossed and he pinned the boy with a cold glare.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he growled lowly and nervous, tiny Rukia simply scratched her head, truly at a loss for words.

"S-S-So nice of you to join us." Rukia coughed. "Ichigo."

Little Ichigo's eyes widened.

The raven head patted the kid's head. "Well there's no easy way to say this Ichigo but I think this is your well…son."

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

"Ahhh sorry Isshin-san, Masaki-san."

The mysterious blonde man behind the shadows of the building who had just appeared tipped his hat. His clothes clanked as did his staff in response to the gesture. "I'm a little late."

The woman with long golden hair smiled while the man remained indifferent as his arms laid crossed against the other. "Urahara," was his only acknowledgement and the man bowed his head.

"It seems we have a problem."

Urahara stepped to the side and a man with long brown hair and shades that didn't match the night appeared. Besides that man stepped another man. His movements were slow and lazy as the gleam of the moon leisurely shadowed his pale skin. Gold eyes glittered against the color of darkness. The white kimono shook at the gentle touch of the wind and he eyed the two before him sleepily as if he didn't want to be there and their eyes widened- Both Masaki and Isshin.

"This is-"

"Yes Isshin-san." Urahara lowered his head. "This is Zangetsu-san and Hichigo-san."

A bead of sweat bristle against the side of his face and his hands clenched. Isshin gritted his teeth, gazing at the two impassively. "What is the meaning of this? Neither of them should be here!"

Urahara took the time out to pause, allowing a sickening silence to take residence across the darkened skies before finally he sighed. "As I said we have a problem. A very big problem."

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry guys! Your zodious-chan is extremely late in this update and this chappie is more like a filler typey thingXD I'm really busy and stuff and blah blah. I'm working, a third year at university and oh my frikken gosh I am over loaded with work so there's basically no time to write but I'm trying my best to get the chapter written but unfortunately I can't promise any quick updates but I won't ever as long as I can help it leave this story longer than two months:D But I'm nervous about this chappie. I have mixed feelings but nevertheless I hope you liked my hard work. I really did work hard on it but even so I am still nervous. *sighs*<p>

Notes: May need some editing. Will edit it up later, I'm too tired but thanks for taking the time to read you awesome people!


End file.
